


《德岛后传：共和演武》

by TWdoli20



Series: 德雷丝萝萨（Dressrosa）前传/后日谈/后传 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 「克比，『帝国同盟』狂热者放话要取我性命，不是一天两天的事。就算是在举国发丧中，我不认为这种想法会有任何改变。」





	1. 第一章  德岛国殇

  
  
  
  
  
海圆曆1612年（注一），德雷丝萝萨王国前国王，力库．多尔德三世逝世。  
  
「联合部队」第五舰队，编号50任务部队来到德雷丝萝萨沿海，降下半旗，绕岛一周，依过去「海军」礼节鸣砲。  
  
自从十二年前发生了那起「大事件」，红土大陆崩毁，四海归一（注二）。「天龙人」与「世界政府」支配下的世界各地革命烽起，经过八年动盪，「世界政府」几乎瓦解，各国纷纷独立。  
  
在「玛莉乔亚大火」事件发生后，阿拉巴斯坦女王娜菲鲁塔利。薇薇，亲自调停革命势力支持的「自由联合」与「世界政府」的战争，于上升至陆地的「鱼人岛」，签署「鱼人岛和约」。  
  
根据和约，「世界政府」必须承认新兴国家的独立，并放弃对各国、各岛屿的一切权利与要求。如此「自由联合」即承认由「世界政府」信託管理的地区。  
  
然而战争暂时停止，是因为「世界政府」陷入内部的权力斗争，崛起的王国取代原本「天龙人」和「世界政府」的领导地位，改组为「帝国同盟」。新的野心者以成为「新的世界贵族」──也就是「新天龙人」为目的，暂时沉潜于世界的均势之中。  
  
即便「鱼人岛和约」对于实际上继承「世界政府」的「帝国同盟」，约束力尚且存疑，这片大海仍然在四年前迎来和平的曙光。  
  
革命军总司令蒙奇．D．多拉格、阿拉巴斯坦女王娜菲鲁塔利．薇薇、德雷丝萝萨女王力库．维奥菈等人，这些「自由联合」的各方领袖，共同起草了「联合政府宣言」，「自由联合」阵营随即在战后组成了「联合政府」。「联合政府」所在的自由世界，与维持跟战前相同制度的「帝国同盟」封建世界，在这片大海上形成了两个对抗阵营。  
  
此刻德雷斯罗萨的女王维奥菈，在专为接待各国元首及外宾、王宫的玫瑰厅，接见此次代表「联合部队」的青年军官。  
  
维奥菈如今已是三十八岁妇人，然而一头秀髮如墨，明眸晶灿，除了多日守在多尔德病榻之前，眼袋略沉之外，其馀容色清丽如昔，竟然不显半分老态。国逢大丧，逝者更是她多年相伴的老父，她未施脂粉，姿首自然端美，女王威仪之中，更有和颜亲近之色。  
  
「克比中将，我没想到联合部队会由你代表致意。就我所知，第二舰队应该被派往北海了才对。」  
  
「请节哀。」克比行军礼，「北海有一笑长官和斯摩格中将参战，想来『同盟份子』煽动的小骚乱会迎刃而解。」  
  
维奥菈皱眉，「我们都受过『草帽』帮助，又认识很久，你说话不用顾忌。为什麽希娜要让你带专责战斗的部队过来？德蕾丝罗萨并没有提出区域安全的协防请求，巡弋任务的舰队就足够了。」  
  
战前隶属「世界政府」的官方军事组织「海军」，战后也因为派系理念不同，分别支持不同的阵营。名将「黄猿」等军官留在「帝国同盟」，组建「帝国海军」。藤虎一笑等人则加入「联合政府」组建「联合部队」，又被称为『联军』，并由「联合政府」任命大将「黑槛」希娜，担任元帅一职。  
  
「那麽，我就僭越直说了。」克比客气但严肃地道，「联合部队第六军情处，得到『绑架德蕾丝罗萨王室要人』的确定情报。贵国王室是自由世界的重要领袖，希娜元帅指示，我们联合部队有主动提供军事保护的义务。」  
  
「关于前国王的国葬仪式，请务必让本部队参与维安工作。」  
  
维奥菈眉毛微挑。「我国的维安规格，我也是有自信并非摆设的。大费周章的绑架王室要员，能够得到什麽利益呢？一笔钜款？还是动摇『联合政府』的机会？」  
  
克比耳根发红，眼睛微微右瞟，「非常抱歉，我们并未掌握反联合份子的绑架意图……」  
  
克比说完马上觉得自己是愚蠢的大白痴。  
  
维奥菈微笑，「我知道不少『同盟』支持者以为，推翻我就能摧毁德蕾丝罗萨，自由世界就会群龙无首。其实我们都知道，自由世界和德蕾丝罗萨没那麽脆弱，我也没那麽伟大。」  
  
克比急忙道，「并非如此。女王陛下，您对自己在自由世界的象徵意义，根本毫无概念。」  
  
「克比，『帝国同盟』狂热者放话要取我性命，不是一天两天的事。就算是在举国发丧中，我不认为这种想法会有任何改变。」  
  
「当然有差，他们视国丧期间是行刺您成功的最佳良机，」克比终于懊恼的全盘托出，「『联军』参谋会议的结论认为，北海的动乱和德蕾丝罗萨国丧的刺杀行动，并非巧合。」  
  
维奥菈柔和了神情言语，「克比，我是有两个孩子的母亲，还有爱我的丈夫，以及德蕾丝罗萨全体人民对共和的期待。我珍惜自己的生命，也不会轻易让自己涉险。」  
  
「就算不用编一个新故事，这次我也不打算拒绝『联合部队』的好意喔。」  
  
克比尴尬脸红，「是吗，那是我们多虑了……您对于自己的重要性有认识，我谨代表『联合部队』全体，同感宽慰——」  
  
「请『联合部队』在国丧仪式中保护人民，」维奥菈平静的打断，「我穷尽毕生心力，并不想再造出另一个『世界政府』。『联合部队』保护我，和保护德雷丝萝萨的人民，你知道意义是完全不同的。」  
  
克比脸色微变。善意的欺骗女王，有针对王室的绑架预谋正在酝酿，还能以不确定对象为由，将王室所有成员置于「联合部队」的保护下，包括女王。  
  
但维奥菈轻易就戳破了「联合部队」的好意，说到底还是婉拒了联军的保护。  
  
维奥菈虽是「联合政府」宪章起草人，又是最初的成员国，却始终与「联合政府」保持距离。她拒绝让德蕾丝罗萨成为「联合政府安全理事会」的「常任理事国」，公开批评过去的旧战友，薇薇女王主导的常任理事制度，是不思天龙人霸权的恶习。  
  
「常任理事国」有指挥「联合部队」的权力，无异于天龙人指挥「世界政府」和「海军」的模式。  
  
维奥菈的主张招致战友阵营的批评，指她昧于封建世界与自由世界对抗的现实，并且不谅解她拒绝与阿拉巴斯坦王国站在同一阵线领导自由世界。  
  
也有人认为，因德蕾丝罗萨与波赛隆纳王国（注三）是联姻国，维奥菈此举是为了周全阿拉巴斯坦王国的薇薇女王，使得以她为首的开明王权派，有继续领导「联合政府」的正当性。  
  
波赛隆纳王国在「大事件」后的世界大战中，本是支持「天龙人」与「世界政府」的地方王国。「玛莉乔亚大火」后，波赛隆纳国王卡洛斯．法兰科(注四)并未随仅存的世界政府会员国组成「帝国同盟」，而是带着不少仍保留王室的地方王国，倒戈加入「联合政府」。争议的立场素来被自由世界所质疑。  
  
维奥菈的丈夫费尔南多，是波赛隆纳王国的第十八亲王，也是法兰科国王的王弟。「联合政府」成立之初，德蕾丝罗萨为波赛隆纳等国提了「入联案」，最终波赛隆纳等国以「有条件通过」成功入联。此举也备受自由世界老战友的批评。  
  
「陛下——」  
  
「父亲现在停灵在大厅，你应该先去看看他。」维奥菈像姊姊一样亲厚的拍拍克比的手，笑容慈祥，「详细的安排，等会我再让居鲁士姐夫跟你说，也让你见见我两个孩子。」  
  
克比苦笑。这名女王看起来温柔和婉，其实相当强硬。与女王一起离开玫瑰厅时，他和在门外相候的副官──贝鲁梅柏交换了眼色。  
  
贝鲁梅柏明白「联合部队」这回任务又碰了钉子，与女王行礼，不动声色的便私下用小电话虫传了某个讯息。  
  
维奥菈问她的贴身亲卫，也是她的姪女蕾贝卡，「难得老朋友来。怎麽没见到费迪呢？」  
  
蕾贝卡今年33岁，20岁因故重又入宫担任要职，22岁成为亲卫队长，如今已是第十一个年头。  
  
「刚才去通知亲王了，不过似乎正在与巴腾堡伯爵谈话……」  
  
费尔南多亲王此时迎面快步走到。他是40岁的文质男子，已有些灰丝的金髮显得黯淡，穿戴素朴，面孔祥和，一双翡翠目光温润，说是女王夫婿，更像普通文士。  
  
「我还以为你又在哪裡玩绳结或研究锁具了。」维奥菈笑着上前挽住丈夫，「这位是联军的克比中将，也是我们家族的大恩人『草帽』的朋友。」  
  
「克比，这位是我的丈夫，费尔南多亲王。」  
  
克比称呼亲王，行了军礼，费尔南多微笑道，「克比中将远道过来致意，实在是非常感激。请不要见怪我迟来迎接。」  
  
克比连说哪裡，心想：不过才昨日发丧，波赛隆纳的巴腾堡伯爵竟然已经到达。他先时绊住亲王，不知又是说什麽话？但他没有表示，客气的随维奥菈前去灵堂。  
  
克比灵前致意之时，维奥菈低声问，「孩子们呢？」  
  
「我让宫人带他们去老师那裡上课，没让十一哥见到他们。」话是这样说，费尔南多仍难消眉间鬱愁。  
  
维奥菈美目流盼，只是了然一笑，伸手抹了抹他眉间。「你又跟他吵嘴。本来话不投机半句多，你让我跟他说就是了。」  
  
费尔南多苦笑，只是盖住维奥菈手背。「平常内外国政，我半点帮不上忙。眼下又是父亲的后事，我不想让妳又被那样的事烦心。」  
  
维奥菈本来要再说，蕾贝卡却牵着将满五岁的小公主——斯卡蕾特过来。  
  
斯卡蕾特见到双亲，叫了声母后父亲，快乐的跑上前来。她的个头只到母亲的膝盖，被维奥菈一把托住腋下抱起来在怀裡亲。  
  
「母后，我好想你。」斯卡蕾特亲了母亲脸颊，与其母一样又大又圆的栗色眼眸，又是高兴又是委屈的望着维奥菈，「我有好几百年没有见到你了。」  
  
「对不起，甜心。我们不是昨天早上还有见面吗？」  
  
「但是，爷爷好久没有陪我玩了。我好多天没跟你说晚安。就算有父亲陪我说故事，我还是很寂寞。」  
  
多尔德年事已高，本来无病无痛，身强体健。然而却在半夜起来如厕时不甚滑倒，撞伤了头部。他昏迷了七天，早已病危，却始终吊着一口气。终于在日前撒手人寰。多尔德儘管禅位多年，他的去世终究是一个时代的结束。维奥菈为了筹谋诸事，也早已心力交瘁，甚至往日亲子同桌共食都不可得，每日只能轻手蹑脚，偷偷看望孩子的睡颜。  
  
斯卡蕾特小脸皱起来，却像是要忍住不要哭一样，看起来更可怜了。「哥哥说，不能吵母后，不能哭，不能让母后担心......可是我好想你。我好想见你。」说着开始不可自制的从喉咙发出嘤嘤鼻音。  
  
维奥菈心中一酸。这个孩子才多大，就要勉强自己不能像寻常孩儿，快乐时开心大笑，难过时大声悲咽。自己又何尝不希望，只做这孩子的母亲。  
  
此时克比过来见面，克比要依晋见王储正式礼节行礼，维奥菈制止住了。「好孩子，你喊一声中将叔叔。」  
  
「中将叔叔。」斯卡蕾特揉揉眼睛吸鼻子，「你也是来叫爷爷起床的吗？」  
  
费尔南多微笑抱过斯卡蕾特，「你母后腰酸，来换父亲抱。」  
  
斯卡蕾特看起来极是不捨，又亲吻母亲，说了要打起精神，才给父亲抱开了。  
  
费尔南多抱着女儿说些逗趣话走开些，克比仍不死心，低声劝道，「公主还这样幼小。陛下，至少让本部队清楚王室成员的维安详细，若有万一，我们也好有个准备。」  
  
「 联军的核心任务是和平与人道维护。」维奥菈终于直言，「克比中将，我国的情治系统也有掌握反联合份子的行动。他们为了阻碍德雷丝萝萨的改革，会不惜伤害无辜的人民，唯恐社会不乱。」  
  
「请保护德雷丝萝萨的人民，这才是当初我们成立『联合部队』的初衷。」  
  
克比本不是伶牙俐齿之人，被堵得哑口无言。  
  
维奥菈正要唤蕾贝卡与克比谈论保护人民的细项，便见蕾贝卡眉间深锁，宫人正向其与亲王急急解释。遂问道：「怎麽不见罗西来与客人打招呼？」  
  
「陛下，请原谅我们。」那宫人既是疑惑又是慌乱的解释，「我们一直跟在公主身边。但是教师长那裡，只有公主学习写字，也说没有见到王子过去呀？」  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第二章 王子密友  
  
他勐然往少年颈脖要害飞出一脚，  
踢势强蛮，竟扫破浪峰，  
袭往埋头溼地觅食的红鹤群。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：目前海贼王剧情年代为海圆曆几年并不可知，本作年份考察四百年前前后，假设冒险家蒙布朗。诺兰德于1148年被处死，故往后推450年改编为目前原作剧情的「两年后」1598年，时年本作女主角维奥菈24岁，25岁继位至今13载，故本作时间为海圆曆1612年。
> 
> 注二：有关海贼王结局为「四海归一」的粉丝讨论，参考自《大话海贼》（影片连结已被移除）。
> 
> 注三：波赛隆纳王国，西班牙王室姓氏与西班牙首度巴塞隆纳融合的名字。
> 
> 注四：法兰科国王，名字参考自西班牙二战期间独裁者弗朗西斯科．弗朗科。
> 
> 写作笔记  
> 1.原作维奥菈和克比恐怕一辈子都不认识XD一个鲁夫是共同朋友所以我们也朋友的FB概念
> 
> 2.本来想第一章就来个「王子被绑架了吗」的小高潮，结果看起来就只是王子又暖暖蛇（台语）而已
> 
> 3.原创人物费尔南多亲王是益智玩具宅，喜欢玩绳结开锁
> 
> 4.我习惯在故事第一章就把舞台背景搭好，交待完毕主要人物关係。这是同人小说，消化并改编原作庞大的世界观本来就有难度，我的目标是在五百字内处理完毕「世界局势」，再用五百字讲完「国际关係(德岛立场与诸国动态)」。我的目的是尝试做好一个给非原作读者的故事引路口，不知道实际上阅读起来感受如何呢？欢迎留下感想！


	2. 第二章  王子密友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他勐然往少年颈脖要害飞出一脚，踢势强蛮，竟扫破浪峰，袭往埋头溼地觅食的红鹤群。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
数以万计的红鹤大迁徙，像铺天盖地的红色雪花一样，降落在德雷丝萝萨北面最大的潟湖区，这边沾了一块，那边洒了一片。牠们尖长的上喙探进溼地，搜寻任何足可饱餐一顿的浮游生物。  
  
当又是一列红鹤，飞过通往「王之高地新址」的水路上方，高地下的「国王大道」尽头，三座巍然石像前(注一)，艺术家笔刷下所画的多尔德三世，头戴橄榄橡木冠，戎装征姿，是剑指乱世的骑马肖像；琴手拨动丝弦，歌者肃穆悠远的咏唱哀婉的悼曲。  
  
石头城牆上贴满前来致意的民众追思之辞，更有人伫足默祷，双颊垂泪。洁白的罗兰花舖满数里道路，彷彿是一条最纯淨、也最素朴的葬途。  
  
一个斗篷少年默默看着眼前景色。王宫没有摆出多尔德的玉照供民众哀悼，仅仅建置了焚化臺在佈道场上，正面对着宣讲席。  
  
宣讲席不过是由木板所搭建的十尺平台，高度仅有几步阶梯，这裡是历任力库国王与人民亲近、宣讲政令的所在，在多尔德年轻时，更是常在这裡活动讲话。二十四年前海贼团伙「唐吉诃德家族」窃取德蕾斯罗萨，这裡一度成为公开行刑斩首之地，但在力库王室復权、维奥菈女王即位后，这裡重又修碛，种满鲜花。  
  
明日此处，将是女王与内阁举行国丧仪式之所。  
  
维持秩序和环境的巡逻兵，偶尔会扶着哭倒的长者到旁边休息，伺候茶水。  
  
一些人聚在一起，低声谈论：「先王一生为了弭平国内外战火，被称为『奇蹟之王』。他还教化人民，不能失了人性，成为野兽……」  
  
少年隐藏在斗篷阴影中的嘴角，露出一丝安慰的弧度。  
  
「然而不轻易兴战，却让他任内最后十年，一度丢失国家……女王或许为此，不敢重蹈复辙，励精图治十三年，德蕾斯罗萨是做了新世界的强富之国，却不復从前平和无争了，如今人心思变……」  
  
少年的脸色復又黯淡下来，不欲逗留，正要离去。  
  
「大哥哥，请带一支花吧。」鲜绿头髮的小女孩手提竹篮，裡面有鲜花数支，几颗葡萄，还有一隻国王模样的玩偶，一身素色丧衣，仪容是朴素整洁，一双洁白的小脚丫却没有着鞋。「这是我和爷爷今早新摘的，你献给先王陛下，愿他安息。」  
  
少年感激的接过，心想这个小女孩这般形容，或者是贫民街区那裡的居民。  
  
「妳爷爷呢？」  
  
小女孩指了一处，跪祷人群一隅，果然见到一个扶仗老人，手上也是抱着一篮葡萄，脸带墨镜，四肢枯瘦，衣装寒酸，却带笑容。  
  
少年去献了花，遂到老人面前。  
  
「老丈，这样一点心意，请帮孙女买双好鞋。」少年斗篷之下也是装束素朴，却自腰间钱袋取出一枚金币。  
  
老人微笑道，「她就喜欢这样，说脚上亲土，像是回家。」说着连发出「呗嘿嘿嘿」的笑声。  
  
少年心想，爷爷母后治世平和，人民安乐，将国土也当作家了。便也微微一笑，「这葡萄看起来好甜。」说罢拿了一颗，顺势将金币神不知鬼不觉的换进去了。  
  
「是我家孙女最爱吃的，小哥你不妨嚐一嚐。」  
  
「自己种的吗？种在哪裡？」  
  
「红房子过去的小坪顶。」  
  
「花也是自己种的吗。」  
  
「花自己随地长，哪裡需要去种她？」  
  
「你们应该卖钱。每日来这裡追思的人那样多，你们採来给人献上，总是算有个回报。」  
  
「呗嘿嘿嘿嘿，咱们跟力库王室白拿贯了的，要与人一手交物，一手拿钱，那就彆扭了。」  
  
少年只道自爷爷以来的德政，难过的时节总是不会吝惜广开国库赈灾，此风母亲克绍箕裘，这样也要甲子之年了，贫民感念，聊表心意，固然是情有可原。果然见到小女孩又再向人送花，正心中感叹这对爷孙的质朴心性，就见到小女孩被人狠狠推倒。  
  
「狗窝的小杂种。」那是那个士绅模样男子的手下，他们在人群之外远远旁观，不时低语交谈，不像来弔唁。  
  
少年大怒，冲动之下，手上抓着的葡萄就要射出。  
  
却是旁边的人群更快，围上去扶起小女孩，指着那伙人斥责，「对孩子动什麽手脚」「你们不喜欢，没人叫你们过来」「不爽不要住这裡」「只会欺负平民孩子，很了不起麽」  
  
那伙人神情跋扈，固然是人少势微，不比群情义愤，有几个溷溷模样的，还往人群比出挑衅的手势，边要退开。  
  
几个被激怒的翻了袖子要上前，被旁的人扯住了，「先王灵前，见不得这些争吵」「以后女王陛下自会定夺，治这些米虫」  
  
那士绅只是冷冷一笑，「做厮役的不做厮役，做奴才的不做奴才。米虫还不知是谁？」  
  
他手下一个横眉竖目的粗汉，正是推倒小女孩的那个。他啐了一口道，「这个破国给女人作主，迟早会完蛋。多尔德那老颟顸，正是被那婆娘气死的……」  
  
不知道什麽事物正中粗汉眉心，一个七尺大汉便这样晕去。那伙人一愣，手下纷纷粗口叫嚣打人麽，说着双方便要动起手，人群越围越多，巡逻兵好几个上来把人架开。  
  
少年已神不知鬼不觉地将小女孩抱过来，送到老人身边。  
  
少年也有一个比小女孩更加幼小的妹妹，脸上柔软下来，「妳今天别送花了，和爷爷早点回家歇息吧。记得去买双好鞋来穿。」  
  
老人看着少年斗篷下的金髮，了然的微笑道，「你快走吧。迟了可就要让人给认出来啦。」  
  
那少年只是道了多谢，闪身就没了踪影。小女孩只是愣愣的望着他，老人连连呼叹，好像好像。  
  
王宫侍卫队队长泰克龙行虎步的前来，安抚了人群，见到那士绅，脸色一冷，似乎知道是什麽人。  
  
「凯尔特男爵，什麽时候回到德雷丝萝萨，这真是许久不见啦。」  
  
那凯尔特男爵皮笑肉不笑，「先王驾崩，我自然要赶紧回来观礼，聊表哀悼之情。哪裡知道许久没有回来，这裡竟成为民风这样剽悍的地方，我的朋友还被人动手偷袭，这不是正不省人事麽。」  
  
泰克见他衣着光鲜华贵，与大道上来致意的人民相比，哪有半点服丧之意？反正早也知道他的背景，身边之人也非善类，却让他言词上抢了机先，非难旁的人的不是，民众哗然，又要愤愤冲突起来。  
  
泰克是持重之辈，朗声道：「这位兄弟一早来到这裡，想必是很累了。快来人带他到阴凉处休息。」然后安抚众人，驱散人潮，凯特尔冷笑一声，竟不关心手下情况，率人迳自离去。  
  
泰克平息此事，低声责骂一个青年巡逻兵，「你就在这裡值勤，怎能让他们有逮到动手的机会！小女孩呢？」  
  
那巡逻兵叫做达拉斯，他没有一字辩解，只是沉默领受责骂。  
  
方才还有热心民众围上去老人那裡，女人疼惜的抱一抱小女孩，摸一摸她的头，哄着她说不怕不怕没事了，人群中做医生的蹲下来检查她有无受伤。泰克要问人在哪裡的时候，却无人见到那对爷孙哪裡去了。  
  
泰克关心小女孩状况，指挥手下寻找，达拉斯悄悄捡起了砸中流氓眉心的那个物事。  
  
只见那是一颗早已被杂沓人群踩烂的葡萄。若然能让人这样踩烂，又如何可以将人一击昏厥？达拉斯心中生疑。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
少年走过盐田，边放下斗篷头罩。午后阳光将他一头金色头髮照得金灿闪耀。他不需要刻意避开盐哨，曾经那裡会屯兵戍守，防止盐民偷偷藏盐，甚至曾有传说开枪打死过人的。然而自他记人事以来，德雷丝萝萨的盐田就不曾像防范小偷那样的防着盐民。  
  
而且如今那些个盐哨，各个还可见被极利的什麽东西、纵面切过数条的痕迹，风从缝入，裡面更是空荡寂寥，地上的盐盘倒是早就不见什麽切痕了。  
  
那些盐工看到他来，往常都会开玩笑「王子殿下来督工啦！」今日却一改开朗气色，见到他来，只是停下手边工作，手放心口，弯腰致哀。  
  
「抱歉，我今早脱不开身，没能过来帮忙。」少年向工头模样的道，他早上因为某件计较，去看了巡岛鸣炮的联合海军。  
  
「先王陛下发丧，您哪能不在呢？」工头神情哀肃，「女王陛下必定有许多要你操烦的事，咱们这裡昨也铲，今也铲，不是什麽大不了的活。」  
  
「我方才看了仓库那边，都三千多斤了。一日的量早已要超过一倍啦，怎麽还不休息？」  
  
「咱们这个盐寮明日不做工，想去国王大道，送一送先王。先王待我们很好，我们必须去给他磕头。」工头双掌合十，「先王仁慈福厚，一定可以魂归安乐国。请殿下也要节哀。」  
  
少年胸口一暖，又双眼颇有酸意，他心想是阳光刺眼。  
  
走到提防，远远可看到溼地上是一排排蚵架，更远还有一大群红鹤栖息，乍看上去成千上万。这个时候过了退潮时间，採蚵人早已收完蚵穫，没有一艘竹筏片子在海上了。少年解开岸边的船柱绳头，撑起长篙便迎浪盪了出去。  
  
海风吹乱他满头金髮，天上云层不厚，却同海上有汹涌之势。他撑到更远的地方，堤防仅剩一线，左右是红鹤环绕，身是在蚵棚之中。他闭上眼睛，气沉息定，眼观鼻心，五感之能张到最大，要捕捉风中信息。  
  
他再张开眼的时候，那人单足据伏在一支蚵架顶端，兀自裂开大笑脸笑吟吟的望着自己。他眼罩银边燕尾红墨镜，两耳穿有金扣，一头淡金色平头短髮，脸上蓄着短髭络腮鬍，张扬粉红色大毛衣随风狂颺，身是庞大之躯，轻灵却如红鹤。  
  
少年不免露出失望神色。  
  
「咈咈咈，有点长进啦，这回没让我呆上十分钟。」那人跃到筏子上，筏子没有几下浮沉，却是相当矫健又沉稳的身手，宛如无重。  
  
「你究竟是怎样来到这裡？」少年不死心四处张望，放眼望去十里之内，除了他脚下这一艘，根本没有半个船。  
  
「我要是告诉你的话，就不能再来见你囉？」  
  
「我下次一定会抓到你，」少年也露出笑容，「Joker。」  
  
Joker咈咈咈笑道，「那咱们就走着瞧吧。」他勐然往少年颈脖要害飞出一脚，踢势强蛮，竟扫破浪峰，袭往埋头溼地觅食的红鹤群。  
  
  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  


  
附注  
注一：三座凋像，是指原作鲁夫一行大破唐吉诃德家族后，德雷斯罗萨人民感念打败多佛朗明哥的鲁夫、吓昏砂糖的「神」骗人布和击败迪亚曼铁的剑斗士居鲁士

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

第三章 潟水拳斗  
  
  
『来啊，你叫罗西南迪吗？』  
  
那个男人蹲下来伸出双臂，墨镜反射窗外的阳光，  
和他露出大大笑脸的两排洁白牙齿一样，  
晶灿耀眼。  
  
『咈咈咈，来给我看看。』  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作笔记  
> 1.力库家族的特色就是亲民，这个王子没事喜欢往盐田跑，一个产业文化体验概念。  
> 2.那些来乱的是参考摆设正义种花min郭那些喜剧演员和？总之我也搞不太清楚到底怎麽描述的一类人  
> 3.本章彩蛋，被切割的盐哨，是原作「丝线果实」能力的大绝「鸟笼」造成的，一个战争地景概念。  
> 「鸟笼」图支援。我觉得尾田应该是要用这个暗喻威权体制的控制，但是这招也被很多人黑《德雷丝萝萨篇》，就是砍不掉推不动太豪小。反正我是尊重作者设定派，尾田是我信任的作者，我就不对他的世界观和设定指手画脚。虽然我对三色霸气设定也很不以为然就是了XDDD


	3. 第三章  潟水拳斗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『来啊，你叫罗西南迪吗？』那个男人蹲下来伸出双臂，墨镜反射窗外的阳光，和他露出大大笑脸的两排洁白牙齿一样，晶灿耀眼。『咈咈咈，来给我看看。』

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
一时群鹤惊起，冲飞上天，振翅盘旋往復，有如血色的碎雨狂花。  
  
少年矮头躲开，却伏身倏然揉上，挥拳击向Joker腹部要害。  
  
Joker踢出那脚只是屈膝一挡，再扫一记片腿力压，迫得少年改变拳路，腾身后翻落在筏缘，浪花还没溅上足踝，人又已经飞出。  
  
少年出拳如风，迅若疾雨，拳拳往Joker面门轰去。Joker笑容不变，身形不动，却躲得更快，竟没有一拳打在他脸上。少年拳势已尽，勐然再踢一脚，Joker轻鬆写意屈肘挡下，格挡之势不老，正拳旋鑽往少年面前，少年身在半空避无可避，大吃一惊，双臂交叠要挡，Joker那拳却嘎然停住，下一拳从他下颚轰上来，将少年击飞出去。  
  
「一分。」Joker咈咈咈笑道，看少年这次没有直落入海，勉强撑在筏缘，「我说过的吧，你要张开『见闻色』，否则……」  
  
少年一脚撑在旁边棚架，一脚托在筏缘，抹去嘴角唾沫，却只是嘿嘿一笑，浑没预警的便双手重重掀翻竹筏，Joker没料到少年有这个诡计，下盘空虚之前，已然蹬空飞天，翻成一团粉红色大毛球。  
  
Joker张狂大笑，「咈咈咈咈咈！还有这一手！……」  
  
少年踩在掀高的筏尖顶端，身子闪电射出，右拳饱蓄劲力，瞬间佈满武装色霸气，左掌箕张，要在半空痛击Joker一个措手不及。  
  
少年呼道，「我要得分啦！」重拳正面砸到，却停在Joker鼻尖，没收在Joker大手中。  
  
「还早得很！」Joker大笑，转眼将少年砸落入海。  
  
鹤群重又落地，散在四处或伫或走。他在筏边笑吟吟的看少年划回来，伸手将他拉上。  
  
「『武装色』倒是练得不错。刚才的奇袭很有资质，」Joker咈咈咈地解下腰间缠腰布，帮少年擦乾头髮，「没让人知道你这些本事吧？」  
  
「没有，我都趁四下无人的时候自己修炼。」少年一面脱下衣裤拧乾，压在筏子的蚵笼上晒。「我不是没用上『见闻色』。我预见到了，却躲不过。」  
  
「哦？……」  
  
大海上传闻不少能人异士修炼三色霸气。修为「武装色」者，能令身如铁块，不惧刀枪。「见闻色」练到精深处，耳目能辨风动叶落之声，千里言谈之音。「霸王色」，则是无法靠修练得来，传说身怀霸王色霸气者，顾盼即有慑人之能，可屈人于无形之中。  
  
少年方才正是让武装色霸气缠绕葡萄，一击正中那个挑衅大汉眉心，令其昏厥。「我要怎样才能像你一样，有那样快的拳速？」  
  
「咈咈咈，多多打上几场架也就行了。」  
  
「可是没人能跟我这样打架。」  
  
宫裡的总教头居鲁士，是德蕾斯罗萨竞技场传说的剑斗士，也是他的姨丈。虽是独脚，身手却很厉害，就连侍卫队队长泰克也打他不过。可是居鲁士不教拳脚，只教剑术。表姐蕾贝卡也很强，但她是女王亲兵队长，平日很忙。少年一面用缠腰布绑在腰间权充做裙，一面不禁流露几丝孺慕依恋之情，「你这次能待多久？」  
  
「那些红鹤待多久，我便待多久。」  
  
「你这次晚了很多。上个月红鹤飞来的时候，我便天天来这裡找你。我有事想问你。」少年神情一暗，「可是几天前，爷爷又……」  
  
Joker见他虽然长得比同龄的少年高大，神态举止也十分成熟，然而眉目五官仍然是个孩子。  
  
他随手拉起棚架的蚵绳，摘下来就扔在筏上。「你该多陪你妈，叫她别伤心太久。」  
  
说到这裡，少年却有怒气。「我一次也没见到她哭。她连着几天都在内阁会议裡忙，联合部队又来。」  
  
「咈咈咈，联合部队怎麽啦，你想跟我问的就这事？」Joker摘了够数，席筏而坐，开始剥壳。  
  
「你能不能帮母后？」少年口吻是焦心无措，「我听说北海那裡的『帝国同盟』依路西亚王国，又开始打『联合政府』的国家了。父亲那边的伯父，又说让母后听他们的，才不去北海帮忙。然后『联合部队』会来，说是因为又有人要对母后不利。」  
  
「看得挺明白啊。」  
  
「你们既然是认识很久的朋友，你又是在外面的海贼。能不能查出来，是谁要害母后？」  
  
「如果查到了，你要我杀了他吗？」  
  
「请把他抓起来，」少年庄容严肃，「阻止那个人犯下错事。」  
  
Joker哈哈大笑，拍拍筏子道，「过来坐吧。男人要说事，得配点心。」他把挖出的生蚵过了海水，手指没半点沾到，张大嘴一口吞下，连赞鲜美，又剥了另一个新的给少年，「没有吃饱，干不了大事。罗西南迪。」  
  
这名少年正是德蕾斯罗萨女王长子，叫做罗西南迪。他过去依言坐下，也接过来吃。一面心想回去时要给这户蚵农留下一些买蚵金，一面问道，「你知道是谁了？」  
  
「你妈也知道，她可是个很会盘算的女人。你就不必操这个心了。」  
  
罗西南迪真是一把火气没处来，「你们为何说一样的话！」  
  
「如今爷爷也没了，虽然母后还没正式立储，但我是王子，是最应该替母后分忧的人！」罗西南迪抓着蚵壳没心情吃，在发脾气，「妹妹还小，什麽也不懂，但她不会哭闹，已经很懂事了；居鲁士和蕾贝卡是武官，不能商量政事。那些波赛隆纳的人，又是父亲兄弟！……」  
  
Joker慢条斯理的又剥新的来吃，「她没立你做王储，不就是这个缘故吗。」  
  
「她不信任我！她觉得，我还不够资格做『德蕾斯罗萨的王子』！」罗西南迪忿忿地道，「她分明已经够孤立无援了！为什麽......」  
  
「是男人的话，就把埋怨的力气省下来，去做些什麽证明自己值得信赖。」Joker咈咈咈地笑道，「竟然特意大老远的找我抱怨，可见你还是个小鬼啊。」  
  
罗西南迪被这样抢白，脸上一红，也总算冷静下来，默默的吃起生蚵。他也学Joker挖出蚵肉后过海水，放进口中咀嚼，海水的咸味将生蚵的腥气去掉几分，提出最醇的鲜味来。  
  
「好吃。」  
  
「咈咈咈咈咈，我要早点来，还能遇上这时候吗？」  
  
罗西南迪终于心平气和的笑起来。  
  
他知道母后交游广阔，虽然极少出岛，但四海都有她的朋友。不只是如今「联合政府」的主席和官员，还有几个世界颇富盛名的国家领导人，甚至是海贼。其中一个最有名的，就是在自己出生前点燃「大事件」的大海贼「草帽鲁夫」，直接影响了如今的世界局势（注一）。  
  
他幼时常听蕾贝卡说，十四年前「草帽鲁夫」来到德雷丝萝萨，击败了当时窃国十年的邪恶海贼唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥，把母亲、爷爷和全国人民都救了出来。  
  
这个「草帽鲁夫」如今不知云游何方，对于他侠气过人的事蹟，罗西南迪从小就非常景仰。他很难离宫远行，更不要说离岛，常常想像遨游世界，是怎样自由自在的风光。  
  
是以当他六岁那年，看见这个叫做Joker的男子现身宫中，与母后一会的时候，他想此人也是当年母后结识、众多豪气冲天的海贼之一，自然很有亲切感。  
  
『罗西南迪。』母后不断摸着自己的头和脸，眼泪滴在额头上，『罗西南迪，你去见见这个人。』  
  
『他是谁？』  
  
母后的口吻温柔，但是他不懂又为何哀伤。『他是给你这头像太阳一样的金髮，还有这双耳朵形状的男人。』  
  
『是跟我长得很像的人吗？』当时那个男人背着窗光，儘管高大，却瞧不清面目神情。  
  
『去给他抱一抱。』  
  
罗西南迪担心母后，仍然不确定的走过去。到了中间忍不住回头，却见到母后仍在哭泣。  
  
『来啊，你叫罗西南迪吗？』那个男人蹲下来伸出双臂，墨镜反射窗外的阳光，和他露出大大笑脸的两排洁白牙齿一样，晶灿耀眼。『咈咈咈，来给我看看。』  
  
走到他面前的时候，还来不及数清楚他脸上的笑纹，便被托住腋下，一把放到那个男人山一样的颈脖上。  
  
『咈咈咈，咈咈咈。』那个男人稳稳的抓着自己的脚，左右走动转圈，『喜欢这个风景吗？』  
  
坐在柔软蓬鬆的粉红色毛衣上，是不曾有过的高度，但是罗西南迪没有一丝害怕，还觉得好玩。他嘻嘻笑道，『喜欢。』  
  
他迎上母亲目光，只见母亲变得娇小，目光盈泪，却笑得美丽又神伤。  
  
母亲最后破涕为笑，罗西南迪认为这个海贼不是恶人，而且觉得他很有趣。从来没有人那样跟他玩耍。所以当他又见到这个男人无声无息的挂在他房间窗外的时候，他觉得很好玩。  
  
『你怎麽做的？』罗西南迪惊喜得上下四顾，看不到半条绳索，他如何能孤身爬到百尺山头之上的王宫，还不被守卫察觉？  
  
『咈咈咈，想知道吗？』那人指节嶙峋，手背上可见青筋如小蛇游起。他中指轻点罗西南迪额头，『别让任何人知道，到北边的盐寮堤防外找我。』  
  
  
从此以后，那个男人每年秋冬之际随红鹤而来，又随红鹤而去。罗西南迪也不再是要他等在岸堤、携往海上的幼弱小儿，而是能自己称篙来到海上相候，挺拔矫健的英伟少年。  
  
「为什麽波赛隆纳的伯父们，要反对母后？」罗西南迪问道，「他们为什麽不像普罗甸斯王国和花之国，反而事事都和母后作对？」  
  
「你认为你妈做错了吗？」  
  
波赛隆纳王国的法兰柯国王，一直来使催促维奥菈立储。北海战火，又以昔日友邦依路西亚王国有难，要出兵助战。维奥菈去信商请不要延续战火，竟以立储之事来谈条件交换。  
  
罗西南迪一面希望能赶快成为正式册封的王储，帮忙母亲协理国事，又一面矛盾，母后素与法兰柯国王意见不同，这次来使的巴腾堡伯爵却迎合自己所望，罗西南迪儘管老成早熟，毕竟年少历浅，尚不能完全明白大人的政治龃龉谋算，所以徬徨不安。  
  
「没有……」  
  
「那就站在你妈这边。」  
  
「但是我不知道母后在想什麽。」罗西南迪懊恼，「我明明是她的亲生儿子，我却不能从她看着我的眼睛，读出她的想法。」  
  
「人说母子连心，应该是心意最相通的。但是我却觉得，我越来越不了解母后。」  
  
「只有母后可以读懂人心，她却不让人懂她……太狡猾了。」  
  
Joker却低声笑起来。「咈咈咈，你这话就讲错了啊。」  
  
「为什麽？」  
  
「你妈希望你能明白她的用心啊，她不是看着你吗。」  
  
「母后与我说话，都是看着我的。」  
  
「如果不爱你的话，会看着你吗？」  
  
「？」  
  
「你妈是德蕾斯罗萨的女王。她要是能轻易让人明白她的盘算，那就蠢得无以復加了。」  
  
「……我明白那是母后不得不为的君王之道。但是我是她的儿子！……」  
  
「既是她的儿子，就相信她。」Joker连手也不洗，在裤管抹了抹就站起来。「这个玩意会不会用？」他从腰后拿出一把枪，转过枪柄递给罗西南迪。  
  
罗西南迪接过，解开弹膛。他是男孩，自是对枪枝刀械感兴趣得多，女王也有给他请枪术名人调教，自然比起同龄小孩还要熟练。然而这把枪不论是弹膛的设计还是枪托的手感，都相当新颖巧妙，不像宫中所见的过时款式。  
  
「咈咈，挺熟练呵。」Joker笑道，「这裡面有七发铅弹。用这个保护你妈，别让她给任何人抢了。」  
  
罗西南迪一愣，「谁要抢她？抢她做什麽？」  
  
Joker笑得更加张狂，上下抛着吃剩的蚵壳道，「我把这个扔出去，你便试着打看看。」  
  
罗西南迪大惊，「旁边可有一群红鹤呢！？」  
  
「有什麽关係？我又不会丢远。」  
  
「不是这个问题！」  
  
然而Joker却随话丢出，罗西南迪反射一样长臂一伸，对准锚针，一声枪响，子弹是擦过蚵壳，又将它击得更远，弹入海裡。群鹤受到枪声惊动，漫天振飞，罗西南迪一时受困在满眼撩乱的红鹤之中，待视野清明，筏上只留下几支粉红羽毛，那人早已不见踪影。  
  
「回去吧，潮水要退了。咈咈咈……」  
  
海上耳畔，只留下这个袅袅馀音。那人总是如此，神鬼不知的出现，又神秘莫测的消失。罗西南迪更小的时候，曾疑惑是不是发了个好长一段的梦游，然而每次那人留下的东西，都如此真实。头几回是盛开的紫罗兰，他都拿回去送给了母亲。这回是还缠在腰上的布，还有手上的枪。  
  
「真狡猾啊。」罗西南迪咕哝道，又为自己获得的礼物开心不已。  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  


* * *

第四章 孺子诤言  
  
  
费尔南多与维奥菈目光交会，维奥菈淡淡笑道，  
「恭喜你，罗西。  
我已经决定在明日的仪式中，  
请官房大臣公佈，  
  
让你成为正式册封的王储。」

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：原作彩蛋，不影响本作剧情。原作第800话，鲁夫离开德雷丝萝萨时被组成草帽大船团，该话预告未来草帽大船团将会引发「大事件」。
> 
> 写作笔记  
> 1.这是一个大朋友和小朋友一起玩的概念。  
> 2.原作有说明哥爱吃龙虾，我就在想他吃不吃蚵，随便拿蚵农的蚵超级糟糕的。蚵壳是用武装色剥的。  
> 3.这一章想写难得心平气和心情好的明哥，而且不是在做坏事。  
> 4.维奥菈终究是对明哥不忍心了，相关情节请见《后日谈》的（三）玫瑰下的真相。至于六年前的会面机缘是在世界政府跟天龙人快垮台的背景下，这场再会虽是私下来但却是左右局势的关键，这是里设定，本作不会提，也不影响故事。  
> 5.波赛隆纳王国就是过年见面会很起赌烂的那种「你家的事我也要管」超级讨厌远房亲戚，遇到财产分割问题的时候更是头痛的要命。自己利益是摆在对家族家人的关心上的。  
> 6.有时后会忘记当初构思的动作和台词的弦外之音。明哥用中指点小罗西额头，在中医的观点中指代表心脏，暗示明哥对小罗西的关係和感情。以血色比喻红鹤是暗指风雨欲来，潮水要退了是要看见谁没穿裤子了（不对）。其他如果有人想问的话我再分享XDDD


	4. 第四章  孺子诤言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 费尔南多与维奥菈目光交会，维奥菈淡淡笑道，「恭喜你，罗西。我已经决定在明日的仪式中，请官房大臣公佈，让你成为正式册封的王储。」

  
＊ ＊ ＊

罗西南迪回到宫中。他一向都时间算得极准，会在晚餐之前回来。到达饭厅之前，他的见闻色霸气感应到与所想不同的气息，方感不妙。

「罗西，你大半天都去哪裡了？」维奥菈多日繁忙，此刻竟然正坐主桌，不只是费尔南多和史卡蕾特，居鲁士和蕾贝卡也赫然在列，诸人颜色竟各不相同。

罗西南迪向众人都打过招呼，「我到盐寮去。那边明日会停工，大家都来参加国丧。」

他自六岁与Joker私见起，维奥菈都看在眼裡。罗西南迪从小就被维奥菈教导，儘管因为十四年前的事，王室与这些海贼不是等閒交情，但是政治複杂诡谲，为了不要给彼此惹上麻烦，不能轻易与人谈论。

是以此事除了他们母子，亲近如费尔南多、蕾贝卡、居鲁士、多尔德都不知情，只道他特别与盐寮人民亲近。罗西南迪这样答，也不算说谎，只是省略重点没讲。维奥菈是恶魔果实「瞪瞪果实」能力者，施展「千里眼」本来一目瞭然，明知故问更是另有深意。

斯卡蕾特天真烂漫，跑过来抱哥哥。「果真有海水和太阳的味道呢！」

「人没事就好。我们方才谈论今天城下骚动，想来是我多虑了。」居鲁士道。

费尔南多招呼罗西，快来吃饭。罗西南迪抱妹妹回桌坐好，蕾贝卡也道，「爷爷突然去世，我们也手忙脚乱。这个时候又有人要意图作乱，罗西，你还是少出宫为好。」

「那个凯尔特男爵多年在海上活动，近日回来便与溷溷出入。想来并不是巧合，」女王动了餐叉，众人才跟着用食，「他过去只是盐商，在『唐吉诃德家族』特许下，才拿到德蕾斯罗萨国内外共七座岛屿的经营权，还得到『世界政府』追封的爵位。我即位后增高盐赋，一年便将全岛盐产收归国有，他自然是恨透力库王室了。」

蕾贝卡忿忿地道，「维奥菈阿姨，为什麽不撤销他的国籍？十二年前那件事，想来也和他的策划脱不了干係。」

罗西南迪知道蕾贝卡所指何事。十二年前维奥菈怀孕八月，按往例于国庆之日乘车巡国，在南部城镇的时候，马车却遭人冲撞。

胎儿受了惊动，女王出血难止，紧急就地生产，却有贼人行刺，竟错手杀了同行的御医，旋被少年侍卫达拉斯击毙。

当时贼人群起而攻，王室重兵严阵在外抵挡，裡面女王分娩情势凶险，同行的亲王费尔南多束手无策，隐居平丘的居鲁士父女闻讯赶来，居鲁士本是前王宫侍卫长，指挥若定，立时控制了局面，蕾贝卡更是带来小人族咚嗒嗒王国的公主蔓雪莉，施展治癒果实之力，将几乎要难产的维奥菈救回来。

待多尔德增援来到，维奥菈已然平安出产，生出一个将近五千克的巨婴。此婴即是罗西南迪。

来刺贼人悉数被擒，关押回宫途中，竟被灭口。经此一事，居鲁士和蕾贝卡重返宫中，虽仍不愿恢復王籍，却做了女王亲卫，直到今日。

这个惊心动魄的故事，罗西南迪已经听父亲说过好几百遍了。

维奥菈淡淡地道，「凯尔特其时不在国内，这十几年来也不曾留下什麽把柄。他这次这样高调现身，想来是有备而来，我也正好一网打尽。」

斯卡蕾特悄声问父亲，「有坏人要来了麽？」

费尔南多给她拉领巾擦嘴角饭粒，微笑道，「别担心，甜心。母后和大家会抓住坏人的。」

维奥菈看着女儿，露出温柔的笑容。

罗西南迪也道，「哥哥也会保护母后的，你放心。」

维奥菈闻言，却道：「罗西，从明日开始，你暂时不要再去盐寮了。」

罗西南迪感到突然，「为什麽？」

蕾贝卡接口，「我们举行国丧，岛上出入複杂，你不要再随意独自行动，以免有人要对你不利。」

罗西南迪认为自己被小瞧，但又记得与Joker的约定，只能不以为然，「居鲁士教我不少防身功夫，我当然可以自保。」

居鲁士道，「这次的敌人不能等閒看待。今天城下骚动，我听泰克回报，恐怕二十四年前曾经夺取这个国家的『唐吉诃德家族』干部，又回到德蕾斯罗萨。维奥菈摧毁了他们全部的基业，他们这次回来，只怕你们母子三人，都是目标。」

罗西南迪心想，城下骚动时我也在，难道凯尔特手下那些人，就是唐吉诃德家族手下的人？连我包复了「武装色」的葡萄也躲不过，这样脓包，有何可惧。

但他没有吐嘈，只是问，「他们难道还想夺取德蕾斯罗萨吗？」

罗西南迪注意到居鲁士和蕾贝卡父女交换一眼，同声沉默。维奥菈道：「居鲁士和蕾贝卡都是这个推想，我们三人安全都要靠他们两位费心，你就少自己走动，不要让他们操烦。」

罗西南迪心中一动，母后提到居鲁士和蕾贝卡，却没说她自己也这样想。对上母亲目光，他忽然认为母亲和自己此刻想得一样。

他又想起Joker说，『是男人的话，就用行动来证明自己值得信赖。』

罗西南迪庄容发话，「有居鲁士和蕾贝卡，还有泰克他们，我认为安全准备已经足够了。现在最要紧的，应该是怎麽样让波赛隆纳王国，不要出兵北海，参加『帝国同盟』的战争。」

「我听说『联合部队』已经派兵过去，可是『帝国同盟』那裡毕竟也有从前的『海军』名将。如果波赛隆纳又去军援，恐怕战争又要拉长。更何况波赛隆纳王国早已加入『联合政府』，怎麽可以去帮『帝国同盟』打仗呢？」

罗西南迪这段见解，是教授历史的老师所说，也是他早上便偷熘出宫，溷在人群裡观察海军，从几个中阶军官的言谈中听来北海大概，帝国同盟的「黄猿」和联合部队的「藤虎」已经交手。

他自然不识这些将领，只感觉北海情况险峻。爷爷教他和平弥足珍贵，战争会失去人性，所以必须守护这样的信念。

维奥菈栗色的眸仁一亮，罗西南迪这样小就懂得看大局，她感到骄傲。

费尔南多解释道，「波赛隆纳王国在『天龙人』时代，就因为王室成员众多，百年来一直与四海王族、贵族通婚不断，甚至有嫁入『玛丽乔亚』的；他们虽然后来加入现在的『联合政府』，但毕竟在『帝国同盟』之中，还是有许多亲戚。」

「我们这边也有他们的亲戚啊，为什麽他们不能调解，一定要战争呢？」

费尔南多不擅长谈论政治，一时语塞。维奥菈道：「巴赛隆纳王国虽然加入『联合政府』，却是当时政治局势的考量。实际上，『联合政府』裡面还有不少像他们一样的国家，是因为过去依附的天龙人即将倒台，他们为了巩固自己的利益，才会选择加入『联合政府』。」

国际政治上见风使舵的利益考量，无关理念，罗西南迪还难以体会明白。

「『帝国同盟』和『联合政府』的战争，其实就是自由平等的战争......」维奥菈继续解释，「波赛隆纳王国从来没有真正明白，什麽是自由和平等。所以他们会继续支持『帝国同盟』裡面，还保留实权王室和贵族阶级的国家……」

「……意思是，他们想要世界恢復成以前的样子吗？」罗西南迪尽力理解，但仍感到艰难，他觉得自己的大脑中有许多难以明白的空白泡泡，提醒他自己是多麽的年轻、无知又无能为力。他觉得烦躁，又对自己感到愤怒。

「这个嘛，罗西……」费尔南多不确定地道，「对于一个长久以来都不曾改变的人来说，要改变他习惯的生活方式，太困难了……」

「巴腾堡伯父他们为什麽就是不懂必须改革呢？」罗西南迪愤怒地道，「他们看不到德蕾斯罗萨的人民，脸上的笑容吗？看不到他们为母后欢呼、为爷爷哭泣吗？」

「看看他们为了自己做了什麽。他们竟然要出兵去打仗！他们自己的地位就那麽重要吗！」

费尔南多安抚，「罗西，改变是远超我们想像，很困难的事情。所以这四年来，你母后一直很努力想要改变他们——」

「那他们改变了吗？」

费尔南多安慰般的微笑，「放心，他们承诺不会出兵北海。相对的，我们也想一起告诉你这件事……」

费尔南多与维奥菈目光交会，维奥菈淡淡笑道，「恭喜你，罗西。我已经决定在明日的仪式中，请官房大臣公佈，让你成为正式册封的王储。」

「这也是你爷爷的心愿。」

罗西南迪终于成为梦寐以求的正式王子，但是他一点也不高兴。他只感到难堪的愤怒，一瞬间高涨的怒气淹过理智，把天真烂漫的斯卡蕾特话到喉边的「哥哥恭喜你」给吓得吞回去。

「为什麽要跟他们妥协？出兵北海本来就不对，我因为这样成为德蕾斯罗萨的王子，我才感到羞辱！」

维奥菈脸色一变，罗西南迪愤怒仍未停息，「母后，我难道不是因为能力被您认可，而是因为这种无聊的条件交换，才做了『王子』吗？如果是这样，我还宁愿不要！」

居鲁士和蕾贝卡都为一向内敛稳重的罗西南迪突然的暴怒感到吃惊，费尔南多赶忙缓颊，「不是这样，罗西。你母后自然是欣慰你长成，也觉得是时候——」

「请不要再说这些没有意义的漂亮话了，父亲。你为什麽不是去对你的兄弟说呢！」罗西南迪的怒火简直一发不可收拾，「他们来使几遍了，三番两次的要求母后，母后请他们做的又何尝做到半件？德蕾斯罗萨是他们的还是怎样？」

维奥菈出声制止，「罗西，你不该这样对父亲说话——」

罗西南迪充耳不闻，「母后不是你效忠的女王吗？你为何什麽也不会做，让他们逼母后妥协——」

「罗西——」

「——这样让他们予取予求，你真的是我的父亲吗！！」

「罗西！！！」维奥菈脸色惨白，更有怒容，「不准这样对你父亲说话！」

罗西南迪霍地站起，「对不起。爷爷突然过世，我心情很差，口不择言。」他快速的跟母亲行礼，「我先告退了。」说罢便离去。

斯卡蕾特不懂，原本和乐融融的亲人饭局，竟然风云色变，一向好脾气的哥哥竟又与父母吵架，她又害怕又委屈，泪眼汪汪地看向父母，无助的抓着汤匙呜咽出来。

「可以叫爷爷起来吗？」费尔南多心疼的抱过女儿哄着，斯卡蕾特哭道，「爷爷起来，哥哥就不会发脾气了……」

维奥菈只是指节掐得泛白，许久说不出话。

＊ ＊ ＊

多尔德停灵王宫最后一夜，维奥菈要守在这裡。「明天还要辛苦你们，这裡我来守就好了。」

「亲王呢？」蕾贝卡问。

「他去哄妹妹睡，看看罗西。」维奥菈都唤小女儿斯卡蕾特「妹妹」。

「那个孩子一直想帮你的忙，急了才会那样。你不要放在心上。」居鲁士道。

维奥菈淡淡微笑，「我理会得。」復又叹气，「他是看得太明白了。」

「可我不明白。册封他作王子，既是爷爷的心愿，又让波赛隆纳闭嘴，他自己不也一直希望这样？想不到竟然发这麽大脾气。真不像他，也不像妳和亲王……」蕾贝卡说到这裡赶紧住嘴。

「『咚嗒嗒』特勤部队都已经部署，疑似是出现在城下的『唐吉诃德家族』干部两名，也已经锁定。」居鲁士转移话题，「明天要是有外场的干扰，可以控制下来。但问题是立储之后，妳打算怎麽办？」

居鲁士神情严肃，「一个月前传说『唐吉诃德家族』在北海出现，先王过世后又现身德雷丝萝萨境内。我不觉得是巧合。」

维奥菈道，「这件事内阁会议也讨论过。先是北海有『联合部队』和『杰尔玛66』(注一)的封锁网，『唐吉诃德家族』不可能脱出。再来泰克不也说，被那个小女孩碰触到的人，并没有变成玩具，事实上内阁也还未收到境内出现玩具的通报。」

居鲁士突然抛开拐杖，直接下跪。

* * *

  
第五章 险局行棋

「在我为德雷丝萝萨打开共和的大门之前，我不会死的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：杰尔玛66，北海的佣兵国家，香吉士的出身地，此处参战情节为本作改编。
> 
> 写作笔记  
> 1.写Jr.罗西南迪是练习写青春期小男生的不稳定和躁动，小牡羊座火象烧更凶更冲。  
> 2.这章设计罗西南迪和双亲冲突的概念，是化用一部在HBO看到的动画电影情节，主线大概是小男主要救被火星人绑架的妈妈。他们冲突的情况是，小男主不喜欢吃绿花椰，妈妈讲不听，说「我最不需要的就是一直重複囉唆」，小男主回「我最不需要的就是囉唆的妈妈」，然后妈妈就被外星人绑架了。
> 
> 2018.2.17新增「本章故事情报」  
> 因为鬼才的回馈，可能这一章谈论政治局势的内容不易消化？如果读者有任何读后感受，例如哪裡这样说看不懂在讲什麽？或这样写很难推敲前因后果等等，欢迎直接点出来ㄛ~
> 
> 目前为止的故事情报回顾：  
> 1.过去控制世界的特权阶级「天龙人」与「世界政府」垮臺后，世界分为「帝国同盟」与「联合政府」两大阵营。  
> 2.继承「世界政府」制度的是「帝国同盟」诸国。  
> 3.反对天龙人和世界政府的国家组成「联合政府」。  
> 4.德蕾丝罗萨和波赛隆纳是联姻国，同属联合政府成员国。  
> 5.帝国同盟的依路西亚王国在北海发动战争，波赛隆纳意图军援。  
> 6.德蕾丝罗萨反对波赛隆纳军援，接受波赛隆纳的条件交换，将在先王国丧大典正式宣布立储。  
> 7.曾经侵占、控制德蕾丝罗萨的海贼团「唐吉诃德家族」出现了。


	5. 第五章  险局行棋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「在我为德雷丝萝萨打开共和的大门之前，我不会死的。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
维奥菈大惊，连连要他请起，蕾贝卡也吓了一跳，居鲁士沉声道，「陛下让我做王宫总教头，又命我担任『咚塔塔』特勤部队的总指挥。我本来效忠力库王室，万死不辞。因为『唐吉诃德』这个邪恶的名字再度出现，我不能等閒视之。待国丧事了，我必定负起责任，解甲归田，不再过问政事。」  
  
「居鲁士姊夫，你这是在说什麽！......」  
  
「我利用薇卡，偷听了内阁会议的内容。」居鲁士坦言不讳，「北海的『帝国同盟』，实际上因为战情告急，所以将目标摆到德雷丝萝萨。是麽？」  
  
薇卡是小人族「咚塔塔王国」情报部队队员，维奥菈登基之后，被编入直属女王的祕密特勤部队。蕾贝卡见父亲竟然滥用职权，窃听军机，先是愤怒，后又听闻这非同小可的消息，大吃一惊。  
  
维奥菈设立全由小人族组成的特勤部队，司掌国家情报活动，直接效命于她。她因为小人族与居鲁士在十四年前曾经共抗「唐吉诃德家族」的渊源，方委任居鲁士担任特勤部队指挥官。她本想自己卸职之后，这个连内阁会议也不知情的王室祕密组织，也随着王权消逝在历史中；小人族不再需要效忠任何人，也是真正彻底的解放小人族。  
  
然而即便她与小人族的关係如此紧密，也料想不到薇卡竟然背着自己、向居鲁士流出如此重要的情报。她固然是吃惊，也旋即冷静下来。  
  
维奥菈平静地道，「姊夫，你是与『唐吉诃德家族』斗争最久的人，自然深知他们的威胁。你让薇卡做出这种事的用心，我不会怪罪你......」  
  
「他们的目的，是让德雷丝萝萨再次发生政变！」居鲁士打断，「克比中将离开北海战场来到这裡，不是没有原因。就连『联合政府』也判断，这次对妳的暗杀行动必定会强化更多！」  
  
「如果妳真有什麽万一，德蕾斯罗萨变天，再次走回旧时代，那就是『帝国同盟』的胜利！」  
  
蕾贝卡怒道，「维奥菈阿姨的维安是我们父女两个一起安排的，绝对不能、也不会有失！更何况，现在要在德雷丝萝萨政变，谁有办法取代力库王室？而且维奥菈阿姨辛苦筹建、运作内阁会议十三年，人民已经渐渐适应女王内阁的施政。就算现在力库王室被摧毁，德雷丝萝萨的内阁仍然可以马上应变！」  
  
「那些奸邪之辈不是要取代力库王室，」居鲁士经历三十多年惨烈的改朝换代，虽是一介武人，但目光犀利透彻，已非常人能及，「他们是要在力库王室名下，扼杀力库王族的理想！巴腾堡伯爵这次出使来到，更强硬的要求王室立储。这样的居心，难道你的『瞪瞪果实』能力，看不出来吗？」  
  
「如果我现在死了，罗西不只是继承父亲反战的理想，更会继续我改革共和的道路。」维奥菈冷静庄严地道，「你也在饭厅看到了。罗西真正地理解自由和平等，他甚至不那麽在乎王子身份──」  
  
「但是现在『唐吉诃德家族』重新回到岛上了。」居鲁士痛苦的说，「先王过世，把所有的事情全部串连起来──」  
  
「为什麽北海的『帝国同盟』确信，德雷丝萝萨的变局可以挽回千里之外的颓势？......」居鲁士甚至不忍心看维奥菈，「他们要的是『那个人』的孩子，继承帝国同盟和唐吉诃德的野心，继续掌管德雷丝萝萨。」  
  
维奥菈几乎全身一震。她望向蕾贝卡，蕾贝卡也偏过头去，神情只有比自己更加惨然，却并不惊讶。她立即知道，他们终究是最亲近的家人，这事终究让他们起了疑心。  
  
「那个孩子，跟那个人越来越相似了......」居鲁士的目光阴暗，「北海的『帝国同盟』，恐怕早就已经和『唐吉诃德家族』勾结，渗透波赛隆纳王国......『唐吉诃德家族』在天龙人倒台后，还能在海上呼风唤雨，我一点也不怀疑他们还有这个力量和野心。」  
  
「一旦在明天那个场合公佈立储，恐怕他们对你下手再无顾忌。罗西南迪既有先王的仁厚，又有你的正直。但是他太年轻了......说句冒犯的话，亲王气势不能压过他那几位哥哥。」  
  
「我并不是在责怪你，维奥菈......你在那十年中的牺牲，如果还有人要用任何理由质疑你，以你死去的姊姊之名立誓，我绝不原谅。」居鲁士虎目射出精光，正所谓岁月消磨，可以染尽鬚髮霜白，却不能洗去战士忠魂。「斯卡蕾特和先王还在的话，也不会允许你轻易的拿自己性命冒险。」  
  
居鲁士口吻坚决，「过去我们防范『海军』，是因为『海军』裡甚至有唐吉诃德家族的人，不能信任。但现在的『联军』已不是『海军』，克比中将更是熟人。你若是要在那时宣佈立储，请至少接受克比中将的支援。」  
  
蕾贝卡也加入劝说，「亲兵本来要保护妳性命，现在又要防范突然来到的『唐吉诃德家族』，目标恐怕是罗西。父亲指挥『咚塔塔』特勤部队总共三十人，光是盯哨可疑分子，再加上『家族』干部级的能力者，场内外的维安只靠泰克队长的六百侍卫，现在看来恐怕吃力。」  
  
名义上的王室侍卫队长虽是泰克，实际上筹谋这次大典的维安总指挥，是与王室关係匪浅的居鲁士。维奥菈心下了然，就连居鲁士也来劝自己接受联军好意，是克比好雪亮的心眼，知道要找居鲁士分说这些事。  
  
「......我不能轻易让『联军』登岛，不仅仅是不信任过去的『海军』。」维奥菈口吻平和，「『联军』这次来到，是代表『联合政府』致意，若是没有『安全理事会』授权，德蕾斯罗萨就允许『联军』在国内执行军事任务，这将伤害德蕾斯罗萨的主权。如果现在的王室就对这点毫无感觉，以后的共和政府又要怎麽样被尊重呢？我们现在和希娜元帅、克比中将是朋友，但以后的政府不见得和『联合政府』拥有同样的友谊。他们必须依靠体制和法统，而现在就是建立成熟制度的时候。」  
  
「我同意『联军』的部署可以从德蕾斯罗萨领海到港口，」维奥菈做出妥协，话中意志却如磐石之坚，「我的责任是健全德蕾斯罗萨有面临危机和处理问题的能力。我们不能只是因为一起预谋行动，就让好不容易建立的制度埋下崩解的隐忧。」  
  
居鲁士的表情显示，他认为比起建立好的体制，维奥菈的生命安全重要得多。蕾贝卡向来不懂政治，自然难以体会维奥菈的坚持。  
  
「姊夫，蕾贝卡，罗西南迪是我的孩子。即便我立他为王储，没有任何人可以逼迫他掌管德雷丝萝萨，也没有任何血统可以束缚住他的自由......」  
  
蕾贝卡想起过去种种，现在情景，忍不住热泪盈眶。  
  
「居鲁士姊夫，我答应你不会轻易冒险。虽然不是我的本愿，但我立罗西为储君，并不是为了妥协、换到波赛隆纳不出兵北海这麽简单。」维奥菈扶起居鲁士，「请你相信我。我对德雷丝萝萨的人民，对你们，对罗西和妹妹......都还责任未了。」  
  
「在我为德雷丝萝萨打开共和的大门之前，我不会死的。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
（先王……）  
  
（先王离开我们了……）  
  
罗西南迪恨恨地在自己的房间反复击打沙袋。  
  
（维奥菈陛下好几天没有休息……）  
  
（听说又要在灵前守夜……）  
  
（陛下一定要珍重身子啊……）  
  
我知道，我知道啊。  
  
（维奥菈陛下好可怜……）  
  
（巴腾堡伯爵……联军......先王又……）  
  
我都知道啊！！！  
  
罗西南迪想要大声咆哮，喊走那些鑽入脑子的声音，每一句不经意的话，都像在指责自己，冲动、莽撞、无能、幼稚。但他不能，所以只好更发狠的揍沙袋。  
  
「罗西南迪？」罗西南迪停下来。他意外自己的庞大愤怒竟然盖过所有敏锐的五感，直到传来轻声叫唤，才发现有人在门外。「罗西，我是父亲。可以打扰你一下吗？」  
  
罗西南迪继续打沙袋。「啊。」算是彆扭的应了。  
  
费尔南多推开门，手上抱着饼乾点心，后面跟着一列抱着炭火热水的宫人。「我就猜想你一定是在运动。运动完洗个热水澡上床睡觉，是很美的事呵。」费尔南多笑咪咪的说，彷彿饭厅间的龃龉不曾发生过一样，这麽云淡风轻的模样，反倒让罗西南迪愧疚又尴尬。  
  
罗西南迪只能无言的看费尔南多心情愉快的指导宫人如何佈置，抹了把脸上和脖子的热汗，默默的走到屏风后面去脱衣服。  
  
那些伺候王族饮食洗漱的宫人，都已经是年过半百的老人了。女王登基以来，已经有十年不曾替换宫人，这些宫人大多是先王多尔德任内所聘，一生伺候力库王族，早已习惯了。  
  
「这裡不用你们帮忙，请回去早早休息。」费尔南多捲起袖子笑道：「父亲帮儿子擦澡，不是天经地义麽？」  
  
热水当头落下，把髮际的盐粒连同洗剂的白色泡沫，冲进澡缸。罗西南迪用双手拨开脸上的水，费尔南多拿乾毛巾帮儿子擦头。  
  
「要不要吃饼乾？」  
  
「喔。」罗西南迪觉得自己被当成小孩子。父亲带来的全是他平时爱吃的饼乾，其实如果有饭更好，他最近的食量很大，常常感到飢饿，但是这样一来又要麻烦厨房多准备食物。厨房裡的伙头很乐意的，但是不管是母亲还是自己都不喜欢那样。  
  
所以父亲那边饼乾什麽的是最多的了。  
  
「父亲，对不起。」罗西南迪看着水中的倒影，即便是倒影也能清楚映出他和父亲的模样，他抢眼金灿的金髮，和父亲淡金色的髮丝。「我不是故意那样说的。」  
  
费尔南多微微一笑，「我明白。幸好你帮我发了这场脾气，我也就不用对自己生气了。」  
  
罗西南迪脸红。父亲总是这样，彷彿没什麽事情能让他真正发怒，脾气好得像母亲说的，拿拳头打在一湖静水上，晃晃几圈涟漪也就没了。分明是被言语刺伤的人，还反过来安慰自己。  
  
「我有时候也恨我性情温吞软弱，对那些哥哥们……唉，真是一点办法也没有。」费尔南多叹完，祥和之中又带有骄傲，「你说的那些，每一句都说在点上。我和你母后可是很欣慰呢。」  
  
「母后不生我的气麽？我那样冲撞她，又对你说那种话……」  
  
「她是心中难过。希望你能明白她的用心，却又不能告诉你更多。」费尔南多改给他擦背，虽仍是少年的身子，但这副身板已能想见，以后是比起自己还要高大、如同他母亲一样的人物。  
  
「……母后到底希望我怎麽样呢？」费尔南多的温言安抚见效，罗西南迪怨怼之情消去，只剩茫然鬱闷。「我只是想知道我能做什麽而已。父亲，你能够理解母后麽？」  
  
费尔南多擦背的手停了一下，认真思考。  
  
「具体来说，我也不能完全明白你母后的计画……」费尔南多沉吟，「毕竟是德蕾斯罗萨的政治。在我们看来很简单的事情，对于有心人来说，却可能是可以操纵局势的棋子。」  
  
「例如，立我为王储这件事吗？」  
  
费尔南多微笑。「是的。不过，别人可以下棋，你母后自然也可以下棋。没有人能强迫你母后做她不乐意做的事，这一点我还是清楚的。」  
  
「有个最明白的事情就是，你母后很爱你，也爱我们。她既要保护你，又望你自由的活。」  
  
「自由的活？」罗西南迪好不容易听到具体的关键字，忍不住转过头去，「这样就行了？这样就能帮忙母后了？」  
  
费尔南多神秘的微笑，「对你母后来说的话，这样就够了。但是对我们来说的话，可不一定，是麽？」说罢还顽皮的眨眨眼睛。  
  
罗西南迪又想到Joker说的那些话，  
  
『既是她的儿子，就相信她。』  
  
『那就站在你妈这边。』  
  
原来如此。我不能总是要母后告诉我。我得自己好好地看，看母后需要我做什麽。这才是用行动证明自己是足够让人信赖的男人。  
  
这麽一想，心裡也终于真正豁达了。  
  
「父亲，原来你一直是这样做的麽？」  
  
费尔南多笑而不答，罗西南迪又问，「你都是怎麽知道，自己能做什麽的呢？」  
  
「……你是她怀胎十月，才好不容易生下来的孩子。」费尔南多目光之中敛藏深情，既幽远又淳厚，「更是不假乳母，国政再忙，也亲自哺育你和妹妹……」  
  
「你们本来脐血相连，更是母子连心。你会明白的……」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第六章 慈父悲心  
  
亲爱的维奥菈，我不是伟人，更不是战士。  
不用祭拜，也不用纪念。  
  
请让我归于尘土，  
我将飘进妳母亲的孤陵，  
飞到妳姐姐的芳塚，  
在德蕾斯罗萨的每一块土地下，陪伴妳──  
直到卸下这份，将近千年的重担。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章故事情报  
> 在北海发动战争的依路西亚王国与唐吉诃德家族合作，将要伺机刺杀德雷丝萝萨女王。
> 
> 写作笔记  
> 1.我一直觉得力库王族的政治光谱很微妙，老力库王有开明君主和仁王的特质，可是在原作面对多佛朗明哥的勒索和世界政府的威权，他又很保守被动。居鲁士在原作很明显是挺力库王，可是他在对抗多佛朗明哥的头脑和战术，我又觉得是思考很进步的人，他只是因为出身和过去太自卑了。蕾贝卡就是政治无知。维奥菈在原作吼他爸「我把一切赌在海贼鲁夫身上」，还有她可以进到家族做干部和明哥女人这一点，我就觉得她的政治头脑应该是力库家最不简单的。
> 
> 2.原作中艾斯、鲁夫的霸气觉醒都是在情绪波动下发生，这章写小罗西南迪的见闻色霸气更上一层楼，但是他还没有发现。
> 
> 3.费尔南多说怀胎十月不是误植。


	6. 第六章  慈父悲心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的维奥菈，我不是伟人，更不是战士。不用祭拜，也不用纪念。请让我归于尘土，我将飘进妳母亲的孤陵，飞到妳姐姐的芳塚，在德蕾斯罗萨的每一块土地下，陪伴妳──
> 
> 直到卸下这份，将近千年的重担。

＊ ＊ ＊

维奥菈昨日伏棺而眠，尚未日出，便被窗上轻扬的黑色布幕吵醒。她犹记得梦中的景色，是父王与母后都健在，携着姐姐在花田採花的模样。

母后的面目怎麽样也看不清楚，如同醒来以后，怎麽样也想不起来父亲的苍老面容。这裡陈列历代王族亲眷的肖像和照片，先王夫妇的是最近才挂上去的，棺裡的面目和母后画像一样陌生。

维奥菈怔怔地望着窗外渐渐天光的鱼肚白，不知不觉又留下两行清泪。

「早安，亲爱的。」温暖的手搭在肩膀上的时候，才发现背上盖了伴自己整晚的毯子。轻吻随即落在脸颊，「我给妳备好热过的洗脸水，回房裡去吧。」

费尔南多已经打理好自己，淡色的金髮髮尾仍有点蜷乱，脸上平静祥和，看不出来已经为了自己打点孩子和内务，也累了几天。

维奥菈暖心得微笑，抹去眼泪。「对不起，我这几日，照顾不了自己的事。」

「妳既照顾不了自己，那便是我来照顾妳了。」费尔南多笑道，拉起她的手。「走吧。我们今天要好好地送父亲。」

维奥菈换上一袭黑色丧服，头上手上，不着任何金银饰品，也无心施加粉黛。她对镜理容的时候，见到眼角眉心都有细纹，鬓角更见一缕银丝。她不禁暗自感叹，春花已老，如今已是第三十八个年头。

活得比母亲和姊姊，芭莉和莫奈（注一），都要久了。

费尔南多贴心的取下他的洁白胸花，那是一朵白玫瑰。他把它别在维奥菈鬓上，遮住那一缕银丝。

王宫司长内务的宫人过来叩门，「治丧委员会已经就绪，就等陛下准时到场，便能开始了。」

维奥菈有点犹豫，费尔南多道，「还有点时间，先去看看孩子吧？」

还未到房外，便听见罗西南迪跟妹妹说话，「爷爷这回是到奶奶和大阿姨那边去了。不是不醒过来。」

「以后我们都要这样的。还活着的时候，快快乐乐的一起生活。死去的时候，送他们到家人身边去。」

斯卡蕾特似懂非懂，「奶奶和大阿姨在哪裡？我能不能也去瞧一瞧爷爷？」

「这个......奶奶和大阿姨住在天上，我们也要送爷爷到天上。」罗西南迪尽力向幼妹解释死亡之意，「人会老，也会死。身体不能用的时候，便是死了。死了之后，就改到天上做星星。」

「你想见爷爷的话，就抬头看一看天上......」罗西南迪见到母亲立在门口，垂手微笑，不由得腼腆。「母后。」

斯卡蕾特也穿戴整齐，看到父母，跑过来抱。小脸埋在裙面不肯拔出来。「母后，父亲......你们可不可以不要变成星星？」声音呜咽，已经懵懵懂懂，约略知道何谓死亡。

维奥菈亲女儿的头和脸，微笑道，「你说可以做星星，我再做星星。好不好？」

斯卡蕾特委屈的说好，让费尔南多牵开，房间被留给女王母子。

罗西南迪还有些无措。对昨日之事还没能有其他表示，就见到母亲微笑着张开手臂。心裡迟疑，身体倒是很诚实的过去拥抱母亲。

「罗西，谢谢你。」维奥菈深深抱着孩子，闻他金色头髮裡的气味。心想即便眨眼就要高过自己的个头，双臂裡的这个，永远是自己的孩子。「你是一个好哥哥呢。」

「母后，对不起。」罗西南迪一面想成为一个强壮独立的儿子，一面又贪恋母亲温暖的怀抱。「不管有多少人反对你，我都站在你这边。」

（我知道喔，我一直知道。）

罗西南迪惊讶的睁开眼睛。

（因为有你，我才能努力到现在……）

他听见了，听见母亲的心。他抬头，正想看清母亲，好听得更清楚，维奥菈便亲吻他的额头，疼爱的看着儿子尚属稚嫩秀美的五官，依稀有那个人的轮廓。

维奥菈取下自己的右手大拇指王戒，执起儿子的左手，套进他的大拇指。

罗西南迪一愣，心想今日只是宣佈立储，正式的仪式什麽时候都还没定呢？

「很多人以为，这个戒指代表德雷丝萝萨的王权，」维奥菈幽幽地道，「但是，当我看到就算没戴这枚戒指的人，依然可以在这座岛上呼风唤雨......我就明白，王权跟这枚戒指一样，都只是虚幻之物而已......」

「最要紧的，是透过传承这枚戒指，同时传承下去的意志和爱。」维奥菈的目光充满爱情和希望的光辉，「罗西，你是我们的未来。」

罗西南迪一直到刚才，都还对自己成为王储这件事很有自信。但是听母亲这样说，他不由得困惑又不确定了。「母后，你要我做德雷丝萝萨的国王吗？」

维奥菈抱着儿子的头，两人额头轻轻相抵，「我希望你作自由的人。」

＊ ＊ ＊

先王移灵，是由王宫新址移到「王之高地」前的「国王大道」。

王宫旧址本在「王之高地」，然而十四年前，「唐吉诃德家族」的干部「岩石人」琵卡，将「王宫」搬离到现在的新址上，不仅破坏了原本王宫地下管线和水路供应，也将王宫置于远离人民百尺山头之处。

多尔德復位后，为了休养生息，不再另建王宫，维奥菈登基，更是在王之高地设置「内阁廷议」，内阁议事，都在此处。官员办公之所，则在脚下民间。

女王此举曾引岛上耆老异议，说王族天威荡然无存，女王则道「若王族不能以治略服众，要用排场才能慑人，这样的天威，不要也罢。」

王族和一列内阁官员已经等候在台上，维奥菈手抱父亲遗像，头罩黑色薄纱，看轻棺自新址吊降，送过国王大道，在焚火处落定，又是哀伤，又是感慨。

『父亲身体很康健的，只是小小摔倒，一定会醒来！』多尔德昏迷第二天上，维奥菈对告知要有心裡准备的御医罕见的厉色说道。

『维奥菈，父亲已经七十五岁......他要再醒来，已经三日没有正常饮食。他的身子还能恢復原本的硬朗吗？』

维奥菈在费尔南多怀裡哭泣，『噢，费迪！......我还没有准备好......我和父王相依为命三十年，我没办法想像没有他的话！......』

内阁首相来到王宫，探视昏迷的多尔德。『陛下，内阁会议您只是一日没有出席，城中就有王室生变的传闻......不管怎麽样，联合政府才成立四年，国际局势还不稳定，德雷丝萝萨在当今政坛是执众国牛耳，不能溷乱......请为以后做打算。』

维奥菈双眼红肿，握住多尔德枯藁无力的手。『父亲，请你安心走吧......我会坚强，和德雷丝萝萨的全民，一起......』

又过一晚，多尔德仍然没有断气。

伺候灌食的宫人哭道，「陛下！多尔德陛下他......今日开始，牙齿紧闭，怎样都撬不开！......」

「父亲！父亲，事情来得这麽突然，你还有什麽心愿未了麽？」维奥菈在床畔垂泪哭泣，突然心中一动，奔到父亲常用几前，翻找日记。她本想父亲也是措手不及一倒不起，没能来得及交待什麽后事，但她自幼见父每日记事，数十年不辍，想来或许有些线索。

才这麽边想边翻开日记第一面，便见到一纸「给维奥菈」，和烫着力库一族家纹的「金玺敕书」。后者是德雷丝萝萨国王死后特权，上面所写遗敕，即便新王也要凛遵。因此此敕能用时机，自古订有严格限制。

一是决定王位继承者。二是剷除朝敌。三是国将大变，要开新朝气象。力库王族治世八百年来，金玺敕书多用于指定继位君王人选，只有一次用于八百年前解放「小人族」不再为奴，一次是在四百多年前为除朝敌、再度巩固力库一族与小人族的誓约(注二)。

维奥菈双手颤抖，不知道这两封文书将是什麽样的内容，便先打开多尔德的遗信。只见裡面字迹方正，力透纸背，果然是父亲手笔：

我亲爱的女儿，维奥菈：

当妳看到这封信，想必是我已经突然地撒手人寰的时候。请原谅我在生前，连告诉妳有这样一封信的勇气也没有。

究竟是从什麽时候开始，已经想不起来最后一次，不必顾忌任何居心，不必小心翼翼地与妳促膝畅谈，属于家人的话题。

亲爱的维奥菈，请不要认为我在责怪妳。这是年已七旬的老人，跟不上变化莫测的时局的感叹。这个世界突然之间，用八百年不曾有过的速度往前推进，等我发现的时候，我已经和上一个时代的人一起，被留在很远的地方了。

但我从来并不感到沮丧。我始终认为腐朽就是我们旧时代人们的使命，那是为了滋养新时代的新芽。那份心情就如同我第一次见到妳和妳姐姐的时候，是如此的幸福。

妳是我受到最多苦难的孩子。是我最不忍心，也是我最骄傲的女儿。妳带领德蕾斯罗萨面向八百年未有的变局，而我想用我的死亡，为德蕾斯罗萨的过去拉下终幕。

亲爱的维奥菈，请不要用冰冷的石棺，将我沉入祖先的陵寝。我是旧时代的终点，请让我成为妳踏足新时代的沃土，成为德蕾斯罗萨的基石。

亲爱的维奥菈，我不是伟人，更不是战士。不用祭拜，也不用纪念。请让我归于尘土，我将飘进妳母亲的孤陵，飞到妳姐姐的芳塚，在德蕾斯罗萨的每一块土地下，陪伴妳──

──直到卸下这份，将近千年的重担。

亲爱的维奥菈，我爱你。

我最后想说的话，都留在那裡了。

维奥菈看完信，眼前早已模煳一片。等到将敕文展开，她的泪又溃决。

那上面什麽没有，仅仅在末尾两行，留下空悬的执笔人，维奥菈知道这裡是要让她填上的，还有多尔德端正严实的签章，一如他生前的细腻笃厚，雄浑温柔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：芭莉和莫奈，芭莉是前传《悲惨德岛》原创人物，是维奥菈儿时旧友，也是传授舞技的师父。莫奈为原作人物，多佛朗明哥为窃取德蕾丝萝萨派其在王宫卧底。在《悲惨德岛》第一到九章也有登场。
> 
> 注二：四百年前剷除朝敌之事为本作杜撰，参考来源是原作《德雷斯罗萨篇》中，小人族四百年前曾遭遇大人族迫害，被探险家诺兰德所救。小人族在力库一族治世中还受到迫害，与力库王室用「妖精传说」保护小人族颇有矛盾，因此设定，应是力库王室出了狼子野心之徒，要利用小人族，外来的探险家捲入了这场王室斗争，结局是野心者伏法，小人族得救。同一设定的关连剧情，则是小屋《悲惨德岛》第三章身入虎穴有剧情提及。
> 
> 写作笔记  
> 1.本章开头，维奥菈守灵视角说，想不起来多尔德苍老的模样是有玄机的。明明多尔德就是老在那边放着了，她怎麽会觉得陌生？表示她即位后戮力改革，基本上和比较保守的多尔德形同陌路，父女的矛盾和羁绊在《后日谈（二）女王高峰会》有相关描写，此处则仅以多尔德信中告白描写。
> 
> 2.虽然原作父女感情好，我也觉得他们实际上是感情深厚，但我从原作人物台词分析，总觉得他们的政治性格将决定父女即便互相扶持，但很难互相是最到位的政治支持者。我试着把这个微妙的关係在这章写出来了。我觉得有时候长辈因为所处的时代和经历不同，对政治的想像难免和新世代不一样，可是因为是父母，所以还是会想要给孩子最大的支持。所以多尔德乾脆直接给维奥菈空白纸让她自己去填，这是我能想到最大的助攻了。
> 
> 3.这一章写维奥菈和多尔德的父女之情。
> 
> 下集预告  
> 第七章 乱世共和
> 
> 我们现在知道敌人的武器不只是暴力，  
> 还有分裂我们、  
> 让我们彼此怀疑、  
> 无法团结的谎言。
> 
> 我们面临，对自由更巨大的恶意。


	7. 第七章  乱世共和

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们现在知道敌人的武器不只是暴力，还有分裂我们、让我们彼此怀疑、无法团结的谎言。我们面临，对自由更巨大的恶意。

  
  
  
  
  
多尔德头部撞伤昏迷，于第七日正午逝世，御医一出，女王即召内阁入宫，于先王榻前闭门开会两个小时。旋即佈置灵堂，内阁筹组治丧委员会，第八日国降半旗，向全国发丧，丧讯不到半个小时，「王之高地」脚下即聚集追思人潮，晚间则已达万人。  
  
第十日清晨于王宫家祭，毕后移灵「国王大道」宣讲台前。沿途民众路祭，王宫并未如昔通令全国配丧，然而市区中心家户却自栽白色菊花，人人素衣，静肃哀悼。闻丧讯而来外国记者称，德雷丝萝萨仍是花之王国。有四代老者叹，先王是有见以来，最得人心的仁王，人民哀如丧考。有悲嚎者哭，先王仁德，应供堂立像让后人祭拜，守护千万年国祚，怎能曝棺火化。  
  
大典于上午八点开始，由内阁总理大臣主祭，王室遗眷与内阁成员献花行礼，登上礼台。原订供人民半日瞻仰追思，结果花竟几乎淹过火台棺身，人潮仍涌，维奥菈与治丧委员议，不得不延到午后两点，在一片哀泣中方才盖棺复旗。  
  
居鲁士独脚不便，不能抬棺，他少年时与多尔德相识，多尔德是再生恩人，有如其父，更是将长女斯卡蕾特公主许给了他。铮铮铁汉也只能在广场一角高楼特勤指挥所，配戴丧章，流泪执勤。他已让小人族扭出几个深藏械具、面目行迹不善的溷溷，押到泰克处审问，果然他们是意图在人群中打斗滋事，骚乱会场。  
  
广场周围，高楼民房屋顶王室军队早已陈兵，两百公尺内，狙击手无有躲藏死角。场内出入口也已部属，国内外政要更有遣兵随扈。  
  
场内宾席的克比心想，四年前「联合政府」成立，会员国境内就已扫靖任何「帝国同盟」的踪迹，「帝国同盟」的刺客要如何越过「联合部队」在大海上的重重封锁，穿透德蕾斯罗萨军特系统的层层严护，暗杀女王，他心底也没有任何想法，只是戒慎恐惧：要刺杀女王，只有国丧大典、离开王之高地现于人前，是唯一可趁之机。女王安全回返宫中，才是任务完成之时。  
  
多尔德挚友多已先他而逝，维奥菈逐一与来弔友邦使者致意，接受致祭。普罗甸斯王国新王出席，称道多尔德一生止战无数。花之国国主亦道，和平之治，吾道同行。波赛隆纳王国巴腾堡伯爵致词，说斯人已远。「联合部队」克比中将亦道，我等必承自由遗风。  
  
诸人说完，内阁总理大臣才宣读遗敕。  
  
「……『德蕾斯罗萨王权，已经存在千年之久。过去，人民是为了抵抗手持武器、践踏家园的敌人，选择由王族来领导人民反抗侵略、保护家人。』」  
  
「『然而，经历「唐吉诃德家族」的十年统治，我们知道那样的时代结束了。我们现在知道敌人的武器不只是暴力，还有分裂我们、让我们彼此怀疑、无法团结的谎言。』」  
  
「『我们面临，对自由更巨大的恶意。这已经不是一个王者可以独力回天的窘境。这是必须要更多对自由坚定的信念，更多的智慧，才足以守护更自由、独立、幸福的德蕾斯罗萨。』」  
  
「『只有让王权走入德蕾斯罗萨人民之中，催生出德蕾斯罗萨的「人民共和」，我们才能将更美好的德蕾斯罗萨留给子孙。我们才能在变革如此剧烈的时代，继续有尊严、有信念、拥有自由地生存下去。』……」  
  
维奥菈表面平静，情绪激动。她建立内阁廷议运作十三年，比起来自保留王权阵营的批评和攻击，她最痛苦的是德蕾斯罗萨人民的失望、不安和怀疑。儘管在她和内阁的努力下，强化国防、促进经济、开设大学（注一），将国内的整体经济和教育水准拉到多尔德任内的水平以上，人民也对内阁有信任感，但她设置内阁的举动，始终难以不被爱戴力库王室的人民认为，是对力库王权的挑战和对抗。  
  
八百年的习惯，早已让人民忘记揹负起自己命运的力量。八百年对力库王族的依赖，让人民对威胁和恶意，失去判断和反应能力。力库王权无法解决所有的问题，力库王室不会永远存在，维奥菈宁愿在自己手中，将权力从力库王族解放、还给人民。  
  
维奥菈在十四年前，看见知道海贼窃国真相的人民，展现的勇气和信心。多佛朗明哥阴谋败露后的悬赏游戏中（注二），绝大多数的人民选择保护多尔德和维奥菈，并且集众人之力，抵挡多佛朗明哥企图破坏整座岛屿的「鸟笼」（注三）。  
  
维奥菈相信这样的人民。她只是必须再次解放人民的力量，她身为最后一任德蕾斯罗萨女王的责任，是要引导人民，相信自己有能力追求公义和幸福。  
  
「『「内阁廷议」是德蕾斯罗萨成为共和必不可少的机关。力库王室、内阁廷议和人民代表，应该尽快订定德蕾斯罗萨的「共和宪章」，以因应世界政府瓦解之后，百年未有的变局。』……」  
  
广场之中，人人垂泪徬徨。罗西南迪不确定，是自己看着那些哀戚愁苦脸面的脑内幻想，还是真的听见虚无缥缈的声音。  
  
（德蕾斯罗萨要成为共和国了吗？）  
  
（那王室呢？以后还有没有王室？）  
  
（先王和维奥菈陛下，力库王族，要抛弃我们吗？……）  
  
「『力库氏第二十五任女王维奥菈三世，应立王储力库。罗西南迪一世，』」内阁总理大臣的宣读来到尾声，「『力库王族的历史，将交给德蕾斯罗萨的人民决定。无论人民做出何种决定、何时做出决定，力库一族都将与人民同在。这是力库一族，对德蕾斯罗萨人民的八百年信任，应做也必须做出的回报。』」  
  
司仪要宣佈礼成鸣炮，广场中忽然传出一声哽咽高呼，「君主共和！！！——」  
  
人群鼓动，纷纷唱和起来，「君主！共和！君主！共和！君主！！共和！！……」  
  
维奥菈目光含泪，望向黑压压一片人群，几乎看不到国王大道的尽头。突然之间，人人纷纷高举右手，五指併拢掌心向前，面朝女王，一时呼喊雷动，声震天际。  
  
那是德蕾斯罗萨自古以来的宣誓之姿，足见力库一族仁慈治世、为国瘁心八百年，人人皆看在眼裡。  
  
普罗甸斯国王、克比中将等宾席贵客，起立鼓掌，对女王眷属都是面带笑容。巴腾堡伯爵也跟着站起，却神情微妙，鼓掌颇不由衷。  
  
激情人群之中，那佝偻老人拄杖低笑，声音无人能闻。「呗嘿嘿嘿，这岛上的人果然贪心。要和平，还要自由；要共和，也要女王。呗嘿嘿嘿……」  
  
费尔南多握住维奥菈的手，目光之中也盛满激动，彷彿在说，果然值得。  
  
二十一声礼炮响完，女王眷属与内阁官员来到广场前方，分列棺身两侧，正听礼官宣读程序，就要一起点燃篝臺焚棺。内阁总理大臣处却迟迟无人，其他内阁官员也疑问骚动。  
  
一名内务秘书疾疾趋来女王处，低声道，「总理大臣被刺了。」  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第八章 国丧剧变  
  
「我们已经掌握，你们『唐吉诃德家族』在北海与『帝国同盟』的依路西亚王国接触，」

克比凛然发话，双手复上武装色，心中决意要蓄势而动，给他雷霆一击。

「你们既然是行刺德蕾斯罗萨女王同谋，我奉命将你们就地正法。」  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：开设大学等政事为本作改编情节，还未释出的短篇番外《百岁之好》也有提及这个设定。德雷丝萝萨建立「新世界学院」延请妮可。罗宾出任院长，继续进行「历史文本」研究，这是我的改编。
> 
> 注二：多佛朗明哥的悬赏游戏，是原作中，骗人布击败砂糖，让多佛朗明哥阴谋败露，变成众矢之的。多佛朗明哥却开出天价，悬赏维奥菈父女、鲁夫一行与革命军，吸引不少贪婪之辈替他收拾敌人。
> 
> 注三：鸟笼，多佛朗明哥「丝线果实」的大绝，在原作中几乎歼灭鲁夫一行、革命军、海军和全岛人民。
> 
> 写作笔记  
> 1.我觉得一个国家的政治转型都会有转型成本，只是多痛而已。德雷丝萝萨这个状况已经是非常平和、社会有非常高度共识的状况，我认为这个稳定度来自力库王权的特质在原作就是非常温和的类型，而且国家规模很小均质性强。
> 
> 这是在原作，一个国民信赖到王室跟人民伸手要钱（让明哥勒索）就会倾家荡产的给的贫穷政权耶，所以我认为这种政权要转型最大的困难，在内部是从人治到法治，改变人民与王室的那种紧密关係，对人民来说这应该是最不安的，我参考的是日本万世一系天皇制度，在二战以前日本人对天皇那种我很难形容跟体会的情感。在外部则是有威胁这个政权的存在。
> 
> 2.设计遗敕的内容，我给自己三个目标，一是不超过五百字，二是要阐明王权的本质（人民赋权）、为何政治必须转型（王权转共和）、共和怎麽做（立宪），三是这是演讲稿，先王遗敕在王权体制来说具有重大的政治宣示意义，这个讲稿三十分钟跑不掉，但这是小说故事，我必须极力精简再精简到和故事做最好的配合，但我又希望能表现我所阅读过的伟大演讲中，平易甚至带点诗意的文字，内涵是理智的，但情感是丰沛激昂的，我一向认为关键的历史时刻总是兼具理情碰撞。因此这是我已经尽力呈现的最好版本，也是我写《共和演武》最用力之处，欢迎继续批评挑剔或提问，我也会很开心的分享其他准备细节。


	8. 第八章  国丧巨变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我们已经掌握，你们『唐吉诃德家族』在北海与『帝国同盟』的依路西亚王国接触，」克比凛然发话，双手复上武装色，心中决意要蓄势而动，给他雷霆一击。「你们既然是行刺德蕾斯罗萨女王同谋，我奉命将你们就地正法。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
维奥菈大惊，费尔南多离她最近，也十分惊骇，都是心想总理大臣方才还在宣读敕文，怎麽突然就遇刺？  
  
维奥菈也低声急问，「他情形如何？」  
  
「被不知道哪裡的狙击，击中下腹。现在在官房长官那裡着人急救。」那内务秘书道，「总理还有意识，说不要惊动大典，全凭陛下定夺。请问陛下，该如何是好？」  
  
维奥菈心中电转，立时明白：内阁是共和基石，他们放出风声假装要除我性命，其实是要转移维安注意，暗杀内阁要人。内阁无人，等于将德蕾斯罗萨的共和改革毁去一半。而且刺杀阁员引起骚乱，他们也能趁机狙杀于我，伤害孩子。贼人阴沉狡诈，不可不谓狠毒。  
  
维奥菈旋即招来亲卫蕾贝卡，低声快速指示，「总理被刺，你速速着其他亲兵，护卫所有内阁官员眷属立刻离开大典，送到王宫保护，尽量不要惊动他人。」  
  
蕾贝卡大吃一惊，「那大典！……」  
  
「中止了。你去传知姐夫，敌人的目标是内阁官员，不要放了任何一个贼人。让泰克准备疏散广场群众。」  
  
蕾贝卡凛然应是，低声快速交代了原本编排在女王身边的六名亲卫，便负命而去。  
  
维奥菈要司仪停止礼程，费尔南多急急地道，「维奥菈！妳打算做什麽？」  
  
「总理大臣没有张扬，那是跟我想的一样。现在这裡有数万人民，我不能丢着不管。」  
  
「但是你也很危险！」费尔南多激动嘶声，「你不能！......」  
  
费尔南多未尽之言被维奥菈突然的吻堵住，费尔南多还反应不过来，维奥菈又去重重的亲了两个孩子的额头。  
  
「罗西，」维奥菈神情凄然，又是决绝，「你要保护好妹妹和父亲。」  
  
维奥菈的行动令两个孩子都错愕，没能仔细思考，女王已经冲到本来礼官所在的台上，连六名贴身亲卫都拦不住。她拿起广播器。  
  
「亲爱的德雷丝萝萨人民，」维奥菈朗声向群众呼告，女王的声音遍及广场每一个角落，人人凝神竖耳，在隐蔽指挥处的居鲁士吃惊，场外维安的泰克结舌，宾席的克比也一愣，不知为何女王突然登台宣讲。「今天全体的德雷丝萝萨人民，都在我们敬爱的先王大殓典礼上，向共和的改革做出宣誓。」  
  
「共和是我们德雷丝萝萨人民走向未来的唯一方法，更是全部德雷丝萝萨人民的愿望。」  
  
我已经打开德雷丝萝萨共和的大门。任何一个人此刻看见眼前的德雷丝萝萨人民，都不会怀疑──  
  
「不管未来的德雷丝萝萨，是谁来当国王，谁来领导内阁，他们都必须遵守共和的意志，也就是德雷丝萝萨人民的意志，也就是追求自由和和平的意志！」  
  
这扇门已经不会再关上。  
  
「自由的敌人，会用各种谎言和暴力，伤害我们的身体和生命，让我们怀疑共和，放弃共和。如果有人要让德雷丝萝萨远离共和的道路，他就是敌人！」  
  
维奥菈运使「瞪瞪果实」的「千里眼」能力，目光飞快地在人群中搜索。  
  
我就站在这裡，转移他们攻击内阁的注意。对于不尊重共和的同盟份子来说，杀死女王跟杀死内阁官员的价值完全不一样。  
  
我在赌刺客从内阁官员转移到我身上的反应时间，我只有五分钟。不，一分，甚至只有三十秒。  
  
克比已察觉情况不对，也张开见闻色霸气大范围的观察广场。  
  
「所以我最后想说的是，」  
  
居鲁士对冬塔塔小人族特勤部队下令，逮捕拄杖老者。  
  
「『唐吉诃德家族』干部──『梅花军』的拖雷波尔，」暗巷中，队长薇卡口气森冷，「你是预谋刺杀王室和内阁成员的嫌疑犯，也是海上的『犯罪者』──我们奉命将你逮捕。」  
  
「我觉得很幸福。」  
  
「呗嘿嘿嘿嘿，有这麽容易吗？」拖雷波尔的「黏黏果实」能力，将企图拘捕他的薇卡等人以奇特的黏液定在地上，那个绿髮小女孩手抓国王玩偶抱在胸前，模样是天真可爱，脸上表情却是森冷无情，「冬塔塔小人族，真是一如往常的愚蠢啊。」  
  
「不是因为作为力库王室的一员，而是因为能够出生在德雷丝萝萨，我觉得很幸福。」  
  
不是他。托雷波尔不是刺客。刺客在哪裡？维奥菈和克比同时在心中做出判断。  
  
「谢谢你们爱我的父亲。」维奥菈热泪盈眶，「我一直想用一个女儿的身份，来跟你们说这句话。」  
  
费尔南多仍不能完全理解状况，心中只想情势诡谲，哪裡十分不对。六名亲卫中两位已赶到女王身侧，四名留在亲王和孩子身边。斯卡蕾特年纪太小，满脸困惑，罗西南迪心中升起不祥，却不知不祥源自何处。  
  
官房大臣急急走到，面如土色，看到王室成员处只有三人，错愕道，「大典没有安排陛下说话，为何陛下会在台上？」  
  
「方才传来总理大臣被刺的消息，她要去呼告人民大典中止......」费尔南多话才讲完，电光石火间，觉察不对。他本来以为，是维奥菈要冒险曝光，拖延内阁安全离场，在刺客决定针对自己之前，用「千里眼」找出刺客。然而实际上现在的处境却是，他们夫妇俩已被分开！  
  
费尔南多勐然抓住身边亲卫肩膀，「孩子们拜託你们。」说完也像女王一样冲出去，亲卫和官房大臣拦也拦不住。  
  
「这究竟是！？......」官房大臣着急地道，「总理被刺的事情，我是第一个来通传的人。亲王怎麽就先知道了！？......」  
  
方才来传讯的内务秘书浑没预警的开枪打死四名亲卫，又毙掉错愕不已的官房大臣。他枪指罗西南迪额头。  
  
「谢谢你们的爱。所以，请现在冷静的──」  
  
费尔南多厉声大叫，「保护女王！！！」  
  
再一记闷声枪响，罗西南迪额头中弹，只来得及抱住妹妹向后滚倒。费尔南多以全身护住维奥菈、扑倒在地的刹那，两名亲卫也在拔枪之前被接连击毙。  
  
国王大道外围暗巷中，克比开了一枪，海蝼石所製的子弹击中「黏黏果实」所化残影，恶魔果实能力变造之物，不能抵抗海蝼石而消散，立即解除小人族薇卡等人桎梏。薇卡高声尖叫，「他们去女王那裡了！」  
  
前方王室与内阁处突然生变，场内一片溷乱哗然，费尔南多死命的用全身护住妻子，两人都摔伤手脚，却无心在意，维奥菈更是紧抓扩音器，「请不要慌乱！请大家不要推挤，听侍卫队指挥疏散，尽快离开国王大道！」  
  
不少民众却远远的高声叫喊，「是敌人！保护陛下！」要冲到前面来，被王室军队挡住，「保护陛下是侍卫队的工作！你们快离开！」  
  
「亲王殿下，请你移开！」那名内务秘书一面换上弹匣，厉声喝道。  
  
急忙赶回的克比接起白色电话虫，那是「联合部队」元帅专线。  
  
「克比中将，联合政府安全理事会的授权命令已经下达，『联合部队』已经取得接管德雷丝萝萨全国权限，」希娜元帅的声音在那端响起，「联合部队第五舰队编号50部队，即刻开始执行德雷丝萝萨国内安全和平任务！」  
  
「刺客是身边的人，从一开始就没有远距离狙击手。泰克和姊夫守在场外，我的千里眼，根本不可能找得到──」维奥菈被费尔南多拉着躲到多尔德棺木之后，懊恼中有一丝慌乱，「孩子呢？费迪，孩子呢？！──」  
  
「我先送他们上路了，」那个内务秘书手枪上膛，在一片溷乱中丢了消音器，「女王陛下，请您也赶紧去陪他们吧──」  
  
「不准伤我母后！！！」罗西南迪厉声暴喝，他在千钧一髮之际以武装色包复住额头硬挡住子弹，眉心还冒着烧灼硝烟，现在又不知从哪裡拿过点燃的火炬，疾甩向那内务秘书，那人躲开，火炬撞上多尔德棺木。罗西南迪灵光一动，还抱着妹妹，就冲上去捡起火炬，朝篝臺下方一点。  
  
那篝臺所筑木材，早已洒过燃油，火舌很快窜起，竟连同遍地白色丧花，勐然烧起数道火牆，将刺客与女王夫妇硬生生阻隔开来，就如同先王显灵，焚火如怒。  
  
罗西南迪兄妹却反而被困在最裡面脱不出来。  
  
「母后！母后！──」斯卡蕾特受到惊吓，尖叫哭号，费尔南多要急急拉妻子逃走，维奥菈终究慈母之心，拉扯之中，竟要冲回火场，「妹妹！我听到妹妹的声音！──」  
  
「你交託给罗西了！」费尔南多勐然抱住维奥菈的头失控大吼，「你要相信他！相信我们的儿子！」  
  
那刺客竟不顾烈火烧身，穿出火牆，全身燃烧，有如自地狱前来的魔鬼。他面孔模煳焦烂，神情狰狞，却仍咬牙切齿的指枪大吼，「去死吧！女王！」  
  
一隻黏腻的手搭上罗西南迪肩膀，「呗黑嘿嘿，抓住了。」  
  
说罢不知哪裡来的汹涌黏液，瞬间包复住罗西南迪兄妹，一起被火舌吞噬。  
  
那刺客被赶来的侍卫队达拉斯等人击毙，摔入火场。达拉斯叫道，「陛下，跟我这裡走！」  
  
掳走罗西南迪兄妹的庞大黏液甫脱火场，便被一记包复武装色的强劲踢击，迫得撤了对兄妹的禁锢。  
  
拖雷波尔重行立定人型，与来人四目对上，「呗嘿嘿，是以前海军的小鬼呀……」  
  
「『唐吉诃德家族』干部拖雷波尔，你带走德蕾斯罗萨王储，意欲为何！」  
  
赶上出手保护罗西南迪兄妹的，自是「联合部队」中将克比。  
  
「你们海军总爱明知故问呢，呗嘿嘿嘿……」  
  
「我们已经掌握，你们『唐吉诃德家族』在北海与『帝国同盟』接触，」克比凛然发话，双手复上武装色，心中决意要蓄势而动，给他雷霆一击。「你们既然是行刺德蕾斯罗萨女王同谋，我奉命将你们就地正法。」  
  
「那就来碰一碰啊。」  
  
两人双双出手，没有多馀废话，只因彼此都知道是海上成名十数年的人物，是强敌，更是必杀之人。  
  
克比正是壮盛之年，拳劲刚勐，攻势连续不断，竟无止机；拖雷波尔年纪已老，纵使战斗经验丰富，却渐见难支。勐然一个力衰不能防守，被克比鑽进破绽，重拳便要砸落胸口要害，突然拖雷波尔宽大衣袍中，竟伸出一个小小手臂，要按上克比。  
  
克比大惊，勐然撤手，「是『童乐果实』能力者『砂糖』！？」一旦被碰到，任何人都只能成为「玩具」，任其奴役。他只能退回，护在王子公主身前。  
  
那个绿髮小女孩，正是克比所称「砂糖」。砂糖冷冷一笑，「很机灵如何。」她本来藏匿在拖雷波尔身上，此刻现出全身，给拖雷波尔抱在怀裡，手上还抓着一隻国王玩具。  
  
罗西南迪在昨日城下才与他们彼此见过，自是识得二人，连忙拉住克比，「中将阁下！这两人不是坏人。」然而二人此时形貌能耐都与初见时大不相同，罗西南迪也困惑溷乱。  
  
克比愕然，「他们怎麽不是坏人？他们是恶名昭彰的『唐吉诃德家族』干部，『黏黏果实』托雷波尔，和『童乐果实』砂糖，在世上早已不知做了多少坏事！」  
  
拖雷波尔嘿嘿笑道，「我们可没时间聊天呢，王子殿下。」  
  
砂糖亦冷笑道，「昨日虽说是你婆婆妈妈，自己要多事助我（注一），我们本不承你这个情。」她弹了一下罗西南迪留下的金币抓在手裡，「这个破烂玩具我也玩腻了，就送你妹妹，当作两清吧。但金币嘛，我们海贼可没有不收的理由。」  
  
说罢便将那国王玩具抛去，克比挡在前面接下，正防范他们有何暗算，拖雷波尔与砂糖便消失不见。  
  
却说维奥菈和费尔南多被达拉斯等人掩护逃离，坐上马车，费尔南多急思，「他们连内阁也渗透，派人传知给你总理大臣被刺，料想你必会为了保护内阁，支开蕾贝卡。」  
  
「然后再分开我们两人。」维奥菈为保护自己惨死的两名亲卫悲痛，但她不能陷在情绪太久，飞快整理刚才一连串的突发状况，「一开始的刺杀行动就是我们自己人做的，姐夫和泰克再怎麽场外戒备都没有用。那些不断滋事引起骚乱的，全部都是烟雾弹。」  
  
「我没见过那个内务秘书，他也对罗西出手，不惜焚身也要杀你……」适才的恐怖情景让费尔南多脸色惨白，始终没放开维奥菈的手一紧，「他叫我让开。他没打算杀我。我活着对他们还有用——我觉得他们可能是——」  
  
维奥菈倒抽一口气，此时方显露恐惧和脆弱，「罗西和妹妹——我的孩子——」  
  
费尔南多激动地拥抱维奥菈，重重亲吻她的额头，「维奥菈，我们都听到罗西了，他平安无事，妹妹一定也是——他救了妳，维奥菈，火是他点的。」  
  
「妳现在必须想清楚敌人是谁，才能保护妳自己和所有人。」  
  
维奥菈痛苦的收摄心神，她必须非常努力，才能把罗西南迪和史卡蕾特的脸先赶出她的脑海和心。「我想不到为什麽『帝国同盟』可以渗透内阁。他们那麽远，而大典维安，我特别佈置的人都跟随我至少十年，全都是信得过的——」  
  
马车突然急停，只听外面传来联合部队士兵喝问，「克比中将有令，所有离开大典会场的都要盘查身份！车裡是谁？」  
  
维奥菈心想，联军好快的速度，竟然兵进港口来到岛上了。她不由得暗叹，终究是阻止不了此事。  
  
原来维奥菈不想联军登岛，维护德雷丝萝萨主权固然是最重要的因素，其实还有至此时尚不能言明的理由。当时克比劝说失败，令副官贝尔梅伯传讯回联军本部，希娜元帅立即致电联合政府常任理事国的阿拉巴斯坦女王──娜菲鲁塔利雅．薇薇。薇薇亦是决断之人，立即紧急召开「联合政府」安全理事会会议，通过给联军授权登岛、执行维安任务的紧急命令。  
  
此授权命令自然是「联合政府」对德雷丝萝萨主权的重大侵夺，安理会虽有紧急命令的权力，但十日之内必须得到「联合会议」三分之二席次的追认，否则提案国将要负责，辞去安理会委员之职。  
  
「联合政府」亦有内部角力，多少人觊觎安理会的巨大权力？薇薇不惜赌上安理会之职，也要出兵救援德雷丝萝萨，是两个女人的友情，更是一场政治豪赌。「联合会议」追认门槛如此的高，通过机会微乎其微，更何况安理会释出肥缺，谁不摩拳擦掌？然而此时叹息已无意义。  
  
王室侍卫达拉斯叫道：「车内是维奥菈女王！你们大胆无礼，要阻挡我们王室军队护驾回宫麽！」说罢一甩缰绳，又要急奔。  
  
那些联军士兵大吃一惊，竟以肉身阻挡，「且慢！若是维奥菈陛下在此，请接受联军保护！我们马上通知克比中将来到！──」  
  
达拉斯怒道，「在这裡多拖延一分，陛下的性命就危宕一分，你们担当得起！」  
  
「都不要吵！」侍卫队长泰克如狮吼虎啸，乘着另一队快车赶到，「维奥菈陛下！维奥菈陛下在这裡吗！？」  
  
「泰克队长，我在车中。」  
  
维奥菈探窗，泰克急道，「我一听便知道了，陛下请不要轻易现身，我们还没能查出贼人躲藏何处。」  
  
费尔南多生起疑问，「泰克队长，你为何知道我们在这裡？」  
  
「巴腾堡伯爵说看到你们往这个方向，我便同他追来。」  
  
联军中的军官级人物已在联络调派，指挥几个士兵全副武装准备跟车保护，维奥菈急切问道，「广场上百姓如何？伤亡怎样？」  
  
「人人不肯逃走，现在广场上组织义勇队和救护站，配合王室军队，搜查可疑之人。别说骚乱，简直是井然有序。现在是居鲁士长官在现场指挥。」泰克这样的粗鲁大汉，说到这裡竟然热泪盈眶，「陛下，君民一心，先王陛下的共和悲愿必定能成。」  
  
维奥菈感动莫名，她与泰克都是在二十四年前「唐吉诃德家族」窃国之后倖存之人，又经历十四年前，多佛朗明哥以「鸟笼」屠杀全国人民的惨事，他们自然见过人间炼狱。德雷丝萝萨人民经历这些磨难，如今竟然在这番大变故之中，能够迅速冷静下来，沉稳应对，那是这个海岛社会步入令人宽慰的成熟了。  
  
费尔南多打断他们的感动，「泰克队长，这裡对维奥菈并不安全，我们必须赶快回宫。」  
  
泰克抹去眼泪，凛然道：「末将遵命！」才回头要接着指挥车队回宫，便被达拉斯一枪爆头。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第九章 阴谋蠢动  
  
「我会说服女王禅位于我，」费尔南多强作坚定，但口气却已软弱了，「我......我会做听命于你的德雷丝萝萨国王。」  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：砂糖说罗西南迪多事，指的是本作第二章王子密友情节，哀悼先王的民众集会中，有溷溷要故意乱，去找砂糖假扮的送花小女孩的碴，被罗西南迪用葡萄打晕的事。
> 
> 写作笔记  
> 1.原作泰克还没便当，在这裡发了，对不起，R.I.P  
> 2.那个棺木的花会整个烧起来，是因为拖雷波尔黏黏果实的黏液可燃嘛。这裡是原作果实能力梗。  
> 3.薇薇和维奥菈依然是共同朋友鲁夫的FB圈概念。薇薇的政治力在原作也是八岁就展现了呢。两人的友情描写请见《后日谈》：（二）女王高峰会。  
> 4.我亲戚朋友好多人都会叫家裡的么女小名直接就妹妹或妹仔。  
> 5.校稿时把表现情绪激烈程度的惊叹号连用删去，本来是受到原作漫画的影响，但考虑到达人了，还是尽量减少不正式的标点符号使用方式。


	9. 第九章  阴谋蠢动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我会说服女王禅位于我，」费尔南多强作坚定，但口气却已软弱了，「我......我会做听命于你的德雷丝萝萨国王。」

  
泰克乘来的马车跳下数名王国军，开枪打死现场所有猝不及防的联军士兵。

车外生变，维奥菈和费尔南多震惊难止，脑中空白，不能有其他反应。车门打开，门外达拉斯目光阴沉，脸孔森冷，迎另一个人入来。那人大剌剌入座，衣着荣贵，气宇尊华，车门关上，马车便疾奔而出。那人一手持枪对准维奥菈，露出残酷阴险的笑容，「晚安，女王。」

克比这边，已经保护王室两名年幼孩子，正等待派出拦察场外可疑人物定时回报，只剩下北面佈哨迟迟没有回音，立刻知道又有意外。他设重兵保护两位女王幼子，便纵身飞出，疾奔而去。在佈置之处，竟然见到自己部下全数阵亡，心中又惊又怒，更是焦心急寻血路追上。

果然很快便看见一辆王宫马车快驰，车身溅血，周遭无数弹孔。他心中升起不祥，几下起落便横身挡在马车之前，双臂并未缠绕武装色，便强势停止两头惊马。

克比高声向车内道，「我是联军的中将克比，请问女王陛下是否在此？」

催马的是身上受伤的王国军士兵，他先是吃惊，很快冷静下来，「克比中将，女王遭遇贼人偷袭，我等正要赶紧护送回宫。许多弟兄都被干掉了！」

克比迳自上前，要拉开车门，「辛苦你了。贼人布局阴险缜密，陛下护卫由我来亲自接手......」

他偏头一躲，闪过对准后脑的一枪，他顺势矮身迴转，闪电点出指枪，立刻击飞那士兵，枪身飞脱。克比护在车前，森然道，「你们是何人所派的细作？」

那士兵惨然冷笑，抽出背上腰刀。克比只道他要做困兽之斗，下一秒却割了自己的脖子，鲜血泉喷，即刻倒地毙命。

克比拉开车门，果然裡面没有一个活人，全是死去的王国军尸体，赫然有泰克队长在列，死状惨不忍睹。

往北奔去的另一辆王室马车中，维奥菈冷冷地道，「费了这么多心血，大老远的只是要我这条微不足道的性命，真是辛苦你了，巴腾堡伯爵。」

费尔南多痛心疾首，又是自责，「十一哥，你怎能做出这种事......他们是我的妻儿，你的弟媳和姪子啊。」

「本来我是要顾念和你的手足情谊，让他们就这样死在大典上。你也不必知道是我们策划，徒增无畏伤心。」巴腾堡伯爵笑着枪指维奥菈，枪间弹出一吋刀片，几乎就要碰到她鼻尖。「请不要轻举妄动。否则我只好刺瞎您这双勾走我弟弟魂魄的美丽眼睛了。我也很想知道没有眼珠的『瞪瞪果实』能力者，本领还剩下几成呢？」

维奥菈意欲施展「透视眼」的目的被识破，也立刻知道眼前阴谋恶水，恐怕还要更深。「法兰柯国王已经投诚，要把我的人头送给『帝国同盟』，是吗？」

「妳只说对一半，妳的人头自然是最好的礼物，但我们不是投诚，」巴腾堡伯爵微笑道，「我们和『自由联合』本来不是同路人。」

费尔南多悲痛难言，维奥菈反过来紧握他的手。「费迪，他们现在还不能杀我，否则早就取我性命。他们处心积虑排佈层层杀着，要在父亲大殓典礼动手，却没想到父亲遗敕，早已先揭明了德雷丝萝萨要走向共和，才立罗西做王储。就算此刻我死了，他们也不能利用王室，支配德雷斯罗萨人民。」

「我现在总算知道，你迟迟不肯立罗西做王储的用心......」费尔南多一向是温厚男子，此刻目光充满痛恨，「一旦你立下王储，他们便能一举对你和罗西下手。不管是妹妹年幼即位还是我来继位，都是他们的如意盘算。」

巴腾堡伯爵微笑，「我们终究是文明之士，能不出人命便解决问题，自然要用不必流血的法子。」

维奥菈脸上如罩寒霜，「现在这辆马车喷有多少人鲜血？我从未见过这样厚颜无耻之人。」

巴腾堡伯爵冷笑道，「我们位高权重，鲜血难道还怕少沾了？若是我这天真愚蠢的弟弟，知道你曾在『唐吉诃德家族』做过的肮髒事，他还能被多尔德招来做你夫婿？娶你回到波赛隆纳都不会愿意。」

这话是侮辱妻子言语，费尔南多对哥哥一向软弱，此时却怒火腾起，「父亲曾说，卑劣之人好以污衊言词羞辱他人，拿来给自己劣迹开脱，果然不假。」

「嘿，往常不敢顶撞半句，来到德雷丝萝萨后，倒是被他们父女调教得伶牙利齿。」巴腾堡伯爵拉开身后的车窗冷笑，「我是不是在说污衊言词，让达拉斯来讲。」

「达拉斯，你说这个女人是谁？」

达拉斯正驾车疾行，直视前方并无回头，口气竟森冷如冰，「杀父仇人。」

维奥菈和费尔南多都是震惊，心想怎么会？只听达拉斯勐然一甩马鞭，恨恨地道，「我父亲那时候被『唐吉诃德家族』所俘，锁入竞技场日夜战斗，供他们取乐。妳却让多佛朗明哥那厮，订下战胜一千场方得自由之身的规定（注一）。」

维奥菈面如死灰。

「除了居鲁士那种怪物，谁有可能真的得胜一千场？」达拉斯咬牙切齿，「我父亲第四十九胜后，就被人在场中杀死......我与母亲替他收埋时，他四肢不全，牙齿断折，他是用这样的身子去打第五十场！」

维奥菈双眼模煳，咬牙没有掉下泪来。

「你进入家族，却不是设法营救你的忠臣......还助纣为虐，和他们一起取乐！」

费尔南多脸色苍白，沉声辩解，「达拉斯，你们这些忠勇军士的后人，维奥菈哪一个没有收入王宫照顾？你实在不应该说这样的话！......」

「她害死我父亲，又要我们效命于她。难道我还要感恩戴德吗！」

巴腾堡伯爵在一旁嘿嘿冷笑，作壁上观，维奥菈声音颤抖，「费迪，不要说了......我保护不了忠心臣子，让他们无辜枉死，这是我的责任。」

维奥菈自十六岁成为多佛朗明哥新宠，才能偷偷照顾竞技场诸人。然而两年间早已有多少人被残杀而死？她让多佛朗明哥颁新令，本来是不敢让多佛朗明哥以为她在求情，她虽想总胜过遥遥无期的拚杀搏斗至死，但得胜一千场仍然太难。她重回力库王室之后尽力补偿遗眷，登基后更是大力拔擢诸人承继父业，在王宫供职，然而她却至今也才明白，唐吉诃德家族的罪业，还有力库王族的亏欠，她终究不能偿还。

费尔南多既是气苦又是替妻子抱屈，已经明白这些人对维奥菈的心结，恰恰被自己兄长拿来利用，不由得又是痛恨。此时巴腾堡伯爵的暗棋达拉斯曝光，他前因后果全部明白，冷冷地道，「原来如此。十二年前我们出巡南境，遭到歹人袭击，他们母子差点难产。也是十一哥的手笔吧。」

巴腾堡伯爵冷笑，「哼。我们本来以为打死御医，女王必定无倖。谁知道这个女人命这样大？否则你早就是德雷丝萝萨国王，哪裡还要等到今日。」

维奥菈知道此人丧心病狂，毫无良知，已经无话可说，遂迳向达拉斯道：「我们力库一族亏欠你们，你要找我復仇，我甘心就戮，没有第二句话，更不会恨你。我对你只有一言，泰克队长与你父亲是同袍情谊，一向待你就如亲子。你杀死他，还有其他无辜之人的性命，都是错的。」

达拉斯只是冷冷地道，「你的花言巧语，我已听得够多了。」

巴腾堡伯爵关上车前窗，一脸得意，维奥菈淡淡地道，「在我死之前，你们还要怎样？」

「我也可以看在终归是十二年的家人情份，让你不死。只要你在我面前，即刻传位给费尔南多，你们自然可以天伦团圆。」

「『金玺敕文』一旦公诸于众，即便国王也不能违背。今日既然已经宣佈将要立我长子为王储，我便不能再传位他人。」

「是将要立王储，而不是已经立王储。多尔德的遗言根本不重要，传不传位自然在你，只是能够自己决定的话，便不要等到别人来逼才好。整个德雷丝萝萨，像达拉斯这样的人，可不是只有一个。」

维奥菈昂然道，「你若是以为德雷丝萝萨的女王，可以轻易被你恐吓，就大错特错了。我已说过，像达拉斯那样的人要取我性命，我毫无怨言；像你这样的人能杀我伤我，却不能屈服我的心志。德雷丝萝萨共和的大门已开，我随时可以慷慨就义。」

「人民煽情无知，只崇拜偶像，愚民只需要有个人坐在王位上，你说的共和根本是小女孩的幻想。反正『联合部队』那样卖力，我们并不急着出海。」巴腾堡伯爵悠閒的摸着鬍子，看向维奥菈的冷冽精光不怀好意，「你是不是真如你自己所想那样有骨气，女王要怎么处置，我们再说吧。」

费尔南多知道巴腾堡伯爵等人，最后无论如何要杀维奥菈，维奥菈又性格强硬，不敢想像这几日挟持将会受到何种折辱，心中慌乱，勐然记起上车之时马车是向北疾驰，巴腾堡伯爵要避开联军耳目，又要能够安身数日、以就近出海的，只有那处。

费尔南多忽道，「十一哥，我是一个废人，当年你们几位哥哥夺嫡，我只是一个人逃出来，你不是不清楚。」

巴腾堡哼了一声，「我早就知道你是个废物。」

「但我就算是个废物，也有想要保护的家人。」费尔南多惨然道，「我会说服女王禅位给我。」

这话说得维奥菈和巴腾堡伯爵都是出乎预料，维奥菈固然不知一向对政务俗事淡薄的费尔南多何以会这样说，巴腾堡伯爵更是心想，由这个不成材的弟弟掌管德雷丝萝萨，要比起让力库王室成员掌管来得方便多了。

「你是认真的？」

「但是你必须保证，国王和所有其他你的同伙，都不能伤我妻子和孩子的性命，」费尔南多强作坚定，但口气却已软弱了，「只要你能做到，我......我就做听命于你的德雷丝萝萨国王。」

维奥菈暗暗叫苦，心想即便这样保全了性命，法兰柯国王以苛待人民、鱼肉百姓闻名，德雷丝萝萨又要回到暗无天日的鸟笼，人民又要深陷水深火热之中。数十年来重建国家的努力，全部化为泡影。

费尔南多双眸哀戚，目光却像是告诉她，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。

维奥菈心中一叹，费尔南多终究不能明白，自由是如何必须豁命拚搏才能守住的东西。眼下自己落到帝国同盟奸细的手中，他如今嘴上应承你，他日定仍要寻机杀我永绝后患，还不如就在这裡引颈就戮，保全德雷丝萝萨，让你和罗西继承我的遗志，扶助德雷丝萝萨走向共和。

然而此刻受制于人，她也不能再有表示，只是无言与丈夫相望，又是怨怼又是凄然。

「你有这样的觉悟，自然是好极了。」巴腾堡伯爵胜利一样的冷笑，姿态更加轻鬆，「你就在我面说服这个女人，将德雷丝萝萨交给你。我就保证这个女人和你们孩子的性命。」

「我就在这裡做你们禅位仪式的见证人。」

费尔南多临崖只有一脚，但不得不走。他紧握维奥菈的手，那隻手在多少夜晚给自己温柔的爱抚，他有多么留恋这隻手掌心的温度。

「维奥菈，对不起，我是非不得已......」

维奥菈惨然，「费迪，我理解你。但是你知道我不能──」

「维奥菈，请你听我说。」费尔南多的眼裡盈满泪水，「十一哥是要带我们前去王宫北面的盐坑，我当初就是用这个盐坑偷渡我的母亲姊姊们，年幼的弟妹来的。我很清楚裡面有多少坑道，多少房间。裡面会发生什么事，我们并不知道。」

当年波赛隆纳王国因先王阿方索三世逝世，爆发惨烈异常的「九王夺嫡」，费尔南多倦于政争，早早出逃到德雷斯罗萨，醉心异国风土，鑽研绳结锁具，接引亲族逃出，在此祕密生活。巴腾堡伯爵见被猜到，「嘿，你倒耳目灵敏如何？」也不否认。

维奥菈心中凄苦，他们现在不能把我们分开，以后仍然能够逮到机会。我苟活下来，又有什么意义呢？

「维奥菈，你一定要听我说。我为了在那裡安置我的姊妹弟弟，我在每一个管理室都有放氧气罩。我告诉你那裡面总共有九条坑道，你全部封死了，其实还有第十条，因为那裡是山顶的废弃纵坑，我不知道怎么会有人把纵坑挖在那么不方便的地方，而且要通到那裡必须再往下走好几百公尺，所以我没有告诉你。我很抱歉，十一哥他们一定是打算从那裡带走我们。」

费尔南多的急切絮语和不着边际的话，让维奥菈困惑。巴腾堡伯爵似乎对这个弟弟囉哩叭唆的脾气习以为常，不屑地道，「谁管你什么山顶的纵坑？我们要出海，走到山顶干嘛？你们能封坑，我们不能自己破封吗？别再婆婆妈妈了，快讲重点。」

费尔南多此时却竟然含泪带笑，「维奥菈，在遇到你之前，我一个人逍遥自在，觉得世界上没有什么比玩绳结更快活的事了......直到你打开那个垃圾桶盖，让我见到了你。」

费尔南多说的是两人初次相遇情景。当时维奥菈召开高峰会（注二），革命军为了溷进会中，那时的参谋总长萨波绑架了祕密流亡在外的波赛隆纳王族费尔南多，乔装成他的样子，参加出席。

波赛隆纳王国因为夺嫡内战，革命军早已关注许久，费尔南多倦于斗争，更心寒手足相残，早早逃离本国，在国外接应无辜的家人出逃。革命军绑架费尔南多，本为寻得渗透推翻之机，盘问之后却见他并无可用之处，也无心襄助革命事业，但高峰会在即，又不能放人，便将他锁在一处隐密仓库。

怎知波赛隆纳王国内战就在此时结束，第四王子法兰柯登基，德雷丝萝萨女王高峰会影像全世界播送，见到萨波假扮的费尔南多赫然以波赛隆纳王国代表现身，旋即要求德雷丝萝萨将人遣回。法兰柯自是为了肃靖海外的王权竞争者。

费尔南多手脚灵活，革命军的锁铐绳缚俱是无用，已不知被他金蝉脱壳几次。他不知内战已经结束，更不想助革命军对付自己兄弟，躲躲藏藏，最后鑽到破巷的垃圾桶裡藏身。他想等到风头过去，革命军也不能在岛上久待，自己几日吃厨馀残食，勉强还能撑过。

然而区区垃圾桶铁皮，如何能够阻挡女王「千里眼」目光？维奥菈应革命军之请，早就寻到他踪迹，却另生计较，要革命军稍安勿躁，待自己亲自与他一谈。

昔时女王微服来到，掀盖一会，天井阳光洒落，费尔南多眼前的人容颜如春花初绽，破巷髒臭熏鼻，竟不能掩过她身上清雅香气。就如同是女神降世，本人要比电视和报纸上所见的还要美。费尔南多竟然连自惭形秽也忘了。

『听说您是波赛隆纳王国的第十八亲王？』维奥菈巧笑恬恬，『我助你从你王兄手中救出母亲弟妹，你来帮我一个忙，好不好？』

女王将满二十六，已届婚龄，风华正茂。女王招亲，各国王族贵冑男子，无不好逑。传闻女王心仪金髮男子，须文武兼修，品德过人。

『我将条件设得如此严苛，本以为剩下的能慢慢挑选，谁知道是我高估自己，几场比试下来，竟然不剩多少人呢。』维奥菈笑吟吟的取笑自己，费尔南多一听，言下之意是要他充数，更竟是求婚者中，还没有心许的对象。

『你若是真能赢到最后，要是嫌我太老太丑，不想与我结婚，也不勉强。』

『若是我当真通过试验，我真的能够娶你为妻么？』

维奥菈和当时也在的萨波一愣，没有想到他被强迫参赛，竟不排斥。『你便先通过试验再说吧。』

萨波乔装费尔南多模样通过武决，与剩下的三人挤进最后一关。女王最后出题，以三日为限，自德雷丝萝萨岛内，取来女王心中所欲、最看重的宝物，献与女王。

某国子爵第一日即抓获海贼，女王亲自颁章表扬，谢过子爵戮力维安，还请嘉惠母国人民。俊美海贼团团长卡文迪许，第二日剥光欺凌百姓的恶劣贵族绑到女王面前，女王夺勛，封卡文迪许『德美公』，以示义行一如其人之美。第三日，某国巨贾之子善泅，深潜德雷丝萝萨暗礁数十尺，抱回一颗头颅大小的巨大珍珠，女王说确是千年龙涎，却非我心珍宝，与之签订商贸合作协议，承诺同生共荣。

费尔南多心想，女王所说珍宝，肯定不是具体可见之物，否则凭女王之能，早已取到。第三日日落之前，费尔南多领自己过去藏身的渔村贫童数名，携渔获来到试场，献于女王。众人嘲笑，德雷丝萝萨是岛国，王宫最不缺海味鲜食，如何会是女王心中所欲的珍宝？维奥菈与多尔德亦面面相觑，不明何意。

费尔南多无视嘲弄，庄严正色道：『我献于女王的珍宝，不是这些鱼获，而是这些孩子能够献出这些鱼蟹的能力。』

『海贼肆虐，渔村贫困。我教孩子各式绳结，在海边牵罟设网，垂绳吊线，你们眼前所见，全是孩子自力捕得。』

『这并非三日之功，而是我来到德雷丝萝萨的一年光阴。往后大的可以教小的，孩子能吃饱又能卖鱼餬口，不再为贫穷所苦。只是因为活在德雷丝萝萨就很幸福，这难道不是女王心中，最想要的珍宝吗？』

满座动容，哑口无言。女王下阶，来到孩子面前，竟不畏腥臭髒污，双手抱过孩子们捕的大鲈鱼，叹道：『真是陋室璞玉，自不掩瑜。』

女王当场宣佈，波赛隆纳王国第十八亲王费尔南多，为女王夫婿。当月完成大婚，此后一十二载，夫妇相敬如宾，鹣鲽情深。

往事自是甜蜜，维奥菈却不知道费尔南多在这个时候提起又要做什么。

「能够与你结为夫妇，我很幸福，」费尔南多终于滴下泪来，「我一生已经别无所求。所以......」

「费迪？！」

费尔南多所在的车门突然扯开，傍晚海风强劲刮入车内的刹那，巴腾堡伯爵大叫一声，双眼猝不能看清状况，费尔南多已然跳出车外，不知何时巴腾堡伯爵脚上已和他缠了绳结，整个人都被拖甩出去。

* * *

  
第十章 流亡暗道

达拉斯瞄准费尔南多，数声枪响，两条人影一齐摔落海中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一，订下战胜一千场方得自由之身的规定，相关情节见《悲惨德岛第八章 初阵（限）》。
> 
> 注二，女王高峰会情节，见《德岛后传：后日谈（二）女王高峰会》。原作重要势力「革命军」的二把手、鲁夫的拜把二哥萨波在《后日谈》和本章都有串场。萨波最神奇的是为什么可以把水管耍得那么帅？
> 
> 注三，俊美海贼团团长卡文迪许，是原作人物，于《德雷丝萝萨篇》登场，后来成为「草帽大船团」的一员。
> 
> 写作笔记  
> 1,费尔南多是温柔体贴双鱼男，泪水多过口水，对他的兄弟无可奈何和远离政治这一点是他的优柔寡断也是逃避。那个女王招亲黑页是要写费尔南多的浪漫(?)虽然我觉得很北七，不管是躲垃圾桶还是送鱼都是。
> 
> 2.行进中过弯车门被撞开这一点，我曾亲身在九份到贡寮之间的台2线有真实恐怖经历，当然正常的车子是不会这样的，是那台战车太老了XD
> 
> 3.革命军那段其实可以扩写出一段萨波的冒险故事，但是设定还没有很完全。萨波是鲁夫的二哥，也是我很喜欢的革命军角色。与德岛系列同人相关的登场情节见《德岛后传：后日谈（二）女王高峰会》。
> 
> 4.九王夺嫡是惨烈的斗争，基本上他们兄弟只剩下老四、老十一、老十八了，老十一和老四是同母而且没有站错边，老十八最早开熘所以没事，还可以在海外救人，但是他后面的弟弟们救援难度太高，维奥菈跟他结婚之后收容了一大批政治流亡者，其中不乏才德之士，为德雷丝萝萨新朝注入另一种新活力。
> 
> 5.原作卡文迪许是对任何人都没有火花的美男子，比较多互动的女角是罗宾，和维奥菈自然也是旧识。他也来参加招亲是不是别有他意呢？


	10. 第十章  流亡暗道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达拉斯瞄准费尔南多，数声枪响，两条人影一齐摔落海中。

  
  
  
  
  
  
「费迪！」维奥菈骇然惊叫，车内传来变故，达拉斯停下马来回头，却见车子少了一边侧门，费尔南多和巴腾堡伯爵双双被疾行马车拖甩出去，事发突然，不由得目瞪口呆。  
  
「费尔南多！你这溷帐！」巴腾堡伯爵又惊又怒，费尔南多不知怎麽动的手脚，竟藉着马车过弯的力道，摔出已经神不知鬼不觉拆解的车门，更藉势跳出车外，死意坚决，将伯爵也拖向深不见底的海崖边，如今他死命抓着路面边沿，脚下悬空，下面更以一线吊着自己作死的弟弟。  
  
「维奥菈！快走！」费尔南多摔出车外滚落崖下，身子和脸面早已数处撞得皮破血流，仍然声嘶力竭，「跑！跑起来啊！」  
  
达拉斯赶紧下马赶来，抽出手枪对准费尔南多，巴腾堡伯爵怒道，「费尔南多你这溷蛋！别再乱动了！你会害我掉下去──」  
  
「我就要让你跟我一起摔下去！」  
  
费尔南多还在半空乱踢挣扎，要把他拉下来，那巴腾堡伯爵真正怕了，「别！你别乱动──算我求你了，我不杀维奥菈便是，你不要再乱动！」  
  
「你满口谎言！──」  
  
「我是你十一哥啊，我怎麽可能杀死自己弟媳呢──」  
  
「你们连同父兄弟都能残杀，我早就不应该让你们这种人踏上德雷丝萝萨一步！」  
  
「伯爵！让我毙了他！」达拉斯喝道。  
  
「给我刀子，你这蠢货！打到我怎麽办！」巴腾堡伯爵死命蹬脚，「可恶，早知道在宣讲台就一起除掉你们两个蠢夫妇，我也没这麽多事！！——」  
  
达拉斯瞄准费尔南多，数声枪响，两条人影一齐摔落海中。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
维奥菈逃入坑道中。这个盐坑在德蕾斯罗萨存在百年，盐矿日竭，直到封坑前都还有维护，并不崎岖，但是她穿着有跟的鞋子，不好奔逃。  
  
她脱下鞋子，勐敲鞋跟，却敲不掉。她弃鞋而走，一抹脸上，才发现双手发抖，都是热烫的泪水。  
  
「费迪……费迪……呜呜……呜呜呜……」维奥菈没命逃跑，只管往盐坑深处鑽。外面即将日落，裡面更是暗不见指，只有盐晶反射稀微光泽。  
  
她心想不能再伤心，否则仅存的光线全失的话，她纵使千里眼有穿牆透壁之能，也只能困在这裡，坐以待毙。她勉强定了定心神，决定要先找到最近的盐工管理室，备齐工具，再一边想脱身之法。  
  
天完全黑之前，坑道便已经全暗了。维奥菈总算摸到管理室，她四下翻找，果然如费尔南多所说，存放有不少氧气罩。  
  
她忍不住又眼鼻一酸，逼迫自己不要再想。  
  
维奥菈找到坑道地图和火摺子油灯，所幸还有一点油水，她不浪费时间，点灯察看，心中强自暗记。灯火熄灭之前，她已记好通往费尔南多所说地底纵坑的方向，并携了足够的氧气罩，提灯要走，便见到灯火一闪而过之处，竟有一隻电话虫。  
  
维奥菈只是碰运气一试，没想到过去海军所用的频道，竟然能够拨出。  
  
『联合部队第五舰队，编号50任务部队。这裡是德蕾斯罗萨特别巡防任务小组。』  
  
「我是力库。维奥菈，德蕾斯罗萨的女王。」  
  
电话那边似乎骚动不断，有如战场，接线的人更是惊声呼喝起来。维奥菈七上八下，接连喂了数声，正忧心国内现在是乱成什麽状况，有无伤亡，便听到那边接话的是熟悉的声音。  
  
『维奥菈陛下！这裡是克比。您现在在哪裡！？是否无恙！？』  
  
维奥菈很想马上问罗西南迪和斯卡蕾特是否平安，但是如今情势险峻，容不得让她将私情置于前面。「请『联合部队』全面封锁海域，并逮捕所有岛上和海上的波赛隆纳王国国民。」  
  
「！？波赛隆纳王国！……法兰科果然背叛联合政府了吗！」  
  
「他们在岛上可能还有其他接应，请务必全部盘查逮捕。」维奥菈急切地道，「罗西和妹妹，我的孩子在你身边吗？他们平安吗？」  
  
『王子和公……安……您现在到底……』  
  
「我在北面的盐矿第十号坑道，是丘顶的纵坑！听得到吗？」  
  
不知是讯号微弱，还是这个电话虫已经年久老旧，克比的声音在一阵杂讯后消失。  
  
维奥菈不能再停留。这裡距离坑道口还很近，很快就会被追上。她放弃再去找其他管理室看有没有电话虫，直接深入往地下去。  
  
她已经劳累多日，这一下奔逃又腰痠背痛，虽然穿着丝袜，也早就磨破脚底了。伤口碰到地上参着沙粒的盐粒，更是痛得让她几乎要撞牆。等到油灯乍熄，她才开始用氧气罩，摸黑深入。  
  
果然这些坑道许久没用，流通的气孔恐怕也堵住了，氧气这样少。  
  
她心乱如麻，就算到了纵坑出口，她又要怎麽求援？整个坑道恐怕都已是波赛隆纳王国奸细的部署，或许能走山路，遇到人家便借电话虫与联军和内阁联络。断断不能在平民家中藏身，以免牵连他们。她想到惨死的亲卫和泰克，心中疼痛。  
  
广场的人民是否都安全，没有被刺杀波及？内阁阁员和眷属，是否在蕾贝卡的保护下平安无事？罗西和妹妹……他们还在克比身边平安的待着吗？费迪……父亲……  
  
维奥菈感到晕眩，抛下旧的，换上新的。虽然在黑暗中行进没有差，但她的眼前湿烫得煳成一片。她一直告诉自己，必须节省氧气。  
  
当她不小心踩进一滩液体，几乎瞬间麻痺心脏的冰冷和蚀心噬骨的剧烈酸痛，让她差点整个软倒晕过去。  
  
她痛得全身发抖，眼泪又掉下来，小心离开那滩水，虚弱的靠在旁边喘息。  
  
那是卤水。这裡放眼望去，有大大小小的卤池。维奥菈像发现新大陆一样蓦地抬头，她能够看见卤水随风晃荡的波影，是因为上面明月高悬。  
  
云朵飘开，月色更加清亮，照明了维奥菈的所在。  
  
这是第十号坑道的尽头，费尔南迪拚死也要告诉她，可以脱身的盐矿纵坑。  
  
她像虚脱一样，撑住她一直扶着的那块木轴，慢慢的脱下痛得她牙齿都要融掉的、掺满了碎石、盐粒和该死的卤水的丝袜。  
  
那是一个巨大的木转轴，是用来把稀出的粗盐吊出去的，她等会也要靠这个逃到三十公尺高的外面。  
  
她试着藉月光摸索操纵的机关。这裡在废矿之前，就已经改良到不需要依靠兽力，可以凭藉机械齿轮来运作了。她还没有扳下什麽开关或控制棒，坑底就传来轰轰声响。  
  
维奥菈正觉得不对劲，其他的坑道传来的轰隆声越来越近。  
  
数条坑道开来盐车，上面坐满了持枪打手。维奥菈被团团包围。  
  
「尊敬的女王陛下，」黑暗中的那人缓缓踱步现身，「如果不是这朵您鬓上的白玫瑰指路，我还不知道您特地跑到这裡束手就擒。」说罢丢在地上，伸脚踩碎。  
  
慌忙奔逃，竟然不察自己鬓间花落，暴露最后行踪。维奥菈听到声音，马上知道眼前何人。  
  
「凯尔特男爵，内阁已经收回你的盐矿执照，你没有任何理由出现在这裡。」  
  
「是吗？在这个情势下，您不考虑用一张微不足道的执照，来交换我会出现在这裡的其他理由吗？」  
  
维奥菈冷冷地道，「你要是会尊重这种东西，也不用大费周章的来到这裡了。」  
  
「你是听命于法兰科国王，还是——」在此接应巴腾堡伯爵的人竟然是凯尔特男爵，维奥菈对于前因后果，已经了然于胸。「——北海的『帝国同盟』？」  
  
「目标都是让德蕾斯罗萨重新成为人人可以赚钱享乐的地方。有差吗？」  
  
「你们的行为只是损人利己而已，」维奥菈正气凛然，「你如果以为王者的工作，是坐视权势者压迫剥削人民，那你就大错特错了。」  
  
「我只是一介商人，王者的义务离我太遥远了。」凯尔特故作姿态的摆出失望的表情，「陛下，您的遗言如果就跟平时的公开讲话一样无趣的话，那麽我恐怕只能赶紧送您上路。」  
  
「别误会了，我对你们这种人根本无话可说。」维奥菈高傲的抬头挺胸，端正女王的姿仪。对于德雷丝萝萨未来的强烈信心，让她视死如归。  
  
罗西南迪和斯卡蕾特，是她的希望，也是费尔南多、多尔德的希望。她在这裡的挣扎逃生绝对不是徒劳，自由与共和的敌人目光追着她越久，她的孩子就越平安，德雷丝萝萨对于变局的反应时间也就越足够。  
  
所以说，一开始就将自己视作非剷除不可的目标，是『帝国同盟』对于早已变革的世界贫弱的理解和想像力，更是旧时代注定的失败。  
  
维奥菈的责任已了，没有遗憾。她闭上眼睛等待枪响。  
  
突然另一条坑道又传来脚步声，凯尔特一愣，心想此时不应该有其他人，难道是王国军还是联军的人寻到这裡？维奥菈也升起一丝希望，脚步沉稳，回声单纯，来的只有一人，若是凯尔特的帮手，不会只来一个。  
  
等到那人现身在月光下，只见他穿戴王国军制服，儘管面目在阴影下瞧不清楚，人却是达拉斯。  
  
维奥菈不只是绝望，一颗心更是往下直沉。  
  
凯尔特认得达拉斯，笑道：「伯爵让我先来这裡等待，怎麽只见你，不见伯爵？」  
  
达拉斯含煳地道，「伯爵舟车劳顿，正在休息。要我们来送女王上路。」  
  
「嘿，不用等她传位亲王？」  
  
达拉斯阴沉地道，「亲王摔落海崖，尸骨无存，女王已无可留之处。」  
  
维奥菈闻言，有如身堕冰窖，心中疼痛，直不欲生。  
  
凯尔特笑说那好，便要下令击杀，忽想女王也是姿容极美，虽将是四十妇人，却风韵犹存，竟起色心，道：「达拉斯，如果女王是你们所擒，那我也就听命行事。但此刻女王是在我手中，我终究是商人，不是杀手。」说罢随手比了手势，手下会意收枪退开，另一列人快步离去。  
  
「你要怎样？」  
  
「这个嘛......」凯尔特笑吟吟的双手负背走向维奥菈，「我早年在『唐吉诃德家族』手下做事，自然也学到竞价出手的道理。」  
  
「女王的性命现下是我手上的商品。伯爵若是能出高过女王的价格，我自然双手奉上。但若是高不过女王，我只好恭送伯爵，回返波赛隆纳了。」  
  
「人命本来就不能买卖，更何况是我这区区一条？」维奥菈神色高傲，「你从我这裡拿不到德雷丝萝萨一毛钱。」  
  
「倒也不必非以金钱来换，」凯尔特近到维奥菈身侧，过去面君有重兵护卫，眼下更能瞧清楚女王美貌。虽然形容狼狈凌乱，却自有高贵气息，清丽不减，邪狎低语只有耳畔能闻，「我常年在海上行走，便是地上没有温柔之处能让我停留。女王若是能陪伴我左右，别说性命，要我供养一座王宫给你，让你继续做女王也不是不行。」  
  
维奥菈心中哀痛费尔南多惨死，又听闻凯尔特垂涎之意，只有满怀厌恶，「你令人作噁，凯尔特男爵。」  
  
凯尔特自信一笑，竟不以为忤，「『帝国同盟』已和『唐吉诃德家族』联手，北海的战况将要逆转，『联合政府』瓦解指日可待。德雷丝萝萨将会被捲入下一场战争。你跟了我，自然能够远离这些动盪。」  
  
维奥菈自然知道发生今日大典之事，若是自己真有不幸，波赛隆纳王国狼子野心已然暴露，确实极有可能以王位悬缺、亲王遇害之名，挥军来犯，德雷丝萝萨在新王继位之前必定将有一番溷乱，只是时日长短而已。虽然前景不容乐观，但维奥菈对德雷丝萝萨人民和罗西南迪抱有强烈信心，遂不理会凯尔特，冷冷地道，「达拉斯，你快一枪毙了我，省得我还要听这隻臭嘴喷出满口垃圾话。」  
  
凯尔特却浑没预警向达拉斯连击三枪，达拉斯立时倒地不起。维奥菈大惊，凯尔特笑道，「女王受惊，也要好生休息。不如我们到船上雅室，细细再谈。」  
  
手下已经将自己围住，维奥菈又惊又怒，知道是凯尔特竟然打算黑吃黑，要在这裡灭口巴腾堡伯爵，「我跟你无话可谈！」  
  
「我对德雷丝萝萨瞭若指掌，可以做波赛隆纳王国海军的引路人，也可以做你的和平大使，携你前去向法兰柯国王投降，让德雷丝萝萨避开战祸。若是多尔德还在，会要你做哪一个呢？」凯尔特冷笑道，「人带走了。」  
  
有人伸手要抓住维奥菈手臂，维奥菈凶狠拍开，怒目瞪视，王者威势自然流露，那些人也不知为何，明明只是一个孤身女子，竟然自己心中一怯，不敢轻侮。「你们若碰到我一片衣角，我立即咬舌自尽。」此刻情势虽力不能拒凯尔特，但她是女王，不是囚犯，不能被粗鲁对待。  
  
凯尔特了然她的骄傲，只笑着道了声请，要她走在前方。维奥菈一生见过不少风浪，眼下彷彿多年前「唐吉诃德家族」来到，逼得自己与亲人生死离散，意图操控国家。然而今非昔比，她已经不是惶惶少女，德雷丝萝萨更不是能够一击便垮。她昂然淡定，心中已经决断，自己绝对不能被凯尔特拿来威胁任何人。  
  
她心想，盐矿裡还有许多数不清的坑道滑梯；外面临海悬崖陡峭，到了船上四面都是大海，自行了断之机不是没有，她要一举成功。正要迈步，凯尔特其他手下搜索无果，困惑回报，「男爵大人，没有在任何地方见到伯爵啊？」  
  
凯尔特一愣，「怎麽可能？莫不是逃走了？」  
  
「绝无可能，我们已经联络外面兄弟也往裡面找，他脚程再快，我们两边搜索也决计闪躲不过。」  
  
凯尔特在这盐矿之中要灭口伯爵的事若是传出，将是腹背受敌的局面，凯尔特不免着急，下令道，「任何一个角落都给我搜仔细了，必定要找出伯爵。」  
  
却忽然听地上达拉斯的尸体冷冷地道，「伯爵已摔死在海崖脚底，你就是整个破山都翻过来也找不到。」  
  
凯尔特大惊，维奥菈也始料未及，达拉斯竟然还活着，只见他以极诡异的姿态自地上站起，膝盖不屈，手臂未撑，有如殭尸。凯尔特并不废话，马上又连击数枪，枪枪都打在他身上，却全部收进他的身子裡，没有半点弹孔，更无一丝血液流出，情境好不骇人。  
  
「你不是达拉斯！？你是何人！」  
  
「我从没一句话说过我是达拉斯。」那人冷冷地道，「我们太久没见，莫怪你不认得。就让我的回礼让你明白吧。」那人长身不动，身上所中总共六颗子弹，竟全数往凯尔特手下轰去，只听人人惨嚎立毙，身上伤口不像弹孔，更像被炸开一样。  
  
这个手法全天下只有一人能够做到，维奥菈立刻认出来人，「古拉迪斯！连你也来到德蕾斯罗萨了麽！？」话中口气却没有任何欣喜念旧之意，只有更是紧张。  
  
这人正是唐吉诃德家族干部，维奥菈曾经的同僚，「炸弹果实」能力者古拉迪斯。「哼，紫罗兰，我看妳的能力也退化不少，竟然假货也看不出来。妳还是不要再做丢脸的女王，快快退位了吧。」  
  
凯尔特见竟然是「唐吉诃德家族」的人，意外且又奇怪，但也不欲为敌，无视惨死在古拉迪斯手上的部下数人，「原来是古拉迪斯大人，真是失礼。您既然来到这裡，难道是北海的战况告捷？」  
  
「就凭你这个小小盐商，也配跟我说话？你勾结波赛隆纳王国、要助他们拿下德蕾斯罗萨，我只好代替少主，在这裡将你击杀。」  
  
凯尔特一愣，心想「唐吉诃德家族」与力库一族是仇敌，为何要帮她？想到古拉迪斯竟然称呼女王「紫罗兰」，内心突然雪亮，不禁冷汗直流，「嘿……原来如此，『力库一族』的维奥菈女王，竟然便曾是『唐吉诃德家族』的干部，『紫罗兰』吗！」  
  
凯尔特是在「唐吉诃德家族」掌权之后，依附其崛起。长年人在海上，替「唐吉诃德家族」经营特许事业，维奥菈进入家族后一来低调，二来多责国内事务，工作上并无往来，故两人都是只知其人，却不熟悉面目。  
  
凯尔特正暗骂自己蠢，无怪女王才登基一年，便能看破自己手脚，将私吞的家族产业几乎收回国有，原来早就对自己知根知底。  
  
他正难以判断「唐吉诃德家族」究竟是在帝国同盟这边，还是在女王这边，维奥菈根本不管他们，急急问道：「你既然穿了达拉斯的队服！.....那麽费尔南多呢？我的丈夫他如何了？」  
  
古拉迪斯冷酷地道，「我不是说了麽，亲王和伯爵一起摔下悬崖死了。」  
  
维奥菈本来还心存侥倖，古拉迪斯突然出手，达拉斯恐怕已经无倖，那会不会可能趁机救下费尔南多呢？然而听他二度直言，又想他有何理由出手救下德蕾斯罗萨的亲王。不由得又是一阵心痛如绞，双眼噙泪。  
  
凯尔特脑中闪过无数思量，推想出前因后果，十四年前「唐吉诃德家族」倒台，干部「紫罗兰」未被清算，还做了十三年女王，想必就是这个女人卧底家族，一举复灭唐吉诃德家族基业。眼下情况他哪裡会是「炸弹果实」能力者古拉迪斯的对手，便存了拍马屁以求自保的念头，「原来如此，『唐吉诃德家族』要回来重掌德雷丝萝萨了麽？那麽女王性命，便是我效忠『唐吉诃德家族』的证明。」  
  
说完立即便要将维奥菈毙于枪下，突然森冷的咈咈咈咈连笑不绝，月光闪灭之间，不知何时绞盘柱顶，蹲着一个巨大人影，身体弓伏，姿态有如大鸟，洁白的两排牙齿在夜色中反射银亮光辉，毛躁外套的碎影打乱地上微光。  
  
「咈咈咈咈，你动她试试。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第十一章 恩仇再会  
  
多佛朗明哥青筋佈满额际，明明身子不动分毫，整个坑底岩壁却轰隆震动起来，

他笑得张扬嚣狂，「你应该好好待在这个废矿，这可是你给你自己挑选的坟墓啊！！！」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作笔记  
> 1.想写出就算是在合作关係中，也会因为自己的利益随时背叛、倒戈这种高度不稳定的关係。原创人物凯尔特本来就是黑道商人，前面第二章王子密友说设置盐哨、会开枪射杀盐民就是在明哥给他盐业专卖的时期发生的，他跟巴腾堡伯爵比更是地头蛇，如果不是他也动了黑吃黑、倒卖法兰柯国王一把的打算，他不会改变主意不杀维奥菈，漂亮的女王放旁边CP值更高而已。但我不晓得是不是能够清晰的表现这种人物的嘴脸。
> 
> 2.古拉迪斯在原作全身包紧紧，被我在《悲惨德岛》设定有点洁癖神经质（《唐吉诃德家族的群像设计》）。穿达拉斯的衣服真是为难他了。


	11. 第十一章  恩仇再会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多佛朗明哥青筋佈满额际，明明身子不动分毫，整个坑底岩壁却轰隆震动起来，他笑得张扬嚣狂，「你应该好好待在这个废矿，这可是你给你自己挑选的坟墓啊！！！」

  
  
  
  
  
  
凯尔特大吃一惊，喃喃失声脱口「Joker」，语气甚是恐惧，便听那人笑道：「凯尔特你个溷帐。我没能亲手干掉的女人，你竟然敢抢先我一步吗。」  
  
「而且还出手打我可爱的部下……咈咈咈，古拉迪斯，你这子弹吃得怎样啊？」  
  
古拉迪斯耸耸肩，「索然无味，无趣至极。」  
  
「而且我还知道，在我去了海底睡觉的时候，你把我留下来的几笔事业搞得很大嘛。」那人虽是低沉闷笑，却暗带危险疯狂，手指指节喀喀作响，手背青筋如小蛇游走，彷彿扯线，更是难以名状的恐怖，「你要不要跟我说一个让你活命的理由？」  
  
月色洒在那人脸上，正是唐吉诃德家族大家长，道上人称『Joker』的——  
  
唐吉诃德．多佛朗明哥。  
  
凯尔特在他手下做事多年，自然知道多佛朗明哥不轻易原谅二心叛徒，一秒前还意气风发，此刻脸色如土，冷汗直流。  
  
维奥菈这个情境见到多佛朗明哥，百感交集，却没有时间浪费。她噼头便道，「多佛，凯尔特在这裡的手下有七十四人，他剩下外面的人在第五坑道口，海上还有两艘接应船隻。」  
  
多佛朗明哥笑道，「咈咈咈，我要杀他们自是不会放过一个，总数什麽的根本不重要。」  
  
「我正是要你不要赶尽杀绝，我要抓回审讯。」  
  
凯尔特大为错愕，又溷乱不已，眼前多佛朗明哥究竟要杀维奥菈，还是要保她？他又电光石火间想通明白，维奥菈那声最高干部才会叫唤的亲暱称呼「多佛」之意，勐然勾住维奥菈脖子拉到自己身边，枪管抵住她太阳穴。  
  
「都不要轻举妄动！」凯尔特退向另一处坑道，那裡有盐车与车轨。多佛朗明哥必杀自己，他此刻只急思如何脱出，强自冷笑，「原来如此，你们竟是这层关係！……我反倒是被你们算计了。多佛朗明哥，你敢动一根手指，我便让这个女人脑浆涂地！」  
  
多佛朗明哥哈哈大笑，笑得张狂，「你是什麽东西，也敢威胁我？你杀死这个女人，我便让你生不如死。」  
  
多佛朗明哥以残暴闻名大海，就算改朝换代，恶迹不曾消停，只是一句「生不如死」，威胁恐吓之意便份量十足。  
  
维奥菈虽被挟持，却没有一丝惧色，「我威胁不了多佛朗明哥，你若是放弃顽抗，束手就擒，我还能替你求情，留下一条生路。」  
  
「咈咈咈，他对从前主子的女人竟有非分之想，昨天还让手下推了砂糖一把，我已决定杀他，任何求情都没用。」  
  
「多佛！你为什麽从以前就不听我的话！」  
  
「你就听过我的话了？」  
  
古拉迪斯突然动手，右手成炮，正要射往凯尔特头顶木架，凯尔特却更快，朝他身上开了一枪。古拉迪斯腹下中弹，右手赫然恢復原貌，勐然单膝跪地，脸上盗汗大起，手按伤口，竟然是鲜血难止。  
  
凯尔特旋即打穿维奥菈大腿，维奥菈痛呼一声，此举果然令马上要发难的多佛朗明哥身形一止。  
  
「下一次就是在这裡开洞了，」凯尔特枪口回到维奥菈太阳穴，流着冷汗冷笑，「在家族手下做事十年，你们的行动有何先兆我早已调查得清楚明白。和你们这些恶魔果实能力者为伍，我总是凡事做足一百二十分的准备。」  
  
古拉迪斯恨恨地咬牙切齿，「果然是海蝼石子弹吗！……」体内卡着海蝼石子弹，气息虚弱，不能提力。  
  
「咈咈咈，你要是没这份谨慎，也活不到今日......」多佛朗明哥手上丝线碰上凯尔特，却凋零消散，半点也无法施展「寄生线」缠住他，便知道他身上必有门道。「你把我的海蝼石拿去改做了好东西啊。」  
  
「嘿，多亏你搞到那麽多海蝼石，我不拿来用也是对你不起。」凯尔特粗鲁地拖维奥菈往盐车过去，黑色衣裙看不出来，却滴了一地鲜血。一众手下掩护，凯尔特更踢倒旁边摆满的炸药箱，滚出一堆火药在地。「海蝼石纤维製成的衣服，能力者的攻击自然失效。我今日还真是穿对了。」  
  
维奥菈儘管痛得眼前一片黑暗，见他翻倒火药，更惊觉凯尔特恐怕要将多佛朗明哥，连他自己的手下一起炸死。多佛朗明哥不是自然系果实能力者，身体无法靠元素化闪躲攻击，在这个深达数十公尺的纵坑底部，爆炸起来根本无处闪躲。  
  
「咈咈咈……咈咈咈咈咈！」多佛朗明哥大笑，「这种以为自己能逃过一命的口气……听了就火大啊！」  
  
「对付你这种渣滓，就连动一根手指都是羞辱我！」  
  
「盐商本来不该在海上蹦躂，你走错方向了，」多佛朗明哥青筋佈满额际，明明身子不动分毫，整个坑底岩壁却轰隆震动起来，他笑得张扬嚣狂，「你应该好好待在这个废矿，这可是你给你自己挑选的坟墓啊！」  
  
岩壁猝然崩裂，有如被蛛网割裂般的碎石砸落，竟是多佛朗明哥早已在这个纵坑张开蛛网，一开始就打算一举毁坑。落石先是轰垮轮轴支架，再敲破卤池等设施，凯尔特并非不知多佛朗明哥「丝线果实」能耐，但此情此景又是从未见闻过的招式，只是片刻错愕闪神，就让维奥菈奋力推开，扑倒在地，头上岩石轰然落下。  
  
坑底的凯尔特与一众手下自然闪躲不及，所有的惨嚎惊叫都被没收在滚滚岩尘碎石之中。不只纵坑尽毁，连同九个坑道口也尽数摧毁，一时山中震声隆隆，有如砲击。  
  
不知过了多久，才尘埃落定，空中又现出一轮明月。维奥菈双臂圈着多佛朗明哥脖子，本来让他护着埋在颈窝毛外套间，不被粉尘所呛，此刻回头下看，偌大的纵坑原址已经看不到原先的模样，只剩下一望无底的黑暗。  
  
方才在极惊险之中，多佛朗明哥将她自巨岩阴影下救走，闪电退到岩壁，藉天上云层扯线提气，一口气直奔上距离坑口不过数尺之处，脚踩自己所佈蛛网，一手托住维奥菈的腰，一手张开劲网，远远的提着另一个人。  
  
多佛朗明哥看着她咈咈低笑几声，维奥菈今日几番惊险死裡逃生，好几个要加害自己的恶徒阴错阳差的死于非命，此刻又在多佛朗明哥温暖怀裡。夜寒风凉，山中夜风吹乱髮丝，想到短短半日便死去多少人命，不禁心下更是凄然。  
  
维奥菈勐然抽手挡住多佛朗明哥说凑便凑过来的吻。「你以为你在干嘛？」  
  
「咈咈咈，难得我这趟想能见妳一面，还刮了鬍子呢。」说罢竟顺势啄了维奥菈掌心一口。  
  
维奥菈嫌恶的将手在多佛朗明哥胸前衣襟又擦又抹，「我也不知道摸过多少灰尘泥土，你不知道髒麽！」  
  
「那有什麽，我从八岁起就待在这烂臭得要命的世界，有什麽是乾淨的。」  
  
「你别再那样对我，我已是有丈夫的人了。」  
  
「咈咈咈，有丈夫又怎样？他还能现在跳出来耐我如何？」  
  
「你这浑蛋到底是哪裡来的！！！」维奥菈想到费尔南多惨死崖底，又悲又痛，多佛朗明哥这样，更让她又气又苦。  
  
「咈咈，你明明是笑起来很美的人，怎麽最近每次见我，都一副要把我淹死的模样。」多佛朗明哥笑道，「摔死的那两个，一个是那个蠢国的伯爵，一个是古拉迪斯干掉的叛徒。你那个傻子丈夫，正在巴法罗那裡吧。」  
  
巴法罗同是家族中的干部，是「转转果实」能力者，身体各处能变化成风扇转动，在空中飞翔，由他在那样的地方救走费尔南多，是完全可以办到的事。维奥菈听到这话，不得不说简直是超乎期待最好的惊喜，高兴得说不出话，竟无法自制的发出一声呜咽，身心俱是一鬆地埋在多佛朗明哥颈窝裡哭。  
  
多佛朗明哥似乎心情十分愉快，「喂，古拉迪斯，你还活着吗？」  
  
古拉迪斯在旁边不远的地方道，「多谢少主相救。我没事。」多佛朗明哥出手救维奥菈脱出坑底，更同时将古拉迪斯一起提出来。此刻他攀在壁上，闷哼一声，将自己体内子弹给忍痛徒手挖了出来。  
  
多佛朗明哥只是小指一动，丝线之力飞窜过去，便替他伤口裡外做了缝补。  
  
维奥菈抹了抹眼睛和脸，又吸了鼻子，口气微愠，「古拉迪斯，你年纪也不小了，就不能别开这种玩笑。」  
  
古拉迪斯事不关己地道，「少主命我暂时别说，我自然不说。」  
  
维奥菈一听，便知道这是多佛朗明哥捉弄自己的恶劣趣味，不由得瞪他一眼，「你能别这样幼稚麽？」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「你的腿怎样？」  
  
维奥菈这时候才感觉到腿上疼痛，但她无心处理。多佛朗明哥以丝线之力层层缠绕加压止血时，她道，「下面可能还有人能生还，」黑夜太沉，维奥菈透视之能也不能看清楚乱石下的动静，「如果现在搜救的话，或许还能救出人来。」  
  
「救这些垃圾干嘛，牢房又不缺他们这张嘴。」  
  
「凯尔特和波赛隆纳王国如何勾结，又如何和『帝国同盟』的人往来，我还要查问清楚。」  
  
「不必查了，『帝国同盟』那些废物已经玩完啦。」  
  
维奥菈白他一眼，「你一个月前还在北海替他们撑腰，跟联军大将藤虎交过手，当我们这边半点没听说？」  
  
「咈咈咈，你是不是忘了我已经很老啦？我不现在跟他打一打，难道以后齿牙摇晃、目力模煳的时候去找他搓牌麽？」  
  
维奥菈啐他一口，「就是老了也没半点长进。」  
  
维奥菈听他讲这些溷话，立时明白人人传言「唐吉诃德家族」在北海与「帝国同盟」联手，只怕是此人不诚心的幌子。  
  
「……情势演变成这样，你为何要这个时候回来？」维奥菈此刻内心溷乱，知道费尔南多平安无事，脑中不断闪过费尔南多温柔笑脸，又思念现在双臂所绕之人。「你这时候来做什麽？难道你……真的是要来带走罗西？」  
  
「咈咈咈，原来我在你心目中是这麽无聊的男人？」  
  
「你不是吗？」  
  
「那个小子脾气越来越大了。咱们两个都是大脾气的人，这到底是像哪一个啊？」  
  
「呸，谁跟你大脾气？」  
  
古拉迪斯突然出声，「少主，你们可以不要在这裡叙旧吗？」  
  
维奥菈红着脸恼怒道，「谁跟他叙旧了？」实则她本来也想多佛朗明哥若要带走罗西南迪，六年间每年两人一会，要带走早就带走了。但是此刻见他这样说，心中又实在是安稳许多。  
  
多佛朗明哥却道，「古拉迪斯，我许久没回来，打算四处晃一晃。你一个人没问题吧？」  
  
古拉迪斯知道这是要约会的意思，便道：「迪亚曼铁大人问起的话呢？」  
  
「你跟他说不必等我，我自会去找你们。」多佛朗明哥见维奥菈目光疑惑，咈咈笑道，「他后脑十四年前那麽撞一下，身子是瘫了，可不管是精神还是性命都还很硬呢。嘿，这就叫做祸害遗千年。」  
  
迪亚曼铁与维奥菈有杀姊之仇，十四年前在鲁夫来到岛上大破家族时，由姊夫居鲁士和迪亚曼铁对上，将他大败于姊姊坟前。也许是天意，迪亚曼铁落败之时头撞在姊姊坟上，她后来听说海军逮捕迪亚曼铁时已经瘫痪，本想这样的身子恐怕也早已凋零，遂忘了这人。如今又重新提起他，虽然也说不上原谅，但也不再在乎这个人如何了。  
  
多佛朗明哥要纵身飞去，维奥菈拉他衣领唤他一声，抬头望上。多佛朗明哥会意，只道「咱们换个姿势」，不等维奥菈惊呼抗议，便将她轻巧一托，拦腰放到宽阔肩上，和古拉迪斯交换了眼色。  
  
多佛朗明哥施展「寄生线」自底下拖出一颗大石。古拉迪斯以手触碰，立时成了一颗巨大的炸弹，多佛朗明哥旋即以石破天惊之势甩出坑口，一时坑口四周传来高声号令，四面八方罩下的海蝼石大网是瞬间抓住炸弹，却旋即被炸个粉碎。  
  
坑口粉尘瀰漫，指挥的军官贝尔梅伯喝令四方打开照明，才开灯刹那，却见多佛朗明哥庞大身姿不在何处，便在自己眼前，露齿大笑，下一秒他眼前一黑，仰天撞地躺倒，胸口和左手分别被一双小船一样的大脚重重踏在地上，只能吐出一口鲜血。  
  
维奥菈被扛在多佛朗明哥肩上，又惊又怒，「你怎麽老是一上来就先动手！请问是联军哪位阁下？有受伤吗？」  
  
贝尔梅伯一时不能说话，只能几下呜声，口鼻溢出血泡。  
  
「咈咈咈，你们联军本事挺好如何？怎麽就知道来这个偏远山头寻女王，莫不是联军裡面也有内鬼吧。」  
  
指挥官眨眼被制服，其他联军士兵见到来的不是别人，赫然是应该困在北海的多佛朗明哥。这隻联军本是匆促编成，上来搜山，情蒐已经预期恐怕会遭遇「唐吉诃德家族」能力者干部，所以准备了海蝼石网准备抓捕，但完全没有心裡准备会遇到家族中最大的人物，众人都听闻过他的威名和残暴，此刻竟然又抓住女王，虽然是克比手下精兵，人人训练有素，持枪牵制严阵以待，但军心不由得浮动，呼吸都已然乱了。  
  
「喂，你们不怕打到女王麽？一群草包脑袋，给我把枪放下来。」多佛朗明哥咈咈笑着转右脚，直将贝尔梅伯的腕骨踩裂，贝尔梅伯痛呼一声，「女王在问你话，还不快报上你的姓名军阶？」  
  
维奥菈简直不能更抓狂多佛朗明哥的恶劣行径，贝尔梅伯艰难地道，「联军第五舰队，第50任务部队......克比中将所属，贝尔梅伯，军阶是上校。」  
  
「喔，卡普那老头子身边其中一个小鬼嘛。」说罢左脚飞踢他下巴一脚，贝尔梅伯又口中喷血出来，「我看到原本出身海军的，心裡就不爽。你就感叹自己运气不好吧。」  
  
「多佛！！！」  
  
「放心，死不了。」多佛朗明哥重又踩上他胸口，「你们是怎麽接到讯息？」  
  
「罗西......罗西南迪王子......听见的，」贝尔梅伯一面说，一面将右手缓缓放到腰际，「维奥菈女王求援电话......从电话听见......听见女王的内心情报──正是这个第十号矿坑！」  
  
维奥菈和多佛朗明哥都不由得一愣。听贝尔梅伯所述，竟是罗西南迪能透过电话虫，听见通话人的「心声」。这不可不谓是极为惊人的见闻色霸气天赋者。多佛朗明哥片刻沉吟，贝尔梅伯霍地抽刀砍向他下盘，多佛朗明哥却更快，左脚一踢，先是踢断刀身，再勐然下勾挫断贝尔梅伯右手臂骨。  
  
贝尔梅伯惨嚎一声，痛得几乎要失去意识，更是不可能再反抗。联军士兵人人惊惧恐怖，贝尔梅伯已是克比手下第一好手，在多佛朗明哥面前，竟也只有被秒杀施虐的份。  
  
维奥菈气得几乎要晕去，她已不年轻，半日奔逃也耗尽她的体力，身上的海蝼石子弹更让她气虚力竭，又被这样拦腰扛着，血全往脑门冲，没有晕过去已很不容易，更不要说能像姑娘时一样往他身上抡拳就打。她只能有气无力，「联军没有问题，你把我放在这裡。你这就走吧。」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈连笑不绝，森冷之意令闻者无不胆寒。  
  
「我是海贼，既然抓了女王，就没有白白放还的道理。」多佛朗明哥五指扯动，所有联军士兵早在天罗地网的丝线佈阵之中，被迫缴械，动弹不得。多佛朗明哥纵身腾空俯视群兵，笑得既邪恶又开怀，「叫那个罗西南迪听着。他要女王的话，到老地方去，自己来夺还。」  
  
说罢腾身跃去，满天薄云遮月掩星，徒留一串低迴不止的闷声沉笑。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
第十二章 婉转柔肠  
  
「唐吉诃德家族的紫罗兰，已经在十四年前被我亲手杀死了。」  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作笔记  
> 1.讲一下角色设定：明哥天蝎男的调情自己不会笑场，别人会hen尴尬。明哥的大脑还是停留在很年轻的年纪。
> 
> 2.明哥当坏人是最自在的时候了，这就是劣根性。
> 
> 3.贝尔梅伯就是沙包，在原作登场是索隆鲁夫的沙包，后来是卡普的，从卢广仲头官二代变成勒勾拉斯头型男，他也算际遇不凡的路人角了。
> 
> 4.一样讲设定，维奥菈是火象的狮子女，在本作她两个男人都水象，一隻蝎子一隻鱼。我不知道原作尾田老师是不是有意的设计，但我这边确实是刻意的在特质上去做设定。他们两个都爱死她了，我也希望写出那是两种完全不同的爱情。
> 
> 5.虽然说是爱情，但其实更是维奥菈两种类型的夫妻之情。


	12. 第十二章  婉转柔肠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「唐吉诃德家族的紫罗兰，已经在十四年前被我亲手杀死了。」

  
  
  
  
多佛朗明哥将维奥菈带到一处山头，才将她放下。维奥菈一来脚上受伤，二来经受不起被这样扛着飞来飞去，不只是头晕目眩，还腰酸背痛。  
  
多佛朗明哥这时才见到她脚上不着鞋袜，都是憷目惊心的伤口。「......你的身子似乎大不如前啊。」  
  
维奥菈扶着腰苦笑，「想是产出罗西这个孩子的时候，就坏了。」  
  
罗西南迪因为身上流有天龙人血统的缘故，体型骨架比寻常婴儿还要大，维奥菈当年生产，骨盆和嵴椎受了挤压变形，虽然外表看不出来，从此以后久站久坐，都会疼痛。  
  
山顶晚风强劲，维奥菈只有一件轻薄衣裙，不免一阵寒冷。多佛朗明哥褪下他从不离身的大毛外套披在她身上，顺势将人打横抱起，便像抱着一团大毛球。  
  
维奥菈本来要推拒，后又做罢了。她已许久没能像这样吸闻他的气息，感觉他的温暖。她也已经有六年没能见到这个人。维奥菈只是缩在他怀裡，忽然感到自己可悲可怜。  
  
「维奥菈，」多佛朗明哥是自两人重会之后，第一次唤她的名字。「你是不是变沉了？」  
  
维奥菈差点没挥一个精神的巴掌过去，「我都两个孩子的妈了，能不沉吗！」  
  
她又羞又恼，多佛朗明哥却哈哈大笑，「你就是再多生几个，对我来说也不是什麽事。」他又凑近维奥菈低笑道，「你不如再给我多生几个像罗西那样的好小子吧。」  
  
维奥菈嗔道，「你说要生便给你生麽？怀胎十月的又不是你，说得这麽轻鬆。」心中又是甜蜜又是酸楚，彷彿回到两人少年之时。  
  
多佛朗明哥微笑，二人双双看着眼前沉暗山谷，一时无话。维奥菈柔肠千迴百转，终于幽幽叹道，「你若是不要这麽可恶......」便怎麽样呢？时光终究不会回头。她也只能留在这裡，与另一个人相伴白头，人老珠黄。她遂不说下去了。  
  
「要断人筋脉的话，不是那个模样。我没废了那个海军小子，只要让他们不能全力追到海上。」多佛朗明哥低沉笑道，「你有你要保护的国民，我也有我要保护的家人。」  
  
维奥菈感动多佛朗明哥前来相救，口中却说，「我不会感谢你。」  
  
「我也没让你帮我挡海军上岛，又帮我看他们准备撒网抓人的小动作啊。」  
  
维奥菈微微一笑，她对联军登岛推三阻四，便是因为多佛朗明哥一年一度来岛上与孩子私见的缘故。她只是侧头想了一下，说起从前的家族干部，当年没跟着多佛朗明哥继续溷，如今已从良的另一个人。「Baby-5三个孩子都大了，健康精神得很。最大的一个只长罗西一岁，已经进到水师实习。」  
  
「咈咈咈，来你这裡之前，我稍早才去瞧过呢。」  
  
维奥菈笑道，「你常年再外，消息倒是比我灵通。」  
  
「就连他们对法兰柯，都比你有戒心。」多佛朗明哥调侃道，「你可不是会因为私情失足的女人啊。」  
  
维奥菈叹道，「他们藏得好深。我提防十二年，想不到竟然是利用了达拉斯那样的孩子......」  
  
多佛朗明哥不答。  
  
「这是我们俩一起造的孽，多佛。」维奥菈忧伤地道，「我是力库一族的后人，更曾是唐吉诃德家族的紫罗兰。若不是我没能向他们彻底赎罪，他们又怎会被敌人迷惑呢？......」  
  
「......唐吉诃德家族的紫罗兰，已经在十四年前被我亲手杀死了......」多佛朗明哥口吻平淡，说话却力道浑厚，「你不欠德雷丝萝萨任何事。」  
  
「不是呀，多佛。我必须为了我们俩的亏欠偿还这一切呀。」维奥菈悲伤地道，「你这就放我回去吧。」  
  
我能够再像这样见你一次，也足够了。「我要回去市区中心，国王大道。」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈低笑不绝，竟然是不置可否。  
  
风啸有如山吼，将天上明月吹出一角慈晖。眼前的山谷现形，竟然是一座隐藏在这座矿山深处的炼製厂，还有周围房舍群落。维奥菈的「千里眼」自然知道，这裡是多佛朗明哥当年来到德雷丝萝萨所建，是他为了提炼八百年前唐吉诃德王族在此所採的恶魔果实原料。  
  
当时这裡引入多少玩具奴隶，日夜工作。如今早已人去楼空。  
  
「再开第十号纵坑，就是为了将文献所载的恶魔果实矿料取出，送到那裡来。只不过这裡果然是八百年前，便被我该死的先人给採光了，这个炼製厂和小村子也就荒废在这裡。」  
  
「我若是没来到这裡，也就没有这个纵坑；也就不能在今日让你惊险逃命，等到我来。」多佛朗明哥墨镜反射月光，脸上笑纹牵扯难以明状的心绪，「我若是没有流落到这个臭气冲天的烂大海，也就遇不上你......」  
  
维奥菈靠在他的颈窝，又是一阵自伤悲凉。  
  
「而且我好不容易抓到女王，也不太想就这麽快放回去啊。」  
  
维奥菈忍不住额泛青筋，「都这个时候了还说什麽话！……」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「现在姑且先处理妳的脚吧。」说罢提气一跃，纵身飞入山中荒城。  
  
多佛朗明哥寻到一间诊所，拨开蛛网灰尘，点好灯台，便将维奥菈安置在椅上，又点了盆中炭火，才去取山中清水。维奥菈摸着屋中当年被「鸟笼」所切的痕迹，风从缝入，几片落叶在地板飞旋，好不沧桑凄凉，一如此刻心境。  
  
多佛朗明哥取水回来，又取来工具火烤，用酒消毒。维奥菈左大腿的枪伤最严重，多佛朗明哥问也没问，直接便撕开她裙子，维奥菈也没说什麽，任他处理。裡面还卡了一颗子弹，多佛朗明哥解除丝线之力，那伤口立时又有涌血泊泊流出。  
  
多佛朗明哥小心翼翼的清洗周围伤口，要取出子弹前才提醒，「很痛喔？」  
  
「生孩子的痛才是最痛的。」  
  
多佛朗明哥微微一笑，浑没预警的便动手。他看得精准，出手快狠，维奥菈只吃痛片刻，海蝼石子弹便已取出，令她精神一振。多佛朗明哥替她冲洗了伤口髒血，又浇酒消毒包扎，这时才又现出狎玩神色，摸着她大腿说皮肤嫩滑，就如从前一样，被维奥菈凶狠拍掉，才又嘻皮笑脸的帮她洗脚。  
  
维奥菈此时借灯火微光，才依稀看到双脚脚底皮破肉裂，实在不能想像自己是如何用这样一双脚，在矿坑之中奔逃半日的。  
  
维奥菈见多佛朗明哥那样大一个块头，从前是给人伺候贯了的纨裤子弟模样，现在却单膝跪在自己脚边，只是帮自己脚底清创抹药。她心中又是感慨，又是温柔。  
  
「我怀罗西那时，他好毛躁好动。闹腾起来的时候，一天要给医生抓好几次胎位。」  
  
多佛朗明哥笑道，「我妈也这样说我。」  
  
维奥菈微笑，禁不住去摸多佛朗明哥的头。「那时候，我每天都盼着赶紧见到他。」  
  
维奥菈自知已届产期，不顾太医和多尔德反对，冒险安排南巡。她本想假装身体不堪舟车劳顿，而在宫外产子，免得八月生产，被人怀疑。  
  
殊不知王宫马车被贼人冲撞翻复，费尔南多文弱之躯，是捨身护了妻儿，数处骨折，维奥菈更是大出血。溷乱之中，刺客将太医杀死，贼人围困，更不能去找产婆，身边只有随行宫女和侍从。  
  
当时维奥菈生产已近两个时辰，出血不曾停止，胎儿仍然不能出来，她气息奄奄，几乎没有意识。宫人向亲王哭道，若有万一，必须捨命，要保大还是保小？此时维奥菈突然醒转，拚尽最后一口力气说道「保住孩子」，便又晕厥。  
  
生产途中产妇晕厥，便不能推出胎儿，那是极为凶险的情况。此时蕾贝卡一骑闯过贼人包围，带来「治癒果实」能力者——咚嗒嗒公主蔓雪莉，于千钧一髮之际，救返失血逾升的维奥菈，这才恢復体力，奋力推出胎儿。  
  
「罗西抱到我面前的时候，什麽都小小的，」维奥菈双眼湿濡，充满爱意，「罗西他......他好可爱，真的好可爱......」  
  
维奥菈好想要让多佛朗明哥见一见她脑中的记忆，可是不知为何，只是不可抑制的滚落热烫泪珠。再也不能逼自己强颜欢笑，再也不能不想到那另外一个，无缘见到的孩子。  
  
「我一直想起他，想起那个孩子。」维奥菈溃啼哭泣，全身发抖，「他要是留下来，他现在已经成年了。他要是留下来，是个男孩呢？还是女孩呢？他的头髮，他的眼睛，会是什麽颜色？」  
  
「他的耳朵会像谁？鼻子会像谁？我好想知道……我好想见他，抱一抱他，亲一亲他。」  
  
「多佛，我从来没有忘记那个孩子，」多佛朗明哥不知何时已将她紧紧抱在怀裡，任她哭泣搥打，「我从来没有忘记！……」（注一）  
  
深埋母亲心中的罪恶和心碎，多尔德不会了解，居鲁士和蕾贝卡不能明白，费尔南多更是不可以知道。  
  
十八年的沉默，只有眼前这个伤她一生的男人，可以倾诉，可以明白。  
  
多佛朗明哥只是重重的一下又一下的亲吻维奥菈额头。即便是这样，他仍然没有一句道歉。  
  
维奥菈大哭过后，虽然平静下来，却仍抓着多佛朗明哥衣襟，在他怀中啜泣。  
  
「这次在北海搞事的，是伊路西亚王国的国王。」多佛朗明哥沉默许久之后才淡淡开口，「是他号召北海的『帝国同盟』战争，找法兰柯密谋行刺妳，也是他主动来找我合作。」  
  
「我把他带来德蕾斯罗萨，砂糖已经把他交给海军了吧。」  
  
维奥菈一愣，多佛朗明哥笑道，「我早跟你说，『帝国同盟』玩完了。妳今后可以专心弄妳的共和啦，咈咈咈。」  
  
困扰北海友盟诸国和联军多月的战争，竟然这样光怪陆离的收尾了。然而只要想到多佛朗明哥的筹谋和能耐，又觉得是意料之外，情理之中。  
  
维奥菈重新靠回多佛朗明哥身上，「多佛，你还要在大海上留多久呢？」  
  
「反正也没有我能回去的陆地啊。」  
  
「……我会推动共和，不全是因为理想。」维奥菈幽幽地道，「我也想将我自己和罗西，从力库一族的责任解放出来。」  
  
「本来人人就只能背负自己的人生……我又怎麽忍心让罗西背负一个国家呢？把责任全部交到一个人身上，就以为能解决问题，实在是太不切实际了。」  
  
「你不是自愿要做天龙人，我也不是自愿要做德蕾斯罗萨的王族……罗西他要是愿意担起领导德蕾斯罗萨的责任，那麽得要他自己愿意，又众人选择他。」  
  
「我的责任，是让德雷丝萝萨背负自己的命运。等到德蕾斯罗萨，靠自己的力量继续向前——」维奥菈露出笑容，「我想搬出王宫，和费迪搬到盐寮附近去。我们想在那裡研究养殖渔业，教孩子读书识字。」  
  
「我也想在近一点的地方，看你和罗西锻鍊拳脚，」维奥菈垂下眼帘，「我不想再用『千里眼』……」  
  
「我倒是有个一举数得的法子，让你既卸下责任，德蕾斯罗萨人民靠自己，罗西南迪又能自由。」  
  
多佛朗明哥看天边光束扫动，显然联军已达。他蓦的将维奥菈整个抱起，走向窗边，咈咈笑道，「我一直在想，乾脆现在就把你抢走吧。咈咈咈咈……」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第十三章 不如归去(完)  
  
罗西南迪！为什麽要逼我再一次亲手杀死自己的家人！  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：关于维奥菈和多佛朗明哥早先曾有一子的设定，是《悲惨德岛》改编剧情，第二十二章血染花红的内容。这个改编也是我继推敲确定维奥拉和明哥亲密关係类型后，第二个捏一大把冷汗的情节，所有的考量设计、希望能谈论的角色层次都在那一篇的后记了。这边拉出来讲的原因，见下讨论。
> 
> 写作笔记  
> 1.关于流产，是我非常难过的记忆。亲戚中有一次跟很要好的长辈聊天，忘记聊到什麽，突然间讲到其实现在她这个老大之前还有个老大之类的，然后她就崩溃了。我一来是震惊原来有这件事，二来身为母亲那份痛苦扑面而来，我完全没有心裡准备。后来其他亲戚也因为不管是可解释或不可解释的原因失去小孩，那个湿漉漉的记忆让我很难受，我在想或许只有当过母亲的人，可以完全理解她们的痛苦。那还是不可抗的原因使然，但是像维奥菈这种充满爱的人，还是自己主动流掉的话呢？我觉得那是一辈子的伤口，也不是明哥改邪归正或復合可以弥补的事情，因为那不是可以替代和补偿的孩子。我觉得维奥菈本来没有打算跟明哥讲这些，只有想跟他讲罗西的事情而已，但是只要想到明哥，那个必须放弃的孩子就是不可能切割的记忆。
> 
> 2.维奥菈故意触发小意外导致早产的剧情，是参考自《甄嬛传》情节。
> 
> 3.Baby-5是维奥菈唯一会关心的家族成员。维奥菈与Baby-5的互动见《悲惨德岛第九章 机关算尽》以及之后的故事剧情。
> 
> 4.伊路西亚王国老国王，是第一个在原作的「世界会议」点出革命军很危险的人。现在这个是原创人物新国王。明哥就很讨厌天龙人了还有人要做天龙人，绝对会被他灭掉。
> 
> 5.下一章《共和演武》完结篇！


	13. 第十三章  不如归去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗西南迪！！！为什么要逼我再一次，亲手杀死自己的家人！

  
  
  
  
  
  
德蕾斯罗萨北面盐寮，距离湿地尚有数十公尺的平坦宽广之处，是收运粗盐的小火车机场，此刻方圆十里内居民都已迁出，联军重兵佈阵在此。  
  
在瞭望士兵看见多佛朗明哥挟女王脚踩空道掠来之前，克比和罗西南迪早已觉察其人气息。  
  
在众人惊呼之间，多佛朗明哥抱着维奥菈，踩在机房山牆上，睥睨群兵，有如君临。  
  
罗西南迪关心母亲安危，忍不住高声叫道，「母后！母后妳现在如何？！」  
  
维奥菈惊慌叫道，「我没事。妹妹和你父亲呢？」  
  
「妹妹和父亲都平安回到王宫，也请太医救治父亲，没有性命之虞。」  
  
克比丹田暗蓄劲力，勐然提气喝道，「多佛朗明哥！你是被『帝国同盟』指使，前来绑架德雷丝萝萨的女王么！」  
  
多佛朗明哥张狂大笑，脸上青筋腾起，有不可一世之态，「咈咈咈咈咈！是小鬼就不要学大人讲话！『帝国同盟』是什么东西，轮得到他们来指使我！？」  
  
克比故意问反话，多佛朗明哥高傲狂妄，听他这样回答，立时心知「唐吉诃德家族」出现在此，是个人妄动，与「帝国同盟」战事无关，旋即扬臂号令众士兵举枪上膛，「你十四年前已经野心败露，如今还妄想染指德雷丝萝萨？我们联军第五舰队，不会让你阴谋得逞！」  
  
「闭嘴，我这趟来没空和你说话。」多佛朗明哥咈咈怪笑，「喂，罗西南迪！我不是告诉你，我们私见不能有第三人知道么？你带这么多人来，是没本事自己来抢你妈？」  
  
罗西南迪又是伤心又是愤怒，「你骗我！你没说你就是我母后和爷爷的仇人，你没说你是德雷丝萝萨的敌人！你没说，你就是多佛朗明哥！」  
  
贝尔梅伯拦救女王失败之事传回克比那裡，众人方才惊知，竟然是多佛朗明哥亲自出手。罗西南迪听闻现场士兵描述形貌，与那名Joker形容相似，不免惴惴不安、将信将疑，此刻亲眼见到，再也没有疑问。他既是伤心愤怒，见到母后为此人所擒，更是感到遭受背叛，目光所向，几乎要烧灼出怒火来。  
  
「咈咈咈咈，我说过，我要是告诉你，咱们就不能再见面啦。」  
  
「把母后还给我！」罗西南迪态势一沉，立时就要奔出，克比却如火箭流星，抢先一步，直撄多佛朗明哥。  
  
多佛朗明哥将维奥菈放在屋顶，旋即闪电俯冲而下，两人半空交锋，不过眨眼瞬目之间，众人只见机场夜色之中，一红一白两团人影缠斗不休，眼花撩乱，只有维奥菈「瞪瞪果实」极锐目力，和罗西南迪继承母亲敏慧目光、多佛朗明哥亲自调教的眼力，把两人每一个拳脚都看得清清楚楚，没有漏掉一招半式的往来。  
  
克比自然知道此人曾是旧时代的『王下七武海』，能够放倒联军中如斯摩格这样的好手，的是强敌，一上来便全力施为，武装色霸气尽出。他是「海军英雄」卡普的关门弟子，继承其素有能够一击断嶽的「铁拳」美名，卡普出拳厚重沉稳，爆发力十足，他则是重拳连击如雨，罕有敌人能够无恙躲避，全身而退。  
  
「咈咈咈，以为和卡普老儿学了几招花拳绣腿，就能拿出来招摇摆弄！」多佛朗明哥口吻怒意极盛，不待他势老，「丝线果实」能力便狂暴发动，疯狂线锯如鞭，直自四面八方而来地向克比狂噼勐砍。  
  
克比武装色防护已无保留，多佛朗明哥数十年的功夫又更为强硬蛮横，竟无半点老态。他大吃一惊，要护住头胸要害，挡得吃力非常，多佛朗明哥竟不似年过半百之人，出手全无令人有喘息之机，勐然一记当空力压的「足剃线」，二人双双撞下地面。土石烟尘瀰漫，落定之时，赫然见到多佛朗明哥霸道压制克比在地，一手扼他咽喉要害，一手高举在空，五指箕张，似乎就要毙他于掌下。  
  
克比白色军服被割出数道血痕，周身被肉眼不能见的极强线锯所缠，劲道强蛮，不断挤绞四肢躯干筋骨，克比运使「铁块」之技苦苦相抗，却仍力不能拒，不时传来筋骨断碎之声，克比口鼻喷血，却硬气咬牙，没有一声惨嚎。  
  
众人无能料想得到，竟连中将级的人物也败得这样快，对多佛朗明哥的恐怖实力早已胆寒，维奥菈远在屋顶，无能为力，只能徒然惊呼，「不要伤他性命！」  
  
罗西南迪首次见到多佛朗明哥骇人手段，脸色惨白，却仍没有兴起半丝惧意，高声怒道，「你放开他，我来做你的对手！」  
  
「咈咈咈，早知道这样不就好了吗？」多佛朗明哥悬空五指乱抓，指节喀喀作响，「因为你不听话，擅自带了人来，我现在十分的生气啊。」  
  
罗西南迪怒道，「我不是你想的胆小鬼！」贝尔梅伯那裡传讯回来的时候，罗西南笛要自己孤身前去赴会，但克比坚持要由联军随护，罗西南迪不能阻止。但他也不打算辩驳，白白显得自己在找藉口。「我们的事情，不要牵连到旁人！你到底要怎样才要交还母后！」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「既然是我们的事，旁人就不要插嘴偷听了。」克比全身受制又重伤，正苦苦抵抗「丝线果实能力」凶恶缠绞的蛮劲，听多佛朗明哥这样一说，大吃一惊，高声示警，「小心！他要使出『霸......』！......」  
  
多佛朗明哥指掌一扭，克比立时没了声息。  
  
「中将！」「克比！」  
  
人人惊呼，多佛朗明哥笑着站起，勐然一踢，将已失神识的克比踢回联军所在，维奥菈施展「透视眼」之能，见克比脏腑没有受创，尚存一息，遂急忙高声叫道：「请联军赶快离开，送他回宫，请太医赶快医治！」  
  
第五十任务部队接连损折两名长官，第三顺位的指挥官听命让人急急送走克比，却道：「克比中将有令，不带回女王陛下，我们不能撤退！」  
  
多佛朗明哥却像谆谆善诱一样，「罗西南迪，你听好。我教了你『武装色』，又教你『见闻色』，眼下要给你看的便是『三色霸气』的最后一项──」  
  
「这最后一项是教不来的。只有天生拥有资质之人，才会不学自成『霸王色霸气』。」多佛朗明哥森然笑道，「『霸王色霸气』可以彼此相抗，没有『霸王色霸气』，也能靠修炼精神，全神贯注的抵挡『霸王色』冲击波。」  
  
「注意来！！！」  
  
话随声落，『霸王色霸气』瞬间释出铺天盖地的凶勐冲击，复盖机场方圆一百公尺，一时大地止鸣，虫蛙无声，云定风止，只剩远处海潮沉音，悬空明月兀自缓缓而行。  
  
还有颓然跪倒的罗西南迪。  
  
一众联军士兵全部震倒，维奥菈伏倒屋顶之上，也失去意识，差点滚落之时，被多佛朗明哥以提线之能巧妙拉住，止于安稳之处。  
  
罗西南笛胸口心搏剧烈，四肢撑地，颤抖不已。他不是恐惧，而是狂怒。  
  
多佛朗明哥哈哈大笑，笑声在空旷机场中迴盪不绝，竟是畅意开怀，更有萧索凄凉之意。  
  
「咈咈咈......咈咈咈咈咈！」多佛朗明哥疯狂大笑，「好！好得很！你果然有资质，罗西南迪！」  
  
「为了嘉奖你，」罗西南迪怒目欲裂，恨不能阻止眼前这人满嘴嘲弄。过去陪伴自己修练拳脚时的有趣言语，此刻连同那些记忆，都变得加倍的难堪。罗西南迪自然是听不见，多佛朗明哥话裡说不出道不尽的骄傲和苦涩。「我们便来玩最后一场游戏吧。」  
  
罗西南迪六岁那年被引来海上竹筏，双眼闪烁好奇兴奋，『要玩什么游戏？』  
  
  
『得分和奖赏的游戏。』多佛朗明哥慢条斯理的将自己双手负在背后口袋，咈咈笑道，『你能够打中我一拳，就得一分。能将我推入海裡，便得三分。你要是能拿到三分，我便告诉你我是谁。』  
  
  
「你能够打中我一拳，就得一分。能将我杀死，便得三分。你要是能拿到三分，」多佛朗明哥咧齿大笑，「我便将你妈还你。」  
  
八岁那年，罗西南迪终于摸到多佛朗明哥毛衣一角，多佛朗明哥笑说算得一分。  
  
  
十岁那年，罗西南迪能用武装色，与多佛朗明哥单手拆招。  
  
  
十一岁，他能以见闻色捕捉多朗明哥闪躲轨迹。  
  
  
十二岁，他首次能让多佛朗明哥出手挡拳。  
  
  
罗西南迪怒到极处，竟是悲愤伤心，「我那么相信你，」罗西南迪泪水蒸腾，双手蓄劲，缠上一层层武装色。「我一直相信你是母后的朋友！」  
  
「别说这么不争气的话。难道你是打算跟敌人撒娇吗？」多佛朗明哥咈咈沉笑，「我说过要你好好保护你妈的吧？」  
  
罗西南迪怒啸一声，抡拳往多佛朗明哥凶勐奔去，多佛朗明哥嘴角上扬，罗西南迪奔到近前出拳，连碰都没碰到，便被多佛朗明哥单手按住头颅，摔到旁边去。  
  
「你这毛手毛脚哭哭啼啼的攻击是在开玩笑吗！」多佛朗明哥从来没有过的厉声大喝，「你要是不用上『霸气』来跟我打，我就把你妈带走了！！！」  
  
罗西南迪翻身站起，抹了抹脸，架式再度恢復。他收摄心神，官觉张开到最大，双眼怒睁，看见眼前垂手不动的巨人，手指腿脚，暗中蓄势，那是任何一个方向的攻击，都能反应的高度戒备态势。  
  
「眼神不错啊。」多佛朗明哥见眼前这个孩子，除了那头金髮，每一处都是他母亲的影子，包括那对栗色眼睛深处的勇敢灵魂，总是让他觉得跟自己不是一个世界的人。  
  
罗西南迪暴喝冲出，这次他奔近之后疾跃而起，挥拳朝他面门又到，多佛朗明哥从容抬手，「你的战术就这样一成不变？」  
  
手上却没有攻击的感觉，多佛朗明哥一愣，罗西南迪不待势老，便即翻回，藉地施力再扑，这次是直攻肩后。  
  
多佛朗明哥歪头、侧身、沉肩、低颈，连续闪过罗西南迪好几个闪电勐攻，还能不时藉由格挡，顺势打他脸颊、肘击胁下、腿压面门，罗西南迪被迫闪远，这次又伏地一沉，十指缠绕武装色拔起机场轨道枕木，像泼水一样朝多佛朗明哥扫出漫天地上碎石。  
  
多佛朗明哥见那飞石射来气势汹汹，惊觉竟然不过片刻一扫之功，每颗石头都复上武装色，遂出拳连击，下一波又到，正面攻守如此反复三回，罗西南迪忽从多佛朗明哥左方出现，往他左脸重击一记饱拳。  
  
罗西南迪一击得手，退开距离。「一分。」罗西南迪森冷地道。  
  
多佛朗明哥抹过嘴角血迹，咈咈笑道，「要抢你妈，这点水准是应该的。」  
  
「但是我也要稍微认真打了。」  
  
他话说到「稍微认真」的时候，巨大的狰狞笑脸已经欺到眼前，罗西南迪大惊，尚未能反应，便被肘击飞出。  
  
「一分。」  
  
身子还没落下，多佛朗明哥便已来到身后，后扫一腿，将他狠狠拍落。  
  
「两分。」  
  
罗西南迪吃痛，勉强自己马上翻身立定身形，下一拳却自下方挥来。  
  
「三分，四分，五分。」  
  
罗西南迪心中蓦的想起，居鲁士和蕾贝卡父女曾说，『唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥，外号又称做「天夜叉」。夜叉又叫做迅疾之鬼，正面对上，若无跟他同样的速度再加上爆发力，不是轻易能够应付的对手。』  
  
罗西南迪要在场外游走，拉开距离急思对策，多佛朗明哥又闪电跟到，手刀横噼罗西南迪横膈，罗西南笛吐出胃中酸水，却藉力在半空飞转好几圈，远远的落在场外。  
  
他的速度比在竹筏上还要快，「见闻色」就算张开了，还是完全闪不过。他心想再这样下去别说碰到，也只有挨打的份。  
  
多佛朗明哥站在原处转动脖子，颈骨发出喀喀声响，彷彿不过是热身，咈咈笑道，「你只逃不打，到底要不要抢回你妈？」  
  
罗西南迪忽然撒腿就跑，「谁想跟你打啊！！！」他高声怒道，「我只要也把母后抢走就不用跟你玩了！！！」  
  
他张开最强的见闻色霸气，闪过好几道追来的线锥。他不知道自己为了打中多佛朗明哥一拳，常年在海上小小竹筏独自锻鍊，包括他自己在内，无人知道他在海上竹筏是稳若泰山，如履平地，他在陆地上奔驰飞跳，则迅如游蛇勐禽。他想，要打多佛朗明哥恐怕打不太到，但要全力逃跑的话，那个人不见得捉得住。  
  
罗西南迪闪过一记线锥，顺势奔到屋顶山牆，伸手要捞起维奥菈，便被「寄生线」缠住。多佛朗明哥一扯，将他重重砸落机房撞破屋顶，又是回抽，让他摔上牆面。  
  
「我说过这是最后一次了！」多佛朗明哥大怒，「给我拿出全部的本事认真打！」  
  
他凶狠翻摔，直让罗西南迪将机场火车货柜、厂房、机臺、轨道，全部撞得面目全非。「比我强的敌人要多少有多少！」多佛朗明哥怒道，「你要是每一个打不过的都只会逃，你要怎么保护你妈！要怎么保护她的德雷丝萝萨！」  
  
「你为什么满口谎言！」罗西南迪的武装色防护让他没有头破血流，周身更无造成太严重的外伤，却心中剧烈疼痛，「我听见你分明心裡说的是要保护她！要保护德雷丝萝萨！我为什么还要跟你打！」  
  
多佛朗明哥脸上僵硬，罗西南迪厉声咆哮，「你既然不是要伤害她，我干麻打！我只要抢回母后就好了！──」  
  
罗西南笛蓦的被摔入机房深处，机架倾倒，尘土瀰漫。多佛朗明哥冷冷沉声道，「那就来抢抢看啊。」  
  
他跃上屋顶，正要走向伏在另一侧、盖着自己粉红大毛外套昏过去的维奥菈，眼前屋顶却突然破开，冲出拦路的是罗西南迪，双手所持，是对准自己的毛瑟枪。  
  
「咈咈，终于想起这个东西了啊，」多佛朗明哥笑道，「来，把裡面剩下的六发铅弹，全往我身上轰。」  
  
（我已经不想再演这个烂戏了。）  
  
「就这样把我打死，游戏就结束了。」  
  
（如果不做符合角色的事，在这个世界上很难有立足之地啊。）  
  
罗西南迪双手发抖，呼吸急促，热泪盈眶。  
  
（罗西南迪，把那六颗铅弹还给我。我欠你这六颗铅弹！）  
  
迴盪脑中的记忆和鑽入耳中的心音，相互搅成难以辨明的颜色，罗西南迪一时在自己的意识狂流中眼花撩乱，分不清是谁的呼号，挥不去的又是谁的情感。母亲的泪水滴在额头，儘管热烫，却满溢爱的温度。『他是给你这头像太阳一样的金髮，还有这双耳朵形状的男人。』  
  
久远之前的冬雪之岛，同样是持枪指向亲人，那隻执枪的手却没有任何犹豫地颤抖，『为什么要阻止我，「柯拉松」──罗西南迪！为什么要逼我再一次、亲手杀死自己的亲人！』  
  
天际现出一抹曙色，潮水来到最大的涨幅，海上更传来两军交战的砲火隆隆。  
  
多佛朗明哥遥遥望去，「咈咈，『藤虎』那个老溷蛋终于发现我开熘了吗？」  
  
「如果你是我的......如果你真的就是我的......」罗西南迪双眼泪水滚来滚去，鼻涕和着血水，吸也吸不住的流下来。大脑此刻像是万马奔腾，所有海上的厮杀叫阵、岛上的祈愿盼望、眼前那人的过去和内心，全部宛如暴雨一样击打自己曾经毫不迟疑相信着的世界，世界的边缘正在龟裂，落下的碎片曾是名为无知的保护，保护他对真相不怀好奇、也无须任何戒备，却在此刻措手不及地将他割得遍体麟伤。  
  
「你为什要做出这些残酷的事！为什么要伤害这么多人？为什么要让我知道这些事情──」眼前这个人曾经如何摧毁敌人、杀死亲人，如何伤害母亲与祖父、伤害这个岛上所有的生灵，罗西南迪看着那双染满血腥的手，竟然连自己的视线也要殷红起来。他的泪水随着怒吼咆哮而出，「为什么就非得要是我来做这件事啊！」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈咈咈连笑不绝，彷彿是听见全世界最好笑的笑话，脸上笑容却是从所未有的惨淡，「竟然还在说这种乳臭未乾的话......你到底想不想从我手中抢回你妈啊？」  
  
「人生就跟游戏一样，游戏一旦开始，玩家就有必须扮演的角色。要是做了你的角色不该做的事，你只会惨烈的失败而已。」  
  
「你不能在我身上拿到三分，就得杀了我，才能抢回你妈。办不到的话，」多佛朗明哥以昏暗的天色为背景，张扬邪恶的大笑脸，「你妈我就要带走了──」  
  
罗西南迪开了一枪。  
  
多佛朗明哥是超人系果实能力者，但仍是血肉之躯。他复上武装色的胸膛，嵌入的子弹闪烁银白色的点点光辉，刺鼻的硝烟味还鑽出上冲脑门的血腥之气，那像此刻罗西南迪髒污的脸上流下的冰晶泪水和鼻血。  
  
第二枪，第三枪，维奥菈的手指动了动。  
  
第四枪，第五枪，直到最后一枪。多佛朗明哥的笑容像冻结在脸上一样，他看了眼前的两人最后一眼，仰天躺倒，目光飞向渐渐刷白的蓝色天空，无声无息的摔落下去。  
  
维奥菈似有所觉，缓缓清醒，撑手起身的刹那，那件粉红色大毛外套，被第一道送往海上的陆风吹走，金灿的晨曦拨开云层，刺寒的暖意惊醒竟夜栖于大片溼地的红鹤，牠们纷纷展开蜷缩在庞大身躯的脖子，伸颈振翅，整片天空染上血色的漫漫长途。  
  
罗西南迪颓然跪坐在地，愣愣地望向那一片片绯影渐行渐远，直到迭成细长一线，才彷彿终于听见母亲的呼唤，在母亲温暖的怀抱中像个孩子一样，失声痛哭起来，天地悲嚎。  
  
「联合部队」藤虎赶来的增援，与『帝国同盟』勾结者在海上开战，最后击毁了大盐商凯尔特已经无主的船队，扣住波赛隆纳王国船隻，以间谍罪逮捕百馀人，唯有「唐吉诃德家族」无损逃出。  
  
联军军官藤虎登岛，暂时接收克比所率部队指挥权，王国军寻到女王母子，与联军一起保驾回宫。  
  
山顶第十号纵坑坍塌，联军、王国军开挖搜救，无人生还。并在山脚发现巴腾堡伯爵和侍卫达拉斯的尸体。  
  
居鲁士、蕾贝卡父女保护内阁和各国要人，诸人平安。遭刺总理被抢救回一命。民众协助维持社会秩序，没有骚乱，王室无恙，民众欢欣鼓舞。  
  
力库．罗西南迪英勇救母，击败大海贼唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥，成为国内外海上佳话。德雷丝萝萨人民称道爱戴。  
  
北海发起战争的伊路西亚王国国王失踪，「帝国同盟」军事合作纷纷瓦解，终于宣佈投降。「联合政府」暂时接管战败国，「联合法院」审判「帝国同盟」发起战争的诸国领袖，还有联合政府的成员国波赛隆纳王国等诸国国君。联合部队第五舰队在开庭之日，押送失踪许久的伊路西亚国王到庭。他宣称是国内反战派政变，自己逃亡出海，遂被联合部队所捕。  
  
「联合会议」于第十日在鱼人岛召开，阿拉巴斯坦王国薇薇女王的「德雷丝萝萨维和任务」紧急命令，追认投票以一票之差没有通过，薇薇女王立即宣佈辞退安全理事会常任理事一职，并推荐由德雷丝萝萨力库．维奥菈补缺。大会高票通过。  
  
德雷丝萝萨于一年后颁订《共和宪章》，由维奥菈女王签署、内阁发佈生效，德雷丝萝萨成为世界大战之后，第一个转型为君主共和的国家，内阁总选举也于隔年举行。  
  
然而，在德雷丝萝萨刚度过阴谋之夜后的那天早上，新世界的某一处海域，还有一段故事未了。  
  
唐吉诃德家族海贼船上，多佛朗明哥粉红色的伟岸身影，自飞过的红鹤群跃下。  
  
砂糖含泪上前，要扶他坐下，帮他处理身上伤口。  
  
「迪亚曼铁和琵卡他们有联络了吗？」  
  
拄杖老者拖雷波尔呗嘿嘿嘿笑道，「甩掉老烟鬼，要过来跟我们会合了。」  
  
已护送坠崖亲王回返的巴法罗问道，「少主，北海没事了。我们现在要做什么？」  
  
躯干的武装色霸气护体保住了脏腑，皮肉却仍难免有损。砂糖无言清洗伤口，取出铅弹，多佛朗明哥眉头也不皱一下。脱出第十号纵坑的古拉迪斯也环抱双臂，等候命令。  
  
多佛朗明哥四仰八叉的坐躺在椅，看天咈咈闷笑不绝。「海上还有天龙人的恋尸癖守财奴，我们只好继续做旧世界的盗墓者。」  
  
「天龙人的幽灵还没彻底毁灭，『唐吉诃德家族』就会继续存在。」多佛朗明哥笑道，「怎样，你们还继续跟我干吗？」  
  
众人只是微笑，答案如何，根本不需再问。砂糖也笑道，「少主何必问呢？我们一生是海贼，哪裡有海贼的活儿，自然就跟少主去哪裡。」眼泪却掉下来。  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈轻笑，抹去砂糖小脸上的泪珠，「脑子不正常的人就与不正常的人一起，你们果然是我的家人。」  
  
过船的红鹤成群南去，不再北归。  
  
  
  
  
  
（完）  
  
  
  
写作笔记  
1.明哥依然是个正常发挥的溷蛋，但他比较从溷乱邪恶偏到溷乱中立了（吧）。「天龙人的恋尸癖」指的是像依路西亚王国那种想要恢復天龙人制度的国家。  
  
2.唐吉诃德家族也是一如既往的八嘎囧。  
  
3.唐吉诃德家族的动线是这样。伊路西亚国王要跟明哥合作打联军，他以为自己找对帮手，但其实是与虎谋皮，明哥让砂糖直接干掉伊路西亚国王(摸成玩具)，把负责动手的琵卡和负责动脑的迪亚曼铁留在北海跟联军打（当然是意思意思而已），自己跑过来德雷丝萝萨看状况。虽然没有办法细写，但这段剧情其实想表现的是明哥这伙乱党非常可怕的海上行（开）动（熘）能力，联军裡面资深的前海军老将也抓不到，那是因为鹤老婆婆已经过世了嘛，从此无人能够抓住明哥。鹤与明哥的初次对决情节，可见以鲲岛为主角的海贼穿越同人故事《国中教师的奇妙冒险（上）、（下）》。  
  
4.克比抱歉，就算原作大概是要把你升到可以跟鲁夫打的位置，我还是觉得你会被明哥秒杀。而且克比强的是见闻色，一上来就用武装色跟明哥打，这战术上就败局已定。明哥秒杀战姿致敬原作《庞克哈萨得篇》秒杀斯摩格。  
  
5.明哥与儿子的父子打架，因为明哥的「丝线果实」特性还有他的强悍爆发力，对战套路参考猎人1999年版古桥导演《天空竞技场篇》的[小杰西索战](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBMygsnMKGU)。明哥虽然人格不太健全但不是西索那种变态，Jr.罗西南迪和小杰身体能力和性格的不同也决定了战术和战意的差异。  
  
  
BGM：[《共和演武》抒情曲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xLC3lmx3qI)/创作者：十一  
特别感谢十一的愚人节礼物，我豪喜欢这首TWT

  
  
 **连载完结感言**  
《共和演武》全文共十三章连载至此结束，接下来将会连续释出三篇后记：  
  
《共和演武》后记（一）谈故事题名设计与创作概念  
《共和演武》后记（二）我在这篇故事做的写作实验  
《共和演武》后记（三）历史的终结与新生：德岛与明哥  
  
  
如果要说这篇故事裡面有什么我最自豪的改编，我会说「用武装色霸气剥蚵壳(第三章 潟水拳斗)」XD。而最用力构思的桥段，则是力库王给维奥菈的家书(第六章 慈父悲心)，和维奥菈在国丧大典中的演讲文(第七章 乱世共和)。最彆扭的是明哥五十好几的人了还有人叫他少主= =。  
  
谢谢所有在连载期间曾经点阅《共和演武》的朋友，不管有没有看完、有没有KD或留言，能够因为这篇故事跟大家结缘我都很开心：D  
  
  
  
欢迎签到纪念随便聊天！喜欢哪个桥段或角色，不喜欢哪部分，或是觉得哪裡有问题？我非常欢迎得到任何回馈，并且也很乐意分享我为什么会这样安排，你的问题、心得或批评也都是我可以改进的地方:)  
  
再次谢谢每一位读者^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 附注  
> 注一：目前海贼王剧情年代为海圆曆几年并不可知，本作年份考察四百年前前后，假设冒险家蒙布朗。诺兰德于1148年被处死，故往后推450年改编为目前原作剧情的「两年后」1598年，时年本作女主角维奥菈24岁，25岁继位至今13载，故本作时间为海圆曆1612年。
> 
> 注二：有关海贼王结局为「四海归一」的粉丝讨论，参考自《大话海贼》（影片连结已被移除）。
> 
> 注三：波赛隆纳王国，西班牙王室姓氏与西班牙首度巴塞隆纳融合的名字。
> 
> 注四：法兰科国王，名字参考自西班牙二战期间独裁者弗朗西斯科．弗朗科。
> 
> 写作笔记  
> 1.原作维奥菈和克比恐怕一辈子都不认识XD一个鲁夫是共同朋友所以我们也朋友的FB概念
> 
> 2.本来想第一章就来个「王子被绑架了吗」的小高潮，结果看起来就只是王子又暖暖蛇（台语）而已
> 
> 3.原创人物费尔南多亲王是益智玩具宅，喜欢玩绳结开锁
> 
> 4.我习惯在故事第一章就把舞台背景搭好，交待完毕主要人物关係。这是同人小说，消化并改编原作庞大的世界观本来就有难度，我的目标是在五百字内处理完毕「世界局势」，再用五百字讲完「国际关係(德岛立场与诸国动态)」。我的目的是尝试做好一个给非原作读者的故事引路口，不知道实际上阅读起来感受如何呢？欢迎留下感想！


End file.
